Princess Man!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: 'Dia … akan pergi ,'/"Bolehkah aku meminta restu mu agar aku bisa memiliki anak sulungmu?"/"Ke Istananya?" gumam Naruto yang masih belum mencerna isi surat itu. "Ista … na? I-istana!" seketika blue sapphier itu terbelalak. "NAAAANIII!"/chap 8 update X3/ YAOI, BL!/ RnR MINNA-SAN!/
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang sangat cerah membuat sebuah istana jepang tampak berkilauan.

Wanita dengan yukata yang berwarna sama rambutnya dengan anggun memetik sebuah mawar putih —dengan hati-hati.

Dia adalah putri kerajaan jepang. Putri Sakura Haruno. Matanya emerald bagaikan indahnya lautan, kulit putih bersih mulus, dan rambutnya yang mencolok berwarna buble gum.

Dan disebelahnya ada seorang pria berkimono hitam, putih. Dia juga adalah seorang pangeran. Naruto Namikaze nama pangeran itu -atau lebih tepatnya peran utama kita. Matanya berawarna blue shapier yang tak kalah indah dengan mata Sakura, kulitnya berwarna caramel, bersurai kuning , dan mempunyai tiga garis melintang di kedua pipinya. Sungguh sangat manis.

Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat dari kecil karena keluarga Namikaze dan Haruno paling akrab.

Dunia tidak pernah tahu wajah seorang putri dan pangeran itu. karena wajah seorang bangsawan kerajaan dilarang untuk menampakannya dihadapan sampah masyarakat.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Apakah tidak ada perkejaan selain memetik mawar, heh? Aku bosan tahu!" Rengek Naruto membuat sang Hime berkedut kesal.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan bertanda menyuruh semua pengawal dan dayang-dayang untuk pergi.

'Bletak

Sakura menjitak Naruto setelah pengawal dan dayang-dayang itu pergi karena seorang putri tidak boleh berbuat kasar didepan orang bisa-bisa mereka akan melaporkan kebaginda Raja.

"I-ittai... Kenapa kau menjitakku, jidat lebar!" Protes Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Urusai, baka! Kau itu membuat moodku jelek tahu!" Bentak Sakura menatap tajam sang sahabat.

Mereka saling beradu argumen. Yeah, setiap hari mereka memang begitu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang membuat mereka berhenti beragumen. Kembali, Sakura kembali menjadi anggun dan penuh wibawa begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Hime-sama, Raja-sama memanggil anda." Ujar pengawal itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Kabuto." Pengawal itu mengangguk -masih dengan posisinya- iapun bangkit dan pergi.

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Uchiha Kanaku

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , slight Kakashi Hatakhe & Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

Sang putri telah tiba disingga sana tempat Raja. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang anggun.

"Tuan Putri dan Tuan Pangeran telah tiba!" Teriak seorang pengawal untuk memberitahukan kedatangan mereka kepada Raja. Tiraipun digulung keatas menampilkan sang putri dan sang pangeran.

Dengan tata krama dihadapan raja, mereka berjalan pelan menghampiri Raja. Mereka membungkuk dan bersujud dihadapan Raja yang sedang duduk disinggah sananya.

merekapun bangkit dan duduk dengan kaki terlipat kebelakang —khas jepang.

"Ada apa Baginda Raja memanggil anakmu untuk kesini?" Tanya Sakura dengan sopan. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar kepada baginda Raja yang telah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Hime. Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padamu." Balas sang Raja dengan senyum yang menawan. Disampingnya terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu Sakura atau pemaisuri sang baginda Raja.

Alis Sakura dan Naruto mengkerut dan saling bertukar pandang. "Memberitahukan apa, Otousan-sama?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Pangeran bungsu dari kerajaan Uchiha akan melamarmu. Besok dia akan mengunjungi istana kita untuk menemui wajah cantikmu itu." Penuturan Raja membuat Naruto dan Sakura melebarkan matanya.

Sakura berdiri dan menatap tajam ayahnya, "Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaran itu! Asal ayah tahu Uchiha bungsu atau busuk itu sudah mempunyai banyak wanita jalang diistananya!" Bentak Sakura tidak terima. Naruto tampak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

'Plaak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Sakura. Raut wajah sang raja tampak marah besar sedangkan pemaisurinya tampak cemas dan menenangkannya. "Jaga bicaramu, Haruno! Kau tidak boleh berbicara sembarangan tentang keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula ini sudah takdirmu sejak kau sudah dilahirkan untuk menikah dengan pangeran bungsu Uchiha,"

"Cih, itu fakta! Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengannya! Aku akan mau jika aku menikah dengan pangeran Kakashi!" Balas Sakura sengit. Air mata tampak menggenang dipelupuk.

Naruto hanya diam —Diam tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia terlalu shock dengan kekurang ajaran Sakura yang berani-beraninya mengeluarkannya dihadapan ayahnya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun dia seorang putri yang harus anggun dan sopan! Bisa-bisa dia akan mati.

"Menyangkut tentang Kakashi aku setuju tapi, ku mendengar dia akan melamar seorang gadis bangsawan yang bernama Rin. Apa kau setuju menikah dengan pria yang telah Mengkhianati cinta mu?" Tanya sang Raja dengan datar. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan perkataan Ayahnya.

"Ka-kakashi akan menikah? Aku tidak percaya itu!" Elak Sakura. Air mata yang telah ditahannyapun akhirnya meleleh.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa mengirimi surat untuk bertanya padanya. Sudah sekarang kau harus menikah dengan Uchiha!"

Mata Sakura membulat sepertinya perkataan ayahnya memang tidak ada nada kebohongan.

Sakurapun berlari dengan air mata yang meleleh dengan deras.

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengejarnya.

"Suamiku, seharusnya kau tidak berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Memang benar bukan Kakashi akan menikah tapi, dengan terpaksa?"

* * *

"Ne, Sakura. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencari tahu Kakashi akan menikah atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramen dengan sedikit err... sopan. terlihat Sakura sedang murung di_futon_nya.

"Kau itu sedang makan. Jangan bicara dulu!" Ucap Sakura memperingati sahabatnya.

"Kalau urusan Kakashi mungkin aku akan menghampirinya." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh nada nekat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu menghampiriku," Mata Sakura membulat dan menoleh kearah jendela. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang kaget langsung menyemburkan Ramen.

"Ka-ka-kakashi?!"

"Apa kabar, kekasihku?" Dijendela terlihat pemuda dengan masker diwajahnya sedang duduk. Dan terlihat lekungan senyum di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi ... Kau jahat!" Teriak Sakura dengan air mata berlelehan.

Naruto menghampiri Kakashi dan mencengkram kerah Kimononya. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Belum puas kau menyakitinya hah?!" Teriak Naruto dengan penuh emosi yang ingin meledak-ledak.

"Sabarlah ... Aku ingin menjelaskannya. Aku tahu pasti ayahmu sudah memberitahumu tentang pernikahanku bukan?" Perlahan Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali keposisi semula.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan pada kami." Pangeran Hatakhe mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih. Aku memang benar akan menikah tapi, semua itu paksaan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikahi gadis bernama Rin karena dia juga tidak suka dinikahkan dengan ku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura." Kakashi memeluk Sakura erat. Mata Sakura membulat.

"Kakashi ... " Lirih Sakura dan membalas pelukan Kakashi. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu dari awal tapi, pengawal-pengawal brengsek itu tidak mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Ekhem, jadi apa kau akan menolak lamaran itu, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah agak risih dengan adegan mesra-mesraan KakaSaku.

"Kau benar Naruto! Tapi, Ayahanda tidak akan merubah pikirannya. Dia pasti terus melanjutkan lamaran ini." Ucap Sakura dengan cemas.

Masih dengan Ramennya Naruto juga terlihat khawatir. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa mungkin aku harus menyamar menjadi dirimu supaya membuat Uchiha itu tidak ingin menikahimu? Sebaiknya jangan! Itu ide konyol." Ucap Naruto berceloteh sendiri dengan mulut penuh ramen. Tiba-tiba seringaian muncul disepasang kekasih itu.

"Na-ru-to-kun ... Kau sayang kepadaku kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Naruto mengangguk tapi, hatinya merasa tidak enak dan takut.

"Kau tidak maukan kalau aku tidak bahagia?" Tanya Sakura lagi dan Naruto mengangguk lagi. Hatinyapun semakin takut.

"Baiklah kita ambil ide itu!" Seru Sakura membuat Naruto menyeburkan ramennya -lagi.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau! Sewa saja dayang-dayangmu!" Tolak Naruto memandang hororr Sakura.

"Kalau Sakura menyewa dayangnya untuk menjalankan ide ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil. Kau lah yang mengusulkan ide ini bukan? Lagi pula wajahmu 'kan seperti wanita." Ucap Kakashi mendapati anggukan setuju dari Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun benar, Naruto. Kau yang mempunyai ide ini dan kau mempunyai wajah cantik dan manis seperti wanita. Jadi mau ya, ya?" Pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes.

"Hieeee! Tidak, tidak!" Tolak Naruto lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, Naruto ... Apa kau tidak mau sahabatmu ini baha—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mau! Puas kalian." Senyuman bahagiapun merekah di sepasang kekasih itu. Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sahabatku." Ucap Sakura lembut. Narutopun tersenyum.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya aku dan Sakura akan mengurusi pembatalan pernikahanku dan kau akan mengurusi Uchiha itu." Ujar Kakashi membuat keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah besok aku akan menjemput Sakura untuk pergi. Dan sekarang aku mau pulang." Pamit Kakashi sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Hati-hati, Kakashi-kun!" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Setelah Kakashi pergi. Tampak urat-urat kemarahan muncul dipelipis Sakura.

"Narutooo! Bersihkan ramenmu dari kamarku!"

* * *

Dimalam hari Naruto pulang dengan tandu. Pangeran dengan mata biru itu tidak bisa diam karena stress memikirkan besok ia akan menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk Uchiha brengsek itu.

Ia mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi. "Aarrgh! Kenapa aku harus menyetujui ide itu?" Tanyanya sendiri.

"Huwaaa! Harga diriku bisa menurun jika Kyuu-nii tahu. Hueeee ... Bagaimana nih? Masa aku harus berbohong! Oh ya, akukan tidak perlu memberi tahunya!" Ucapnya girang membuat Author yang sedang menulis cerita ini menjadi sweatdrope.

"Pangeran muda telah sampai diistana!" Teriak sang pengangkat tandu. Naruto menyingkap sedikit tirai tandunya dan keluar.

Dia telah sampai diistananya yang terbilang sangat besar. Dibandingkan istana Haruno dengan Namikaze tentunya besaran Namikaze.

Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari emas terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan hakama putihnya menampakan raut wajah kesal. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya dan rambut merah keorange-orange tampak berkibar-kibar karena hembusan angin.

"K-Kyuu-nii!" Pekik Naruto kaget melihat sang kakak tercintanya menatap nyalang pada dirinya.

Kyuubi atau Kurama Namikaze anak sulung dari kaisar Namikaze Minato. Dia adalah Kakak Naruto dan mempunyai penyakit brother complex.

"Bocah! Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak pulang malam-malam. Minato dan Kushina sedang menunggumu ditempat aula. Kau pasti akan kena hukuman dan hukuman tambahan dariku!" Ujarnya dengan seringaian iblisnya membuat Naruto menatap hororr kakaknya.

"A-APA?"

"Urusai, Bocah! Cepat masuk! Dan mana sikap hormatmu kepadaku, adikku ter-sa-yang?" Tanya dengan nada tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto membungkuk -sebungkuknya untuk bersikap tata krama dan berjalan masuk kedalam istana.

"Kalian pergilah! Dan kalian dayang-dayang dan pengawal jangan mengikutiku! Pergilah sejauh-jauh mungkin." Perintah Kyuubi dengan sadis. Dengan takut mereka langsung mematuhi perintah sang sulung Namikaze sebelum dipanggang hidup-hidup.

Kyuubipun masuk kedalam istana untuk melihat sang adik yang sedang berjalan ketakutan.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah sampai diaula istana. Seperti biasa pengawal akan memberitahukan kedatangannya.

"Pangeran Kyuubi dan Pangeran Naruto telah tiba!"

Salah satu dayang mendekati tirai. Disingkapnya tirai itu.

Dengan perasaan takut Naruto berjalan mendekati sang ayah dan ibunya. Lalu, membungkuk, bersujud dan melipat kakinya kebelakang seperti yang dilakukannya saat bertemu Raja dan ibundanya Sakura.

Kyuubi? Dia tidak melakukannya seperti adiknya karena dia tergolong manusia-kurang-ajar kepada orang tuanya.

"Namikaze! Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau pulang malam-malam seperti ini, hmm?" Tanya sang permaisuri atau ibu dari Naruto. Sang Raja hanya diam untuk tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini.

"A-ano, Ibukan sudah tahu kebiasaanku pulang terlambat karena aku bermain ditempatnya Sakura." Ucap Naruto sopan dan ketakutan.

Kushina Uzumaki atau Kushina Namikaze mendelik kepada anak bungsunya. "Ya, Ibu tahu! Dan sebagai hukumannya kau tidak boleh pergi selama seminggu kedepan!" Hukum Kushina membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau ini tidak pernah diistana. Apakah istana ini membuatmu tidak nyaman hingga kau sering bermain diistananya Haruno? Ibu tidak melarang tapi, kau terlalu sering datang keistana Haruno." Ucap Kushina sang permaisuri dengan tegas.

Minato Namikaze menenangkan permaisurinya. Beginilah sifat sang Raja yang takut istrinya akan meluapkan emosinya.

"Ayolah, jangan menghukumku seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan terlalu sering keistananya Haruno. Tarik hukuman itu ya bu?" Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes —jurus andalannya.

"Tidak bisa! Cukup sampai disini pembicaraan kita. Dan kau Kyuubi! Kau harus bertata krama dengan kami. Kau itu masa kalah dengan adikmu!" Omel sang ibu membuat Kyuubi memutar kedua bola mata rubynya.

"Ayo, Minato! Kita kekamar!" Ajak sang permaisuri bangkit dari duduknya dan mendahului sang sang Raja. Jubah tidurnya terlihat terseret-seret karena panjang.

Minato tersenyum lembut —ciri khas dirinya. Minato menghampiri anaknya dan menyuruh Naruto berdiri.

"Kau tidak dihukum Naruto. Pergilah sesukamu tapi, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk tidak terlalu sering bermain disana, oke?" Naruto tersenyum girang dan memeluk sang Raja.

"Uwaah! Baginda Raja kau sungguh baik. Terimakasih atas pengertianmu," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

Minato bergeser posisi untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi, "Jangan menghukum adikmu ya?" Pesan Minato sebelum pergi berlalu meninggalkan kedua putranya.

"Horeee! Aku tidak jadi kena hukuman darimu. weeeek!" Ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari sebelum sang kakak marah.

"Ck, keluarga ini sungguh menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuubi dan meninggalkan tempat aula itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Hahahay ini fic baruku ^0^/. Maaf baru muncul dan utang" fic belum dilunasin -_-*diinjek, tabok, diceburin kekolam hiu*. Huaa sudah lama hiatus X3.

Bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini? Mungkin dichap 2 baru Sasuke ada dan disini Sakura ya yang paling banyak berperan? Hehe.. tenang dichap kedua Naruto yang akan bermain.

Yeah, pokoknya riviewlah kalo bagus XD.

Oh ya buat Author newbie terus ramein dengan ceritamu ya, terus semangat oke m^v^m salam kenal

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Uchiha Kanaku

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , (mau tambah?)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang jabrik terlihat gelisah didalam sebuah kamar.

Naruto sangat cemas karena pagi ini dia akan menyamar menjadi wanita -lebih tepatnya menjadi Sakura. Apalagi ditambah dengan kaburnya dari kediamannya pasti ibunya marah besar.

Sang pangeran manis ini sedang menunggu Sakura. Entahlah, apa yang dilakukan Sakura hingga membuat dia menunggu dikamar Sakura.

"Tsk, lama sekali dia!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mencak-mencak. Tak lama beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar ini bergeser menampilkan sesosok Sakura dan sesosok wanita yang sedang menenteng sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Naruto, aku sudah memanggil perias istana." Ucap Sakura memberitahu Naruto. "Kenapa kau memanggil perias istana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenang, dia ada dipihakku." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kepuasan. Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dijendela membuat Naruto memekik kaget.

"Kau menganggetkanku!"

"Haha ... Maaf-maaf." Ucap Kakashi sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hime-sama, apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?" Tanya sang perias dengan sopan.

"Oh, tentu." Jawab Sakura mempersilahkan.

Sang perias menepuk tangannya sekali. Datanglah dua orang dayang sambil membawa sebuah gaun adat jepang yang berwarna merah dan putih. Gaun itu tampak seperti yukatta hanya saja dia tampak lebih besar.

Naruto menatap hororr gaun itu, "A-apa aku harus memakai itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, pangeran. Ini tradisi ketika akan melihat calon suaminya." Jawab sang perias sambil membungkuk. Naruto menatap tajam perias itu. Sementara Sakura dan Kakashi menahan ketawa.

"Hei! Tarik ucapanmu itu! Dia bukan calon suamiku tahu. Akukan laki-laki normal," Protes Naruto dengan deathglarean.

"I-iya, tuan muda."

Pemakaian gaun pun telah dilangsungkan hingga sekian lamanya karena Naruto tidak bisa diam ketika dipakaikan gaun itu.

"Tolong jangan terlalu cantik ketika mendadani. Dibuatlah sejelek - jeleknya." Perintah Kakashi membuat kepala Naruto berkedut.

"Hey, kenapa aku dibuat jelek, hah?" Protes Naruto mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura.

"Kalau kau dibuat cantik, Uchiha bungsu itu akan bertambah ingin menikahiku —aah, tidak lebih tepatnya kau." Jelas Sakura didapati anggukan dari manggut-manggut ngerti.

Proses berdandanpun dimulai. Perias itu menggambil sebuah buntelan dari kotak kayu itu dan menepuk-nepuk untuk melapisinya dengan bedak.

Sempat Naruto menolak memakai benda kosmetik itu tapi, iapun akhirnya mau ketika mendapatkan deathglarean dari Sakura.

20 menit telah berlalu. Cukup lama mendadani Naruto. Yah, karena Naruto harus merasakan gincu masuk kedalam mulutnya, masih banyak hal yang tak terduga pada Naruto saat didandanin.

"Ino, kau sepertinya salah deh. Kenapa kau membuatnya tampak cantik?" Tanya Sakura pada sang perias yang bernama Ino dengan kesal.

"Maafkan saya, Hime-sama. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat pangeran muda menjadi jelek." Ucap Ino dengan wajah rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa , kekasihku. sepertinya sudah cukup menurutku." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Hah~ baiklah."

"Lalu, apa aku harus memakai rambut palsu berwarna sama dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Naruto mengingatkan tentang rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan pendek.

"Tidak, kau tidak pantas dengan rambut berwarna senada denganku. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Ujar Sakura dengan santai. "Shion! Bawakan benda pesananku." Perintahnya dan muncullah seorang pelayan sambil membawa surai pirang panjang dengan hati-hati.

"Ini, Hime-sama." Ucapnya sambil memberikan benda itu dengan membungkuk.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil benda tersebut.

Pelayan itu pun pergi. "Cepat pakaikan ini kepadanya." Ino mengangguk dan mengambil rambut palsu dari tangan Sakura. Iapun memakaikannya pada Naruto.

Dipasangnya rambut itu hingga rapih dan pas dikepala Naruto. Sempat terasa gatal oleh Naruto. Tangan perias itu dengan lincah membuat konde dari rambut palsu itu.

Dipasangnya sebuah acsesoris yang berbentuk kipas diatas konde itu. Lalu, memasangkan dua buah kayu —atau sumpit dengan ujungnya tergantung dengan kelopak-kelopak Sakura.

Pendadanan pun selesai. Sakura memandang takjub Naruto. "Kau cantik juga, Naru-chan." Puji Sakura dengan nada sarkitis dan menggoda. Bukannya senang Naruto menggerutu kesal.

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki! Aaarrrgh! Sekali lagi kau bilang aku cantik aku takan mau membantumu." Ancam Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Pasrah Sakura. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Naruto, Kakashi diam-diam terpesona oleh Naruto akan kemanisannya dan kecantikannya.

"Baiklah, Ino dan kalian berdua tugas kalian sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pergi dan terimakasih." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum. Ketiga perias itu mengangguk dan membalas senyum Sakura lalu, keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ne, Sakura. Bagaimana jika Uchiha itu mengetahui rambutmu pink? Dan mengetahui wajahmu?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tenang saja, kalau urusan itu aku sudah meminta kepada baginda Raja untuk merahasiakan ciri-ciriku." Sakura tersenyum puas mengingat tadi malam ia meminta kepada ayahnya soal ciri-cirinya untuk dirahasiakan.

"Lagipula, kalian tidak akan bertatap muka kok'. Kan' ada pembatas diantara kalian." Lanjut Sakura membuat Naruto bernapas lega. Yah, adat jepang memang begitu. Seorang calon suami yang ingin bertemu dengan calon istrinya tidak boleh bertatap muka makanya diberi pembatas —tapi, ini khusus bagi kalangan kerajaan.

"Hmm ... Uchiha itu akan segera datang. sebaiknya aku dan Sakura harus pergi," intrusik Kakashi. "Ya, Kakashi. Oh ya, semoga kau sukses menjalankan ini semua oke?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, Saku-chan. Dan kalian juga harus sukses untuk membatalkan pernikahan kau, Kakashi-kun."

"Ya, kami pergi. Jaa matta ne~" pamit Kakashi sambil menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya lalu, keluar melalui jendela.

Naruto menatap bayangan wajahnya dicermin. "Ternyata aku cantik juga tapi, kenapa aku seperti seorang geisha ya?," ucapnya dengan polos.

* * *

Dua buah tandu yang berukuran besar dan terbuat emas terlihat digotong oleh sebelas orang dikanan dan kiri masing-masing tandu itu. Dibelakang tandu itupun terisi dengan pengawal-pengawal dengan senjata.

Aaa, tentu didalam tandu yang terbuka dan hanya tertutup tirai transparan itu terisi oleh seorang pangeran tampan berwajah datar. Mata onyxnya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tajam. Kulit putih yang pucat. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang melawan arah gravitasi.

Kimono yang tampak mewah dan berwarna merah dikombinasikan dengan emas melekat ditubuhnya. Sungguh sangat cocok untuk pangeran ini. Dan Sebuah samurai yang disarung terbuat emas tergeletak disampingnya.

Pangeran dari negeri barat itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran bungsu dari kerajaan Uchiha.

Dan tandu satunya lagi terisi oleh pangeran sulung Uchiha. Dia kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata onyx yang sama, kulit yang sama, wajah nya terlihat mirip tapi hanya saja sedikit berbeda karena mempunyai dua garis halus disekitar hidungnya. Dan rambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang.

Dia memakai Kimono yang tampak gagah. Berwarna Merah dikombinasikan putih dan hitam lalu, ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari perak.

Dia bernama Itachi Uchiha. Anak sulung dari Raja Fugaku Uchiha.

Seorang penasehat dan terpecaya oleh Itachi membuka tirai. "Itachi-sama, kita telah sampai diistana Haruno," beritahunya.

"Turunkan tandu, Nagato." Perintah Itachi singkat. Nagato mengangguk.

"Turunkan Tandunya!"

Kedua Tandu itupun dipijakan ketanah. Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari tandu itu.

Dilihatnya gerbang istana itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang raja.

Itachi dan Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke berlutut dan menyerahkan pedang bersarung emas itu dihadapan Raja, "Ini yang Mulia, ayahku menitipkan ini padaku untuk memberikannya kepadamu,"

"Aaa, ya, dengan senang hati aku menerima ini," ucap sang Raja sambil mengambil pedang itu lalu, diletakannya pedang itu ditempat khusus yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan.

"Uchiha-san, selamat datang diistana kami," sambut sang permaisuri sambil membungkuk.

Itachi dan Sasuke (yang telah berdiri) juga membungkuk.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa membicarakan lamaran ini?" Tanya Itachi dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam istana," ucap Sang raja mempersilahkan kedua Uchiha itu masuk kedalam istananya. Itachi dan Sasuke pun berjalan masuk kedalam istana itu didampingi sang Raja dan permaisuri.

* * *

"Kakashi-kun, apakah Naruto bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Kakashi yang sedang menunggangi kuda menoleh sebentar kearah Sakura.

"Aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa. Karena dialah yang mempunyai ide," ucap Kakashi mencoba menyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana Uchiha itu tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah aku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukankah, kau bilang bahwa kau menyuruh ayahmu untuk tidak mengasih tahu ciri-cirimu?"

"Ya, aku memang menyuruh ayahku untuk merahasiakannya tapi, kau tahu bukan Uchiha itu genius?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Sudah lah Sakura. Percayalah pada Naruto. Aku yakin ini semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Ya, semoga." Sakura menggenggam erat jubah yang dipakai Kakashi.

* * *

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menikahi putriku?" Tanya sang Raja sambil menduduki singgah sananya.

Sasuke dan Itachi juga ikut duduk. "Ya, tapi, bolehkah aku melihat putrimu sekarang?"

"Haha, sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk melihat putriku ya?" Gurau sang Raja.

Itachi sempat melirik Sasuke dan mendengus geli.

"Aaa, maaf. aku baru teringat sesuatu. Kata putriku dia ingin menemuimu dikamarnya. Hanya kau dan dia. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memanggilnya kesini."

"Hn, dan, boleh aku tahu ciri-cirinya?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu ..." Raja itu tersenyum.

"Anko, tolong antar tamu spesialku kekamar anakku." Perintah sang Raja kepada seorang pelayan berambut pendek ungu.

"Ha'ik, Raja-sama. Mari tuan, Uchiha-sama." Ujar nya.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk kepada Raja. Iapun mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Jadi, Itachi-kun apa kau mau berkeliling istana dan berjamu bersama istriku?" Tanya sang Raja pada Itachi.

"Aaa, kebetulan aku juga ingin melihat-lihat istana ini,"

* * *

Sementara Naruto sedang duduk. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Ada meja berkaki pendek ditengah-tengah dan diatasnya ada sebuah tirai untuk pembatas bagi dirinya dan Uchiha itu.

Naruto merenggut kesal karena Uchiha itu tidak kunjung datang karena ia ingin semuanya segera selesai dan bisa langsung membuka gaun yang sangat panas ini.

"Bah, lama sekali Uchiha sialan itu!" Gerutunya. Naruto tersentak ketika baru menyadari suaranya seperti laki-laki. Iapun berdehem untuk mencoba semaksimal mungkin merubah suaranya menjadi seorang wanita.

"Ekhem, selamat dat- ekhem ... Selamat datang Uchiha, Gaaah! Kenapa susah sih." Ucapnya mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Cek, ekhem ... Cek ... Aku perempuan," mata Naruto membulat. Suaranya bisa sedikit berubah.

"Yuhuu... Aku bisa-bisa! Eh, tapi, kenapa aku bilang 'aku perempuan'?" Tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Uchiha-sama telah datang, Hime-sama." Ujar seseorang diluar kamarnya.

Naruto segera berdiri dan memasang wajah angkuh dan tegas. Sebenarnya dalam dirinya sudah ketakutan setengah mati takut indentitasnya terbongkar.

"Masuk,"

Terdengar pintu digeser dan terdengar juga suara deru langkah kaki yang pelan. Dari celah-celah tikar itu samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat wajah pangeran Uchiha itu walau tidak jelas.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka berduapun membungkuk bersama untuk saling menghormati.

Setelah acara bungkuk-membungkuk merekapun duduk. Sedikit ketegangan dihati Naruto tapi, dia harus menghilangkan rasa tegang itu.

Hening ...

Naruto maupun Uchiha itu tidak angkat bicara. Ini semakin membuat hati Naruto tegang.

Dengan keberanian yang cukup rendah Naruto memecahkan keheningan, "A-apakah ekhem ... Maksudku, apakah kau mau minum teh, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke," ucap pangeran Uchiha itu singkat.

"Aaa, baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan menambahkan embel-embel 'kun',"

Kepala Naruto berkedut kesal. Gaah! Orang ini menyebalkan!, geramnya dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali memakan orang yang ada dibalik tikar ini.

Sementara Sasuke sedang menyeringai kecil. Entah kenapa, dia pasti tahu putri yang ada dibalik tikar ini sedang menahan emosi.

"Kenapa ada tikar?" Tanya Sasuke memandang aneh ada tikar dihadapannya. Walau ada tikar ada didepannya dan tidak bisa melihat rupawan sang putri tapi, Sasuke bisa melihat bibir yang tipis dan seksi terpoles oleh gincu berwarna merah pekat.

"Apakah anda bodoh atau tidak pernah membaca artikel-artikel tentang adat jepang bagi pernikahan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sarkitis.

Ini dia! Ya, aku harus bersikap tidak sopan kepadanya untuk membuat dia tidak ingin menikahi Sakura!, batinnya gembira. Cara pertama dia telah dapatkan.

"Hn,"

Urat-urat kemarahan Naruto tercetak jelas dijidatnya. Jawaban apa itu?, batinnya kesal.

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sepertinya dia ingin langsung keintinya, pikir Naruto. "Silahkan,"

"Apakah kau merasa senang akan menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Hah? Senang? Berani sekali kau bertanya seperti itu. Asal kau tahu, secuilpun aku tidak ada rasa senang menikah oleh lelaki bodoh sepertimu." Jawab Naruto ketus dan mengejek. Sepertinya Naruto kali ini mulai benar-benar serius. Dia sudah bisa memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Jawaban yang bagus," ucap Sasuke masih dengan seringaian tipisnya. 'Dia gila!' Batin Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa kau terima lamaran ini, hmm?" Lanjut Sasuke. Sasuke terus memerhatikan bibir itu. Bibir itu sepertinya sedang tersenyum mengejek.

"Siapa bilang aku menerima lamaran ini? Kau tidak berhak menyatakan aku menerima lamaran ini, Uchiha brengsek yang terhormat."

"Kau tahu? Dari dua jawabanmu itu kau selalu berkata kasar. Seorang putri tidak boleh berkata kasar bukan? Aku ragu kau Putri Haruno Sakura."

'Deg

Bagaikan sebilah pisau menusuk jantung Naruto. Dia tercekat mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha. Naruto mencoba menghilangkan kekagetannya.

"Mulut busuk mu itu tidak berhak menebak sembarangan tentang diriku. Memang kenapa aku berkata kasar? Kalau aku membenci orang, aku bisa berbicara kasar lebih dari ini." Entah kenapa, dia sangat membenci lelaki itu tanpa alasan sebab.

"Jadi, kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Tidak, tapi, aku sangat, sangat membencimu." jawab Naruto tenang dan dingin. Aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hn, sepertinya pertanyaan itu cukup."

Naruto bernapas lega. Karena berdebat dengan Uchiha itu membuat tenggorokannya kering. Diapun mengambil teko dan menuangkan isinya kedalam dua gelas berukuran kecil. Diapun menyodorkan salah satu gelas yang sudah terisi kepada Sasuke. dia meminum tanpa permisi dulu oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya padamu." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan serius walau, Uchiha itu tidak akan melihatnya.

"Silahkan,"

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?" pertanyaan yang bagus, pikir Sasuke sambil mendengus geli.

"Sepertinya kau harus menghapus kata 'ingin' dikalimatmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya yang berupa teh hijau.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Alisnya tampak mengkerut. Manik blue shappiernya juga menajam.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menikahimu—"

'Brak

Naruto menggebrak meja, "Kalau kau tidak ingin menikahiku kenapa kau melamar Saku— ma-maksudku aku, Brengsek!" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan pria itu. Kalau dia tidak ingin menikahi Sakura kenapa melamarnya. Jadi, dia tidak usah berakting seperti ini kan?. Terlebih lagi tadi dia hampir keceplosan. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimat ku, dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang. Namun, dalam hati ia sangat senang.

"Aku tidak ingin menikahimu tetapi, kau tahu bukan? Menjadi seorang Raja harus mempunyai istri dan keturunan." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Uchiha itu benar! Naruto berpikir pasti saat dia akan menjadi Raja dia bernasib sama seperti Uchiha itu. Tapi, dia pernah mendengar Uchiha itu mempunyai banyak wanita gelap.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya dengan alasan seperti itu. aku mengetahui kau mempunyai wanita jalang diistanamu, benar bukan? Berarti kau bisa menikah dengan salah satu wanita jalang itu. Terlebih lagi mereka semua dari putri kerajaan." Cibir Naruto.

"Memang benar perkataan mu tapi, mereka semua adalah pangeran bukan putri yah— lebih tepatnya pria." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian yang lebar.

"Maksudmu?!" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Yeah, bisa dibilang aku adalah seorang ..." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya membuat Naruto bertambah penasaran.

"... Penyuka sesama jenis." Mata Naruto membulat. 'Di-dia, seorang Gay! Gawat!' Batinnya panik.

'Brak

Sasuke menyingkirkan meja itu dengan kasar membuat teko menumpahkan teh hijaunya dan gelas-gelas kecil bergelindingan tanpa arah. Naruto sangat terkejut atas tindakan Sasuke.

"Apa yang—"

Protesannya terpotong ketika Sasuke menerjangnya dan menindihnya. Dia merasa lengan Uchiha itu menyanggah tubuhnya dan tangan satunya lagi membelai pipinya. Terkejut, Naruto terkejut melihat betapa tampannya wajah Uchiha itu.

"Jadi, wajah calon istriku seperti ini?" Tanyanya sambil menjilati pipi Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto histeris, 'Gyaaaa! Dia jorok!'

"Jauhkan lidahmu dari wajahku, brengsek!" Kini suara Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih kelakian. Ia tidak peduli identitasnya terbongkar yang penting Uchiha menjijikan ini jauh darinya.

Sasuke berhenti menjilati pipi Naruto. Ia memandang wajah Naruto hingga leher. Sedikit menyeringai melihat leher Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihat wajahku bukan? Jelekan. Jadi batalkan lamaran ini dan cari wanita lain yang tidak kasar sepertiku!" Bentak Naruto sambil mendorong dada Sasuke tapi, nihil. Kekuatannya dengan kekuatan Sasuke sangat berbeda jauh.

"Huh, asal kau tahu, aku sangat suka dengan wanita kasar sepertimu, Sakura-Hime."

Mata Naruto membulat. Dia ... Gagal membuat Uchiha ini menghentikan lamarannya. Berarti dia salah memilih tindakannya yang menyuruhnya berkata tidak sopan pada Uchiha itu. 'Maafkan aku ... Sakura.' Batinnya miris.

Tanpa permisi Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura — atau Naruto yang sedang menyamar. Terasa sedikit merasakan gincu yang terpoles dibibir.

Lidahnya melesak masuk tapi, Naruto tidak mengijinkannya. Uchiha genius itu tahu cara melawan Naruto. Dia gigit bibir bawah Naruto membuat Naruto memekik. Tanpa membuang kesempatan itu, Sasuke langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk.

Lidahnya mengakses dilorong mulut Naruto. Naruto terus memberontak diciuman itu. Dia sungguh jijik diperlakukan seperti ini.

Rambut palsunya yang dikondekan menjadi berantakan. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang memuncak.

Sementara itu, disela-sela ciuman itu Sasuke menyeringai senang. Birahinya sudah agak memuncak tetapi, dia harus menahannya sebentar lagi.

"Shh ... Aarrggh! Hen ... Tikan!" Teriak Naruto disela-sela ciuman. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena membutuhkan oksigen tapi, permainannya belum berhenti. Kini, lidahnya berada dileher Naruto. Dia menggigit-gigit gemas leher tan itu.

"Sa-sakit!" Teriak Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tidak berhenti masih ingin bermain dileher itu.

Tangan kanannya ingin masuk kedalam gaun itu dan Naruto menyadarinya. 'Gawat! Dia bisa akan tahu kalau aku tidak mempunyai dada!' Batin Naruto panik.

'Buagh

Naruto meninju dagu Sasuke dengan keras membuat Sasuke sedikit terpental darinya dan Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Fufufu, tenagamu kuat seperti laki-laki payah, Hime." Ejek Sasuke sambil mengelap darah dari dagu dan mulutnya. Sedikit meringis merasakan sakit didagunya.

Naruto tersentak. Apa dia tahu kalau aku laki-laki? Tidak mungkin! Tapi, kenapa dia menyindirku seperti itu!, pikirnya frustasi.

Naruto merapihkan gaunnya yang berantakan dan juga rambutnya walau kesusahan karena dia tidak tahu merapihkan rambut panjang palsunya seperti apa.

"Kau sudah melecehkanku! Kau harus dihukum mati!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Khukhukhu, kau mau menghukumku? Percuma saja! Kau tahu? Kau adalah calon istriku," Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian iblisnya. Perkataan Sasuke benar. Naruto mematung ditempat.

Sasuke berdiri. Kini mereka saling bertatap muka. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita sudah cukup sampai disini," ucap Sasuke sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum menggeser pintunya, Sasuke menoleh dan berkata,

"Jangan khawatir, Hime. Kita tidak akan menikah dengan cepat." Sasukepun menggeser pintu dan menghilang seperti kabut.

Naruto masih membatu. "Aku ... Gagal ... Maafkan aku, Sakura ..." Naruto terduduk lemas dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Aaa, kau sudah bertemu dengan, putriku?" Tanya sang Raja ketika melihat Sasuke sudah datang kembali.

"Ya, dan tentang pernikahan, aku masih ragu untuk melaksanakannya. Sebaiknya kita tunda dulu pernikahan ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Apakah putriku bilang sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sang Raja dengan raut wajah curiga.

"Ha-ah, tidak. Tadi, kami hanya berkenalan dan makan bersama." Bohong Sasuke.

Itachi yang ada disamping Raja itu sudah mengetahui adiknya berbohong.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, itu terserah padamu. Kalau kau ingin menikahi wanita lain aku juga tidak akan menudingmu." Ucap sang Raja dengan senyumnya. Yah, asal kalian tahu, ayah Sakura menerima lamaran ini juga terpaksa karena dia takut putrinya akan sakit hati ketika melihat pangeran Kakashi akan menikah. Itulah sebabnya dia menerima lamaran itu.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu."

"Sepertinya, urusan ini telah selesai. Sebaiknya kami akan pulang. Dan terimakasih atas kebaikanmu tadi." Pamit Itachi sambil membungkuk dan Sasuke juga.

"Baiklah, aku dan istriku akan mengantarkan kalian." Ucap sang Raja.

* * *

Kini satu tandu diisi oleh dua orang pangeran. Yah, karena Itachi ingin membicarakan tentang Sakura kepada Sasuke. Dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Outotou, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia bukan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi dengan memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Dengan senyum kemenangan Sasuke berkata, "Jelas aku tahu. Dari sejak kau memberitahu aku harus menikahi seorang gadis Haruno aku langsung menyuruh suruhanku untuk mengambil sketsa wajahnya." Sasuke tampak mengambil sesuatu dijubah lengannya. Sebuah gulung kertas diberikan ke Itachi.

Itachi membuka gulungan itu. "Jadi, wajah Sakura-hime seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Tercetak jelas gambar seorang putri Haruno yang sedang tersenyum dikertas itu.

"Ya, dan aku bertemu dengan seorang pria menyamar menjadi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil.

Tampak jelas Itachi terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ada pembatas dari kalian untuk tidak saling menunjukan muka? " Tanya Itachi tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau benar. Pada awalnya aku kira dia adalah Sakura tapi, saat dia berbicara dan berdehem untuk meniru suara wanita aku langsung mngetahuinya kalau dia bukan Sakura. Dan terlebih lagi dia terus membicarakan untuk tidak menikahinya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia laki-laki. Bukankah ada juga wanita bersuara berat?"

"Penyamarannya terlalu buruk. Saat aku memberikan pemanasan kepadanya dan melihat dilehernya ada gundukan kecil aku tahu dia laki-laki. Aku juga tidak merasakan dua buah gundukan didadanya saat menindihnya tadi. Apa lagi, Rambutnya berwarna kuning bukan pink seperti Sakura."

"Apa kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Dia ... Namikaze Naruto. Pangeran dari kerajaan selatan." Itachi membelalakan matanya.

"Na-namikaze Naruto! adik dari Kyuubi?!" Pekiknya.

"Urusai, Baka-Aniki! tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu 'adik dari Kyuubi'?" tanya Sasuke memandang Aniki—nya bingung.

"Yeah, aku menyamar menjadi guru untuk mengajarkan dia menggunakan samurai. tetapi sungguh, Aku tidak menyangka seorang pangeran seperti dirinya mau merendahkan dirinya menyamar menjadi wanita." Ucap Itachi dengan dengusan geli. perlu kalian ketahui Itachi juga sedang menyamar menjadi seorang guru bagi Kyuubi.

"Oh ... begitu. tetapi, Dia tidak merendahkan dirinya. Tapi, dia menolong Sakura karena Sakura tidak ingin menikah denganku tetapi, dengan pangeran Hatakhe Kakashi. Begitulah yang kudengar dari salah satu perias Sakura yang telah aku suap ."

"Ha-ah ... Rencana yang cerdik dan mulia." Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Lalu, apa rencanamu?" Lanjut Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana ia bisa bertahan." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan antusias.

"Maa, maa, sepertinya akan menarik dan, tentang pernikahanmu kita bisa bicarakan dilain waktu. Toh, Ayah tidak terlalu mementingkan itu," Ucap Itachi dengan pandangan santai. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kakaknya lalu, dia berseringaian iblis.

Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan dengan penyamaran itu, **Princess Man!**

**TBC**

* * *

gyaaa! Gomen-nasai kalo diakhirnya Sasuke kebanyakan ngomong w ne,ne gomen kalo telat publishnya -_- soalnya gk ada waktu ..

dan kalian udah tahu bukan kalau Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto nyamar jadi Sakura X3 gomen kalau aneh atu sebagainya dan terimakasih buat riviews chap satu ^^/

akuy balas riviews nya yoo... oh ya makasih untuk periviews and fav and fol *bungkuk

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy**: hoho maaf ya bkalo gak update kilat XD*diinjek*. maaf fic shorainya belum bisa diupdate -_-. aaa, makasih ya riviewsnya :3

** :**benarkah idenya bagus? arigatou kalau begitu :). aku juga penasaran kaya gimana ekspresinya XD. disini semi M nya *nunjuk-nunjuk atas*?* ghomen kalo gak kerasa acem-acemnya -3-. arigatou ya riviewsnya.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: tenang ajj ini multi chap kok. kalau urusan kyuubi pasti diurusnya dichap 3 tapi maybe yo... oh-oh tentunya pakai wig kuning. saya gak rela kalau rambutnya jadi permen karen *disannaro Sakura* . makasih ya udah baca difacebook duluan :3 dan riviewsnya.

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka: **hahaha gak tahu deh mungkin banyak cow kali XD. oh-oh tidak bisa. naru harus pake wig kuning. maka dari itu aku juga gak bisa bayangin gimana Narutio pake wig pink -_- . makasih udah riview.

**devilojoshi **: aah tenang ajj . pasti akan aku buat Sasu tergila-gila dengan ukenya *smile misterius. makasih udah riviewsnya.

**Vipris :**udah diupdate. sankyuu.:3

**NamikazeNoah**: iya Naru begok sih *dirasen* XD. aku juga turut berduka cita kekeke. sankyuu udah riviews.

**laila. **: aku juga gak suka sama pair SakuKaka tapi, aku bingung buat masangin siapa buat Sakura -.-. makasih udah riviews.

**sauce**: makasih udah riviews.

**Guest :**kamu pasti bakalan tahu jawabanmu ada dichap ini XD. thanks udah riviews. :3

**noninonayy**: ahh, aku emang sedikit ngikutin dari film korea kerajaan tapi cuman yang pas lagi pertemuan pangeran dan putri dikamar dengan sebuah tirai ^^. so thanks yo..

ne, ne, readers aku pengen ada pair naru lkagi tapi aku bingung siapa yang bakalan jadi saingan Sasuke. gaara atau Shikamaru atau Sasori.

kalau aku sih pengennya Sasori ama Shikamaru tapi kalau kalian?

lontong ya ... aku pengen minta pendapat kalian ^^

Mind RnR Minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Uchiha Kanaku

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , (mau tambah?)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto! Bangunlah!"

Perlahan kelopak tan itu terbuka menampilkan iris blue shappiernya yang indah bagaikan lautan. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga membinasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

perlahan penghilatannya pun mulai jelas dan terlihat seorang wanita menatap cemas dirinya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah …" seru wanita yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Sakura dan Kakashi yang berada disampingnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengedarkan penglihatannya ketubuhnya. "Kemana bajuku? Bukankah aku sedang menyamar? Dan, Aaa! Uchiha sia —"

ucapannya terhenti ketika mengingat peristiwa tadi. Dimana ia berdebat dengan Uchiha. Dan Uchiha itu tetap akan … menikahinya.

bagaikan petir menyambar hatinya ketika mengingat itu lagi. Hatinya sungguh sedih tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya. Andai saja dia tidak mengambil langkah yang salah tapi, nasi sudah jadi bubur dia tidak bisa memilih langkah yang benar.

Naruto menatap sedih kedua pasangan itu. "Maaf …" lirih Naruto. Tampak tangannya mencengkram selimutnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak apa, Naruto … Kami sudah tahu mengenai 'itu' semua." Balas Sakura tersenyum pahit. Kakashi yang ada disebelah Sakura hanya menundukan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu tahu mengenai itu semua?" Naruto menatap bingung Sakura. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebelumnya, kami bersembunyi dibalik jendela dan melihat semuanya." Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bukankah kalian pergi untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu, Kakashi-kun?" tanya Naruto memindahkan tatapannya kearah Kakashi.

"Ya, Memang kami akan pergi untuk membatalkan pernikahanku tapi —"

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi dan Sakura sedang menuju kekediaman calon pengantinnya Kakashi untuk meminta bantuan berkeja sama dengan Rin supaya membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Mereka baru setengah perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba Kuda yang ditumpangi oleh Kakashi dan Sakura berhenti. Kuda berwarna putih itupun memekik nyaring.

Kakashi dan Sakura segera melompat untuk melihat apa yang ada didepan kuda itu. betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek coklat sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Rin?" panggil Kakashi pelan. Orang yang dipanggil menatap Kakashi. "Maaf, mengganggu perjalananmu pangeran-sama dengan Sakura-hime tapi, aku tahu kau ingin kekediaman ku bukan?" tanya wanita itu yang bernama Rin. Rin adalah anak seorang bangsawan yang ayahnya sebagai mentri diistana Kakashi.

"Ya, Aku ingin kekediamanmu untuk berkerja sama denganmu untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita." kata Kakashi menatap serius kepada Rin. Sakura yang sudah tahu betul wanita itu hanya terdiam dan memandanginya.

"Kau tidak usah melakukan itu. Raja-sama dan ayahku sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita." Ucap Rin sembari tersenyum tipis. Kakashi dan Sakura melebarkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi dan Sakura berbarengan. "Itu adalah permintaanku. Kau tahu bukan ayahku sangat sayang kepadaku dan Raja Sakumo juga menyayangiku maka, aku meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Dan ayah ku setuju jika aku menikah dengan Uchiha Obito. Itu mudah bukan?" ucap Rin dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Tunggu dulu! kau bilang Uchiha?" tanya Sakura menatap intens Rin.

"Ya, Sakura-hime. Dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan Uchiha." Jelas Rin sambil menunduk sedikit.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia jadi teringat akan nasib Naruto dengan bertemunya Pangeran Uchiha itu.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Rin dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rin, "Kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan olehku. Lalu, bagaimana cara aku mengungkapkan terimakasihku?" Kakashi tersenyum dan memeluk Rin sebentar.

"Rin-san, aku juga ingin berterimakasih . bagaimana aku membalasnya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Rin.

"Aaa! Tidak usah berterimakasih kepadaku. Aku melakukan itu juga demi diriku bukan? Dan lebih baik Sakura-hime menolong Namikaze-san." Sakura tersentak dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Rin.

"Terimakasih kau telah mengingatkanku dan terimakasih juga atas pembatalan pernikahanmu dengan Kakashi." Ucap Sakura lembut. Kakashi tersenyum lembut kepada dua wanita itu. sepertinya mereka akrab dengan waktu singkat, pikir Kakashi.

"Aaa … Sama-sama Sakura-hime. Sebaiknya kalian cepat lah menolong teman kalian." Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Rin." Kakashi dan Sakura menaiki kudanya dan berbalik arah untuk keistana Sakura. Sakura melambai kan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Rin yang masih tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Rin-san." Gumam Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berduapun kembali keistana Sakura. setelah sesampainya mereka memanjat atap dan turun bersembunyi dibalik jendela kamar Sakura.

betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua melihat ada sang pangeran Uchiha itu. merekapun mengintip untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dengan Sasuke yang sedang serius.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kalau ayahmu sudah setuju untuk tidak menikahkanmu maka kalian bisa menikah bukan?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua pasangan itu. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kakashi —"

"Naruto … ayahku tidak akan merubah pikirannya." Lirih Sakura. Seandainya Sakura tahu … seandainya Sakura tahu bahwa Ayahnya bisa membatalkan pernikahannya sesudah mencobanya untuk bilang kepada sang beliau mengenai pembatalan pernikahan Kakashi. Tapi … Sakura terlalu takut untuk bilang karena dia sangat tahu sifat ayahnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat menghiraukan buku-buku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah, Naruto. Aku dan Kakashi telah menyepakati menerima pernikahan itu. walaupun … aku harus berpisah dengan Kakashi." Lanjut Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnyapun runtuh.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura, "Sakura, aku tidak bisa melihat sahabatku tidak bahagia. Kau harus bahagia bersama Kakashi. Aku akan terus mencari cara untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu!" Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam kearah mata emerald Sakura. Tampak dimata itu terkejut. Dan Kakashi pun terkejut.

"Ja-jadi, kau masih mau meneruskan penyamaran ini?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk mantap dan melepaskan cengkaramannya.

tampak air mata Sakura mengalir deras. Diapun segera menghamburkan kepelukan Naruto.

"Kamu memang sahabatku. Terimakasih Naruto …" ucap Sakura memeluk erat Naruto. Kakashi sedikit menitikan air mata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau dan Uchiha tampak sangat hot ya?" Kakashi tersenyum sehingga matanya menyipit. Naruto menatap horror Kakashi. "A-apakah Ka-"

"Ya, kami sudah melihatnya Naruto. Kau tampak sangat menggairahkan." Gurau Sakura dengan tertawa kecil.

"APA?! TIDAAAAK!"

dan kali ini sepertinya Naruto harus pulang dengan wajah semerah tomat.

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang merebahkan dirinya disebuah futon. Mata obsidiannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyuman tipis diwajahnya muncul begitu saja ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi .

berdebatnya dengan Princess Man yang baru ia beri gelar pada wanita —lebih tepatnya seorang pria. Masih mengingat bibirnya yang terpoles gincu tapi, tetap terasa begitu manis. Dan keindahan blue shappier dikedua bola mata itu.

yah, sejak wajah bertemu wajah dengan Princess Man itu Sasuke langsung menyukainya. Pada saat itu sedikit hatinya berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah sang Princess Man yang sangat manis dan imut. Aroma tubuhnya pun yang berbau jeruk dengan perpaduan lemon masih terasa di indra penciumannya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa kasarnya pangeran itu. tapi, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar ketika mengingat dimana sang ayah yang mengingatkannya ditempo hari yang lalu, untuk segera mencari seorang wanita jika ingin menjadi seorang Raja. Tapi, ayahnya tidak peduli kapan ia akan mencari wanita kecuali sang Raja hampir bertemu dengan ajalnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan keinginan Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang Raja tetapi, ibu tercintanya meminta dia menjadi Raja yang hebat. Dan, Sasuke harus menuruti keinginan sang ibu.

Dan, diapun merasa marah ketika Ayahnya melarangnya untuk tidak lagi mengoleksi seorang pria. Yah~ hoby Uchiha bungsu ini memang aneh. Suka mengoleksi pria sebagai teman kencannya dimalam hari. Mungkin sudah puluhan lebih dia mengoleksi pria-pria berwajah imut.

Masih ingat dengan perkataan Sasuke bahwa dia mengoleksi seorang pria kepada Naruto? Dan ternyata itu memang benar.

Tapi, sebagian ia buang karena merasa bosan. Begitulah sifat kejam Sasuke.

dan untungnya Sasuke mempunyai istana sendiri sehingga dia bisa menaruh pria-pria berwajah imut itu untuk tinggal disitu. kalau tidak ayahnya akan memenggal kepalanya.

Dan kali inipun Sasuke sedang berada diistananya sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang terpotong tadi pagi bersama Naruto. Mengingatnya saja membuat gairah Sasuke semakin memuncak.

Tiba-tiba pintu tergeser. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berwajah cukup manis memasuki kamar pribadinya. "Hn?" tanyanya dengan gumaman.

"Sasuke, 'dia' akan menjadi uke mu yang keberapa? Keseratus?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ambigu dan nada sarkitis. Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud pertanyaan itu berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya berpura-pura bodoh.

pemuda bersurai panjang itu menghela napas dan duduk disamping Sasuke. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Aku dan lainnya sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi tadi pagi oleh kakakmu." Ucap pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna lavender.

'Brengsek, Aniki!' geramnya dalam hati. Ha-ah, setelah pulang dari kerajaan Haruno memang Itachi langsung keistana khusus bagi Sasuke untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi dan tak lupa untuk ekhembercumbuekhem dengan salah satu uke Itachi yang bernama Deidara. Aaa, Author lupa untuk memberi tahu bahwa Itachi juga hobby mengoleksi uke seperti Sasuke. Uke Itachi dan Sasuke telah dicampurkan dan disatukan diistana Sasuke. memang kakak-adik ini tidak jauh berbeda. ckckckck

"Neji, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kau menambahkan 'uke-uke'disini. Jadi, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu?"

Perlu kalian ketahui Neji adalah uke pertama Sasuke dan lainnya mungkin tidak usah disebutin. Mungkin setelah Naruto akan menjadi milik Sasuke Pasti, Sasuke akan membuang semua koleksi-koleksinya termasuk Neji.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku cemburu. Puas kau?" ujar Neji ketika melihat Sasuke masih berseringaian. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merangkul pundak Neji dan mendorongnya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Neji.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghapus rasa cemburumu, hmm?" Sasuke menjilat bibir tipis Neji. Tiba-tiba saja Neji berseringaian.

"Mungkin kau harus bermain denganku malam ini?" tanya Neji dengan menggoda dan membalas jilatan Sasuke.

"Baiklah," lidah mereka saling bertautan. Lidah Sasuke menyapu lidah Neji dengan lembut. Sasuke pun langsung meraup bibir Neji dengan nafsu yang membara. Lidahnya melesak masuk kedalam rongga Neji dan Neji dengan senang hati membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain dimulutnya. Lidah nyapun bergulat dengan lidah Neji. Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama.

"nngg ... ~," desah Neji disela-sela ciumannya. Cairan saliva turun disudut kedua mulut mereka. Entah mengapa kamar itu menjadi panas akibat kedua pria itu.

dengan remasan lembut, Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas-remas pantat Neji dan —Ow ... Ow ... cukup sampe situ! Ini rated T bukan M . khukhukhukhu *digaplok reader*

Pastinya sore ini akan menjadi sore yang panjag bagi kedua pria itu.

* * *

Naruto menatap horror gerbang yang ada dihadapannya. Yah~ Naruto telah kembali keistananya tapi, mengapa ia menatap horror gerbang itu? ha-ah, dikarenakan dia telat pulang.

Dia tidak boleh pulang malam-malam karena pasti dia akan mendapatkan hukuman berlimpah dari ibunya dan Kakaknya dan terlebih lagi ia mengingat bahwa dia kabur dari istana tanpa ijin dari ibunya.

gerbang itu terbuka dengan penuh rasa ketakutan dia membungkuk. "Ni-nii-san, se-selamat malam." Ucapnya dengan suara yang penuh ketakutan.

"berdiri dengan tegaplah, Naruto." Perintah suara dengan tegas. Dari situ, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Kyuubi pasti sedang marah besar. Naruto berdiri dengan tegap dan melihat Kakaknya bertampang datar.

Di belakangnya ada makhluk —hmm, bisa dikatakan hewan rubah yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Dulu rubah itu sangat kecil dan imut tetapi, karena ramuan ciptaan Kyuubi dia menjadi besar dan tinggi seperti itu.

dengan bulu merah-keorange-orangean, ekornya berjumlah Sembilan sedang bergoyang-goyang berkeliaran dan mata ruby seperti kakaknya menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto tahu bahwa peliharaan kakaknya juga sedang marah kepadanya. Tapi, dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka berdua marah. Apakah dia pulang telat? Ya, pasti itu!, pikir Naruto.

"Naruto bisa kau mendekat?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada dingin dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto mendekati Kyuubi dengan perasaan takut. "A-ada apa, Nii-san? A-apa kau akan menghukumku karena aku pulang telat?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Rubah yang bernama sama dengan majikannya menggeram pelan.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja menyingkap kerah hakama Naruto dengan kasar. Disitu terdapat banyak bercak merah –akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi pagi–.

'PLAAK

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya ketika pipinya terkena tamparan dari Kyuubi. "Ni-nii —"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ada tanda bercak merah itu?" tanya Kyuubi geram. Kalian masih ingat dia mempunyai penyakit brother complex? Ya! Kyuubi ingin adiknya pulang tanpa ada noda pada tubuhnya. Hanya dialah yang boleh menodainya. Hanya dia!

"Na-naru hanya terkena gigitan nyamuk, Kyuu-nii," bohong Naruto sambil meringis ketika pipinya masih sakit. Sedikit hatinya merasa sakit melihat Kyuubi yang pertama kali ini menamparnya.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau sudah diajarkan olehku untuk tidak berbohong pada Anikimu sendiri. Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Cairan bening tampak mengalir. Dia masih tak percaya anikinya bisa menamparnya hanya karena bercak merah dilehernya. Uchiha itu harus membayarnya, pikir Naruto.

"Kyuubi! Bawa dia kekamarku!" perintah Kyuubi pada peliharaannya. Kyuubi sang rubah dengan sigap mematuhi perintah majikannya. Iapun membawa Naruto dengan ekornya yang besar dan panjang.

"Gyaaa! a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto berteriak karena terkejut atas tindakan peliharaan kakaknya.

"Pengawal tutup semua gerbang yang ada diistana ini dan beritahu aku jika Minato dan Kushina telah pulang!" perintah Kyuubi sembari berjalan memasuki istana.

* * *

Suasana didalam kamar ini menjadi hangat ketika Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari 'A' hingga 'Z' tentang pernikahan Sakura dan dirinya yang harus menyamar menjadi Sakura.

"Naruto ... kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari awal?" tanya Kyuubi sembari melempar sebuah pil kearah peliharaannya. Kyuubi sang peliharaannya menangkap pil itu dan menelannya. Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi kecil seperti ukuran kucing. Peliharaan itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan lucu. Ha-ah, Kyuubi memang bisa membesarkan dan mengecilkan peliharaannya dengan ramuan ciptaannya.

"A-aku takut jika Kyuu-nii menertawakanku dan mengejekku." Ucap Naruto pelan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto, bagaimana aku bisa menertawakan adikku yang sedang terlibat dengan pernikahan Sakura? Asal kau tahu, aku sangat senang kau bisa menolong Sakura karena bagiku sakura juga adikku." Ucap Kyuubi lembut sembari memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Dan aku minta maaf karena telah menamparmu. Aku sungguh kesal dengan tanda merah itu dan jika aku bertemu bocah Uchiha itu akan kusuruh Kyuubi memakan dia hidup-hidup." Lanjut Kyuubi sembari menggeram.

Diujung sana, Kyuubi Si peliharaan sedang membentuk dirinya menjadi bola dengan ekornya seperti tringgili dan menggelindingkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sungguh imut dan menggemaskan membuat Author ingin memakannya*?*. Tapi, jika dia sudah menjadi hewan yang besar dan tinggi dia akan menjadi makhluk buas.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nii. Aku mengerti tentang perasaan Kyuu-nii. Dan aku juga ingin Uchiha brengsek itu mati." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis, 'Kau tidak mengerti akan perasaan ku ...'

"Naru … aku baru ingat. Bahwa Minato dan Kushina sedang pergi kekediaman Uchiha. Dan katanya mereka akan menjemput semua keluarga Uchiha itu keistana kita." Ujar Kyuubi membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"A-APA?!"

**TBC**

* * *

****Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn Reeaadeerr* teriak pake toak #disumpel batu . gomen pendek and lama publishnya. karena modem rusak + sakit jadi gak bisa kewarnet. sory banget yoo #cium"in tangan reader *digeplak.

aku ingin bilang sesuatu bahwa adat ini sebenarnya khas jepang tapi itu zamannya kerajaan duuuulu banget. dan itu bagi kalangan Raja ajj. *nemu digoogle. dan korea juga ad yng pke adat ini so, adat ini bercampur dengan korea.

ne, ne readers gimana dengan chap ini? semua pertanyaan readers sudah ada yang terjawab bukan? kalo belum tunggu chap depaan XD. Oh ya, aku bukan pencipta fic Your soon the angel jadi, gomeen kau salah orang ^^"a

kalo dichap ini gak ada seru"nya gomeeen yo .d.

oh ya, Domi lagi gak bisa bales riviews kalian karena aku lagi pake PC sekolah karena ada pelajaran TIK and waktunya terbatas. nanti kalo udah ada modemnya pasti aku bakalan bales dan kalian boleh bertanya" sepuas kalian ...

yossh sampai jumpa dan beri aku riviews :D*plaak

**MIND RnR MINNA-SAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , (mau tambah?)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

"APA?"

"Urusai, bocah!" bentak Kyuubi kesal karena kupingnya mendadak tuli karena mendengar suara merdu sang adik.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kyuu-nii, pasti bercanda?!" tanya Naruto dengan panik. Siapa sih yang gak panik kalau Uchiha sialan itu akan bertemu dengannya?. Bisa-bisa dia mampus kalau, Uchiha itu mengetahui identitasnya.

"Apa maksudmu bercanda? Aku benar-benar serius."

'Jleb

Seperti ada samurai menusuk jantungnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuubi yang seperti lonceng kematian.

"Gyaaa! Kyuu-nii, apa yang harus kulakukan ketika bertemu dengan Uchiha itu? bagaimana kalau dia tahu identitasku dan bilang-bilang pada Kaa-san dan ayah Sakura? Bisa-bisa aku akan mati!" ujar Naruto histeris sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang lah, Naruto! Kau itu bodoh atau dungu? Kaukan menyamar menjadi wanita mana mungkin Uchiha itu akan mengenalimu dalam wujud laki-laki?" ucap Kyuubi dengan dengusan dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Naruto menghela napas lega dan tertawa canggung.

"Hehehe, kau benar, Kyuu-nii. Tapi, bagaimana dia mengenali wajahku?" tanya Naruto masih sedikit panic. Bagaimanapun rasa panik itu tidak akan hilang jika dia akan saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Percayalah padaku. Uchiha itu tidak akan mengenalimu," ucap Kyuubi menenangkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lesu. Dia masih sedikit panik takut akan identitasnya kebongkar tapi, dia harus percaya pada Kyuu-nii, Kakak tersayangnya.

"Kurama-Sama! Ada surat dari Ratu, tuan muda." Teriak dibalik pintu itu. Kyuubi mendecak kesal. Aaa,author lupa ngasih tahu nama asli Kyuubi.

Nama sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Kurama. Namun, dia tidak suka dipanggil kurama maka dia menyebut dirinya Kyuubi seperti peliharaannya.

"Jangan berteriak didepan kamar orang! Nanti akan kugantung lehermu!" balas Kyuubi sadis. Orang yang berteriak tadi langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah. Naruto sendiri saja menatap horror kakaknya yang sadisnya minta ampun.

"Cepat Masuk!"

"I-iya, tuan muda." Seorang pelayan laki-laki memasuki kamar Kyuubi dan membungkuk hormat pada Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"I-ini surat dari Ratu, tuan muda." Ujar sang pelayan dengan ketakutan dan memberi surat kepada Kyuubi.

"Ck, aku sudah tahu. Sekarang kau pergi." Usir Kyuubi tanpa melihat kearah pelayan itu melainkan kearah surat yang ada digenggamannya. Pelayan itu membungkuk lagi untuk pamit dan berjalan cepat untuk segera keluar dari kamar mengerikan itu.

"Itu dari Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto mendekati Kyuubi untuk melihat surat itu. Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka surat itu.

Disana tertera tulisan bertinta dikertas itu dari tangan ibunya. Kyuubipun membacanya.

'Kyuubi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sepertinya akan sampai dilusa depan. Perintahkan para pelayan dan dayang-dayang untuk memasak yang banyak sekarang dan bersihkan istana itu hingga tidak ada debu yang menempel diistana. Kalau sedikit saja ada debu, kaa-san akan menghukummu yang bertanggung jawab atas ini.'

Kyuubi sweatdrope. Apa-apaan masa ada debu saja dia yang kena batunya. Kan seharusnya para pelayan-pelayan itu dong yang dihukum!, batin Kyuubi kesal.

'Aaa, jangan lupa bersihkan tempat suci pemakaman Tsunade-sama karena kita akan memperingati kematiannya. dan sediakanlah sajian-sajiannya.

Oh ya, ibu dan Tousan sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kau dan Naruto. kalian harus memakai Kimono yang terbuat dari benang sutra itu. tampillah setampan mungkin. Kalau perlu perias istana mendadani kalian.'

"Apa-apaan orang itu. menyuruh perias istana untuk mendadani kita. Emang kita banci!" sungut Kyuubi. Sementara Naruto memandang kakaknya bingung. "Kyuu-nii, lagi PMS ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah amat-sangat polos.

Setelah bertanya itu, Naruto mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Kyuubi. Kyuubipun melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

'Apakah Naruto belum pulang? Jika adikmu belum pulang gantunglah dia. Seterah mau digantung dimana saja, asalkan jangan dipohon toge.

itu saja yang ibu tulis. Jangan lupa sampaikan pesan ibu kepelayan-pelayan itu.

Sampai bertemu di lusa anakku.'

Pesan itupun berakhir dengan Kyuubi membuang surat itu kesembarang arah.

"Naruto, Kaa-san dan Uchiha itu akan sampai lusa nanti. Jadi, kau bisa bernapas lega." Ucap Kyuubi terselip nada sarkitis dan tatapan mengejek.

"Be-benarkah? Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan senang. Tapi, dia terlalu mengawali perayaannnya sebelum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dilusa nanti. Khukhukhu …

"Apakah ada dayang disana?" tanya Kyuubi pada orang yang ada diluar kamarnya. "Iya, tuan." Terlihat pintu kamar Kyuubi tergeser menampilkan seorang pelayan wanita yang cukup cantik.

Kyuubi langsung memerintahkan dayang itu untuk melaksanakan pesan ibunya. Dayang itupun mengerti dan pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya bersama dayang dan pelayan lainnya.

Tangan putih Kyuubi terulur membelai pipi tan Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapat perlakuan kakaknya, "K-kyuu-nii?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan penyamaran dan pingsan. Kau boleh tidur dikamarku denganku." Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut dan menyuruh Naruto merebahkan dirinya difuton yang telah tersedia.

Kyuubipun ikut merebahkan dirinya, "K-kyuu-nii, bolehkah kau memelukku supaya aku bisa tidur?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit bersemu. Yeah, memang sudah lama sekali Naruto menginginkan sebagai adik dipeluk oleh kakaknya saat tidur tapi, Kyuubi tak pernah mengijinkannya.

Kyuubi membulatkan mata _ruby_-nya mendengar permintaan adiknya. Inilah yang dia tidak suka jika Naruto tidur dikamarnya. Karena Naruto akan berharap darinya untuk memeluknya supaya Naruto bisa tidur. Tapi … itu sulit mengabulkannya karena perasaan yang selama ini dimusnahkan akan muncul kembali.

"Ti—"

"Ayolah, Kyuu-nii …" mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyes –jurus andalannya. Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik berdebat dengan pikiran dan perasaannya iapun menyetujui permintaan adiknya. Biarlah … kali ini Kyuubi memeluk adiknya layaknya seorang kakak.

Kyuubi pun memeluk adiknya tanpa menjawab 'Baiklah' kepada Naruto. Naruto pada saat itu sangat senang dan menyamankan posisinya didekapan Kyuubi. Narutopun tertidur pulas dan mendengkur halus.

Kyuubi yang masih terjaga menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah adiknya yang tertidur pulas. Wajah itu … Sangat polos dan … damai. Membuat hatinya terbalut oleh kehangatan.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga Kyuubi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang meluncur keluar dari hidung mancung Naruto. Semburat merah muncul dipipi Kyuubi membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri. 'Arrrgh! Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi!', batinnya kesal.

Kyuubi mendekati wajah Naruto memperpendek jarak diantara wajah mereka. Sempat ada rasa keraguan dari mata Kyuubi tetapi, perasaan itu tidak bisa ditahan.

dengan hati-hati Kyuubi menempelkan bibirnya dibibir ranum itu. sekitar 5 detik Kyuubi mencium Naruto dan langsung melepaskannya. Namun, 5 detik itu bagaikan 5 menit sehingga Kyuubi bisa merasakan manis dibibir, Naruto.

Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Kyuubi segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati —takut membuat Naruto bangun. Setelah berhasil, iapun pergi kekamar Naruto untuk tidur disana dan menenangkan perasaannya yang membuncah.

'Siaal! Dia adikku! Aku tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan kepadanya! Ingat itu Kyuubi!'

* * *

"Kushina, aku senang sekali kita akan berkumpul lagi diistanamu …" ucap wanita dengan rambut panjang hitamnya yang terurai. Terlihat sekali wanita itu tersenyum lembut kepada wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

Wanita yang berambut merah tergelung keatas juga menampilkan senyumannya. "Aaa, benarkah?" tanyanya. Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh cangkir kecil yang ada dimeja. Iapun meminum cairan yang ada disana.

Wanita berparas anggun itu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau mendadak mengundang keluargaku keistanamu? Apakah ada yang perlu dibicarakan atau kita memperingati kematian Ratu Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Mikoto. Kita akan memperingati kematian Ratu Tsunade-sama yang telah mempertalikan persaudaraan Namikaze dan Uchiha. Tapi … aku dan suamiku akan ber bicara sesuatu kepada kalian setelah sampai diistanaku." Wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto mengangguk kecil menyetujui ucapan Kushina.

Uchiha Mikoto nama wanita itu. dia adalah permaisuri dari kerajaan Uchiha. Namikaze dan Uchiha telah mentalikan persaudaraan diantara kerajaan itu dan itu berkat Tsunade -Ratu kedua Namikaze. maka, mereka sangat akrab dan beda sekali dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang mengikat tali permusuhan diantara kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya. Untunglah, kedua kerajaan ini sangat paling tertinggi diantara kerajaan lain membuat mereka tidak bisa melawan Namikaze dan Uchiha.

"Kushina, kuharap kau dan Minato-kun membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatku gembira." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Hmm … aku tidak bisa menjamin itu." balas Kushina dengan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, itu hanya harapanku saja. Sebaiknya kita tidur karena aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat keistanamu dan bertemu dengan kedua anakmu." Ucap Mikoto sembari menggelarkan sebuah futon.

"Mikoto? Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kamarmu bukannya disebelah?" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah bingung. Mikoto tersenyum simpul sembari merebahkan dirinya difuton.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama seperti waktu kita masih anak-anak."

"Ha-ah, baiklah."

Ya, mereka sedang berada dipenginapan karena butuh dua hari untuk sampai keistana Namikaze tapi, karena langit mulai menggelap merekapun memutuskan untuk menginap. Sementara kedua raja Namikaze dan Uchiha sedang membicarakan yah~ pokoknya tentang istri yang kejam deh. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aniki, bukankah kau sedang menyamar menjadi guru kakak banci itu? apa kau akan membongkar identitasmu sendiri?" tanya pemuda berambut coretpantatayamcoret. Untung saja tidak ada Naruto. Mungkin saat mendengar kata BANCI Naruto langsung ngamuk.

Pria yang lebih tua dari sang penanya hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh . "Aku tidak akan membongkar identitasku dengan cepat. Nanti kau akan tahu bagaimana rubah itu tidak akan mengetahui identitasku." Ucap Itachi santai masih tetap memandang langit dari jendela.

"bagaimana kau menyamar?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu setelah beberapa hari kita akan disana." Ucap Itachi sedikit menyeringai nakal.

"Ha-ah, baiklah. Akan kutunggu." Ucap Sasuke dengan berseringaian tipis. "dan, bagaimana dengan dia ya?" tanya Itachi membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Maksudmu?"

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang diatas futon, "Ya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi dia saat berhadapan denganmu dalam wujud laki-laki." Jelas Itachi.

"Aaa, kau benar, Aniki. Aku hampir melupakannya." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengingat sosok manis dan imut tersebut. Mata kelamnya yang bagaikan langit malam menatap langit-langit kamarnya mencoba membayangkan wajah galak Naruto yang dihiasi oleh make up tipis. Tapi, bayangan itu lenyap ketika Itachi bertanya.

"Apa kau akan sedikit bermain dengannya?" tanya Itachi dengan seringaiannya.

"Aaa … tentu aku akan bermain dengannya." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjilati bibirnya bagaikan hewan buas yang menunggu mangsanya lusa nanti.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, matahari menyinari bumi. Kapas-kapas menerawangi langit dan membuat sinar bercelah-celah. Terdapat celah cahaya itu menyinari seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dikuncir kuda sedang berdiri dilapangan yang terdapat boneka-boneka jerami yang terpahat ditiang.

Dari tatapannya terlihat sangat kesal. Wajahnyapun terlihat juga kesal. Beberapa kali dia mengumpat kesal. Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah samurai yang sangat mengkilat dan tajam.

"Cih, kenapa guru sialan itu tidak datang? Brengsek!" umpatnya kesal. Sudah sejam lebih menunggu guru yang akan mengajarinya samurai tapi, dia belum datang-datang.

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Kurama-sama, ada surat dari Tachi-san." Seorang pelayan memberi sebuah surat dan Kyuubi menerimanya.

"Kau boleh pergi, Iruka." Pelayan yang bernama Iruka membungkuk hormat pada tuannya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan alis terangkat Kyuubi membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Setelah selesai membacanya tiba-tiba Kyuubi meremukan surat itu dan membuangnya.

"Cih, dia sudah bilang padaku bahwa minggu ini akan melatihku tapi, apa-apaan dengan surat itu? seenaknya dia membatali jadwal ini, brengsek! Dia telah membuang-buang waktuku!" umpatnya geram. Dia kesal dengan surat itu yang berasal dari gurunya yang bernama 'Tachi' dan berisikan membatali jadwal latihan Kyuubi hari ini dan membuat Kyuubi membuang waktunya dengan sia-sia.

"Kyuu-nii? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi membalikan badannya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

'Deg

Kyuubi jadi teringat akan kejadian semalam membuatnya harus bersemu tapi, dia harus segera menutupinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Se-seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

"Hahaha … kau benar, Kyuu-nii. Aaa, Tadinya aku sedang melewati gerbang selatan dan aku melihat Kyuu-nii sedang mengumpat." Jelas Naruto sembari tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kyuubi menghela napas dan mulai menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang aku umpatkan jangan dicontoh, oke?" pesan Kyuubi kepada adik pirangnya. Kyuubi merasa bersalah membiarkan adiknya mendengar kata kotor dimulutnya. Dan Kyuubi memang ingin Naruto menjadi anak yang baik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aaa, Kyuu-nii kenapa kau bersenjatakan Samurai? Apa Kyuu-nii sedang latihan? Dan kenapa aku baru tahu Kyuu-nii bisa menggunakan samurai?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Kyuubi menggenggam sebuah samurai ditangan kanannya..

"Aku memang sudah latihan belajar menggunakan samurai dari satu tahun lalu. maaf, aku tidak memberi tahumu tentang ini." ucap Kyuubi sembari berjalan kearah anak tangga yang berada didekat gerbang. Diapun duduk disitu dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuu-nii. Tapi, aku sungguh bingung kenapa Kyuu-nii mau belajar menggunakan samurai? Padahal Kyuu-nii bukanlah orang yang mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai senjata." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu? Selanjutnya aku akan menjadi Raja. Maka, dari itu aku tidak mau menjadi Raja yang lemah dan hanya bisa berduduk santai disinggah sananya." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap langit dengan senyuman wibawanya.

Yeah, Kyuubi kelak akan menjadi Raja menggantikan posisi Minato jika ayahnya itu sudah meninggal. Dan, kalian tahu? Menjadi seorang Raja adalah cita-cita Kyuubi. Kenapa? Hanya Kyuubi yang tahu alasannya menjadi Raja.

Kyuubi menoleh kearah Naruto ketika merasa Naruto hanya diam saja. Disitu terdapat Naruto sedang menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Kau ken—" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang membuatnya menatap sedih adiknya yang sedang mengalirkan Kristal-kristal yang suci itu.

"Hiks … A-apakah Kyuu-nii akan dipaksa menikah dengan seorang wanita? A-apakah Kyuu-nii akan bernasib sama dengan Sakura?" isak Naruto menatap miris kakaknya. Kyuubi tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha … kau kira aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita jika akan menjadi Raja? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Naruto. Ku akui, aku sangat bersyukur menjadi bagian keluarga ini karena tidak ada yang mengekangku untuk segera menikah. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak akan menikah dengan makhluk manja dan menyebalkan." Kyuubi mendengus pelan mengingat dia tidak pernah menyukai seorang wanita. Tangan putih Kyuubi membelai pipi tan Naruto dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Ja-jadi, Kyuu-nii akan menikah dengan seorang pria?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan horror membuat Kyuubi mendelik kearah Naruto merasa dirinya sudah dicap sebagai 'gay'.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku hanya ingin sendirian menjadi Raja yang hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada seorang wanita disisiku." Ucap Kyuubi sembari tersenyum kearah adiknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi menangis? Apakah aku tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Kyuubi dengan pandangan antusias. Terdengar Naruto menghela napas dan menatap sayu kepijakannnya.

"Ha-ah, aku tidak ingin Nii-sanku dipaksa menikah dengan seorang wanita yang Kyuu-nii tidak cintai dan … Aku takut jika, Kyuu-nii menikah akan melupakanku." Gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan. Tetapi, Kyuubi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Huh, sejak kapan kau bergantung kepadaku?" tanya Kyuubi sarkitis dan mengusap lembut rambut pirang Naruto. "Lagi pula, Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan melupakan adikku atau apapun." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan pandangan lembut kearah Naruto. Naruto menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat mencari kebohongan yang terselip di iris _ruby _itu. tapi, Kakaknya sepertinya tidak berbohong dan membuat Naruto bahagia memiliki kakak yang seperti itu.

Naruto membalas senyum Kyuubi dengan cengiran tanpa adanya membalas ucapan Kyuubi.

semilir-semilir angin membelai wajah kedua insan itu membuat kedamaian dan ketenangan tercipta disana. Sungguh sangat menenangkan hati dan menyejukan pikiran Naruto yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketenangan itu terpecah ketika Kyuubi mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Apa kau memberitahu Sakura bahwa Uchiha akan datang keistana kita?" tanya Kyuubi menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagian Sakura bersama Kakashi sekarang." jawab Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Kyuubi melainkan pijakan tanah. Terdengar suara Kyuubi menggeram membuat Naruto menoleh kearah Nii-sannya. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat mata ruby itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau … kenapa kau tidak bilang ke Sakura, hah? Masalah Uchiha akan datang kesini juga masalah Sakura, Naruto!" ucap Kyuubi dengan emosi yang tak habis pikir bahwa adiknya tidak menyampaikan masalah ini ke Sakura.

"Aku tahu … tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin melibatkan dia." Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ini tidak adil! Membiarkan Sakura sedang bahagia dengan Kakashi, sedangkan kau? Arrggh! Sudahlah, seterah kau saja! Aku muak dengan kebaikanmu yang berlebihan." Setelah itu Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan marah besar terhadap adik bodohnya itu.

Naruto menatap nanar punggung Kyuubi. Sebelum ada pertanyaan itu … semuanya tampak bahagia tapi, sekarang … menjadi berubah. Kyuubi, kakak tercinta sekaligus orang yang disayanginya marah besar kepadanya.

Sungguh, Naruto merasa hatinya sakit …

* * *

Setelah kejadian dipagi hari itu, Kyuubi tampak tidak mau berbicara pada Naruto. Menatapnya pun tidak sama sekali membuat Naruto merasa bersalah kepada Kyuubi.

Padahal dia hanya ingin sahabatnya bahagia dengan cintanya hari ini sampai seterusnya.

Apakah dia salah membuat sahabatnya bahagia? Naruto tidak tahu pasti dia salah atau benar karena disisi lain dia yang akan terancam kepahitan. Sedang 'kan Sakura? Huh, dia sedang beromantisan bersama Kakashi diatap menatap bintang yang bertaburan dilangit. Memikirkan Naruto pun tidak.

Kini mereka berdua sedang makan malam. Suara sumpit saling beradu pun terdengar karena diruang itu sangat sunyi. Terlihat Naruto mendiamkan makanannya karena sedang tidak berselera untuk makan.

Tatapannya terus ke mangkuk yang berisi Nasi tersebut tetapi, yang dipikirkan hanyalah Kyuubi. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan tetapi, meja yang sangat panjang itu membuat jarak Naruto dan jarak Kyuubi menjadi jauh.

"K-kyuu-nii …" lirih Naruto menatap sayu kebawah takut, untuk melihat wajah Kyuubi.  
Kyuubi yang sedang menikmati makanannya tidak mendengar panggilan adiknya tetapi, ia mendongak dan melihat Naruto hanya mendiamkan makanannya.

"Makanlah makanan mu, aku tidak akan berbaik hati jika kau sakit." Terselip nada dingin dikalimat Kyuubi membuat hati Naruto menjadi sakit.

"I-iya, aku akan—" belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuubi sudah beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku selesai," ucap Kyuubi sembari membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Naruto hanya menatap miris punggung Kyuubi sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

'Sebegitunya kah Kyuu-nii marah padaku?'

Seandainya Naruto tahu didepannya tampak raut wajah Kyuubi sangat sedih sembari memegang dadanya yang juga terasa sakit.

mungkinkah? Kontak batin?

* * *

Kini hari H sudah tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali semua pelayan sudah tampak tergesa-gesa menyiapkan semuanya untuk persiapan kedatangan keluarga Uchiha. Kyuubi dan Narutopun tampak sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

Pelayan laki-laki membantu memakaikan hakama berwarna hitam dan jubah berwarna merah yang dipunggungnya terdapat symbol klan Uzumaki, klan ibunya.

Kyuubi dan Naruto duduk bersimpuh diatas bantal ketika seorang pelayan memberi dua buah mahkota yang berbeda warna.

Mahkota berukuran kecil dan berwarna emas dipakaikan dikepala Kyuubi yang berarti 'pangeran pertama' dan yang akan menjadi Raja keselanjutnya. Sedangkan Naruto, berukuran sama dengan Kyuubi hanya saja berwarna silver yang berarti dia adalah pangeran kedua.

"Sudah selesai, Tuan." Ujar pelayan itu sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Kalian semua boleh pergi dan kasih tahu aku jika Kushina dan Minato telah datang." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada tegas.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan kedua saudara itu.

seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening …

hanya suara deru nafas yang beraturan dari kedua insan itu. _Ruby_ dan _Sapphier_ saling tidak mau berkontak mata satu sama lain.

keheningan terpecah ketika suara Kyuubi mengintrupsi, "Aku akan keluar," ucap Kyuubi sembari beranjak dari duduk bersimpuhnya tapi, sebuah cengkraman pada jubahnya begitu terasa membuat ia melihat kebawah.

"K-Kyuu-nii …" panggil Naruto dengan nada kecil hampir membuat orang tidak bisa mendengarnya kecuali Kyuubi .

"Hm?" tanyanya dengan gumaman. Kyuubi tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya dan apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto sekarang tetapi, dia hanya memilih diam.

"Ma-maaf …" lirih Naruto sembari mendongakan kepalanya menatap _Ruby_ Kyuubi yang tidak bisa diartikan. Cengkraman pada jubah Kyuubi semakin kuat.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak punya salah kepadaku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepada dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan wajah datar. Perlahan, Kyuubi bisa merasakan cengkraman pada jubahnya menyusut. Matanya melirik Naruto yang sedang tertunduk. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kyuubi-sama, Raja dan Ratu telah sampai digerbang utama bersama keluarga Uchiha." Seorang pelayan memberitahu kedatangan 'mereka'. Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut oleh kaus kaki putih.

Naruto pun mengikutinya dengan raut wajah sedih membuat para dayang bingung dengan Naruto tetapi, mereka memilih diam ketimbang bertanya pada pangeran muda itu.

Para dayang mulai mengikuti dua tuan mudanya disetiap sepanjang lorong istana ini untuk sampai digerbang utama. Kyuubi yang berukuran kecil -karena sudah dikasih pil oleh Kyuubi- tampak mengikuti Kyuubi dari samping. Punggungnya tampak dihiasi oleh jubah berwarna merah yang dihiasi oleh lambang pusaran yang berwarna emas.

Mereka pun sampai hingga didepan gerbang. Perelahan gerbang itu dibuka oleh penjaga membuat celah-celah sinar menyeruak masuk.

Naruto langsung membungkuk hormat. "Selamat datang Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan keluarga Uchiha-sama." Sambut Naruto dengan sopan. Tetapi, sepertinya dia merasa bahwa sambutannya hanya dialah yang mengucapkannya. Iapun melirik kesamping dan melihat Kyuubi tidak membungkuk.

Diapun berdiri tegap.

'DEG

Dilihatnya gerbang itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampilkan seorang Pangeran Uchiha keparat itu yang sedang berwajah datar. Naruto mulai bersikap seperti biasanya dan menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang sedang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"K-kau!"

"K-kyuu-nii … kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Mata blue sapphier Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuubi yang sedang menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

"Kyuubi? Kenapa kau menunjuk Itachi?" tanya seorang wanita yang tak lain ibu dari kedua pangeran Namikaze itu. Kyuubi menghiraukan pertanyaan ibunya dan menghampiri Itachi.

Tangannya langsung mencengkram hakama biru milik Itachi membuat semuanya membelalakan matanya. "Kau Tachi! Kau Tachi kan?! Brengsek, ternyata kau adalah seorang Uchiha, hah!" Kyuubi merasa dirinya dibohongi. Wajah ini … begitu mirip dengan gurunya.

"Kyuubi! Apa maksud mu?! Tachi? Dia bukan gurumu tetapi, dia Itachi. Sadarlah, Kyuubi !" bentak Kushina sembari melepaskan cengkraman Kyuubi pada hakama Itachi. Kushina dan Minato yang sedari tadi terlalu kaget langsung membungkuk dihadapan keluarga Uchiha.

"Maafkan, tindakan anakku, Itachi-kun." Ucap Kushina merasa bersalah. Naruto yang masih terdiam diposisinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aaa, Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Mungkin, anak bibi salah orang." Itachi juga membungkuk menyembunyikan seringaian iblisnya. Sementara, Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. 'well, begini ekspresinya ya? hmm, pilihan yang tepat, Aniki.'

"Cih, Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau mirip seka—"Kyuubi jadi terdiam ketika ada yang berbeda dari orang itu dengan gurunya setelah Kyuubi mengamati wajah itu.

"Aku mirip? Mirip dengan siapa? Apakah nama yang kau sebut-sebut tadi?" tanya Itachi sembari tersenyum ramah menyembunyikan tawanya yang ingin meledak-ledak.

"Anakku, mungkin dia hanya mirip dengan gurumu." Ucap Minato yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Aaa, jadi, ini Kyuubi? Dia sungguh lucu ya?" Semua langsung menoleh kearah Mikoto yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kepala Kyuubi sang peliharaan. Semuanyapun langsung sweatdrope.

'Pluk

"Kau Naruto? Kau akan seperti ayahmu kelak nanti." sepertinya Ratu dan Raja Uchiha itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Ck, ck, ck …

* * *

Ruangan yang sangat megah itu kini diisi oleh kedua pangeran Namikaze dan pangeran Uchiha begitu juga dengan Ratu dan Raja Namikaze, Uchiha. Setelah terjadi keributan tadi, Kushina langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk masuk keistana dan menenangkan semuanya.

terlihat Kyuubi dan Naruto saling duduk berdekatan, enggan untuk berdekatan dengan kedua pangeran Uchiha itu. malah, Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto untuk terus dekat dengannya karena takut adiknya akan di apa-apain oleh Uchiha itu. walau Kyuubi masih marah tetapi, Kyuubi harus tetap menjaga adiknya.

Kyuubi terus memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik sedangkan Naruto main lirik-lirik 'kan dengan Sasuke. Entah motif apa yang membuat mereka main lirik-lirikan seperti itu.

"Ekhem …" dehem Kushina untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang ada diruangan itu. "Sebaiknya, suamiku, Fugaku-kun, dan Miko-chan, bagaimana jika anak-anak saling berkenalan?" tanya Kushina dan langsung mendapati anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

"Aku tidak setuju." Ucap Kyuubi yang masih memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sementara Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

'Dia memang sedikit berbeda dengan, Tachi-sensei.' Batinnya sembari mengingat-ingat wajah gurunya.

"Baik, semua sudah setuju. Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka." Ucap Kushina menghiraukan protesan Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, ini Itachi bukan Tachi."

Itachi mendekatkan dirinya menghadap Kyuubi dan membungkuk. "Salam kenal, Kyuu-chan." Dengan seenak jidat Itachi memanggil Kyuubi dengan sebutan 'Kyuu-chan'.

Kyuubi mendengus dan berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Salam kenal, Keriput!" ucapnya membalas panggilan aneh dari Itachi. Ingin sekali dia menyuruh Kyuubi –peliharaannya— untuk memakan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naru-chan, ini Itachi."

"Sa-salam kenal, Itachi-san." Naruto juga membungkuk.

"Salam kenal, Naru-chan. Dan panggil aku 'Itachi-nii' saja," Itachi pun kembali ketempat duduknya. kini giliran Sasuke membuat jantung Naruto ingin meledak saking berdegup kencang.

"Ini Sasuke adik dari Itachi."

"Salam kenal, pantat ayam."

'Ctak

Sasuke men death-glare orang yang akan menjadi calon coretkakakiparcoret. Dengan sabar karena tidak mau berurusan dengan rubah itu, Sasuke memilih ber 'hn' ria.

'Kami-sama, ubahlah wajahku.' Batin Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah berhadapan dengannya. Karena takut Naruto menatap kesembarang arah diketimbang menatap mata onyx yang tajam itu.

"Sa-salam—"

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali wajahmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis yang sangat nakal. Bibirnya sudah gatal untuk tidak berseringaian melihat wajah manis dan imut itu.

'Deg

Saat itu juga Naruto ingin sekali menerjunkan dirinya dijurang. Kyuubipun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu. 'Aku harus segera bertindak.' Batinnya waspada.

"Kushina, sebaiknya-" Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong ketika dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau …" jeda Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin langsung menemui ajalnya. 'Kami-sama? Tolong cabut nyawa ku~' batinnya histeris.

KushiMina, dan MikoFuga hanya menatap bingung Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi tampak tersenyum misterius. Kyuubi dan Naruto semakin tegang dan berkeringat dingin takut akan ketahuan identitas Naruto yang akan kebongkar.

"Kau … seperti tukang kebun yang ada diistanaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan watadosnya membuat semuanya menahan tawa.

"Pfftt …" MikoFuga, dan KushiMina menahan tawa.

'Ctak 'Ctak

Urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas dijidat Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal karena sudah dipermainkan. "Gaah, TEME!"

"Pangeran muda Namikaze, Jaga ucapanmu!" Kushina menatap tajam anak bungsunya. "Ta-tapi, bu … Pantat ayam ini meledekku."

"Kushi-chan, anakmu benar. Sasuke, ayo minta maaf." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum misterius terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke tahu senyum penuh arti tersebut. Dengan malas dia pun mematuhi perintah anaknya.

"Aku minta maaf, dobe." Ucap Sasuke malas. "Gah, jangan memanggilku dobe!" bentak Naruto lagi merasa kesal karena dipanggil dengan sebutan 'dobe'.

"Sasuke, minta maaflah yang benar." ucap Mikoto sembari melebarkan senyum manisnya. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur Sasuke segera minta maaf. "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke pun langsung kembali keposisinya —duduk disamping Itachi. "Outotou, kau hebat. terbebas dari ancaman kebun tomatmu yang akan dimusnahkan oleh Kaa-san," bisik Itachi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendeath-glare Itachi.

Kyuubi dan Naruto duduk dikursi yang cukup dengan dua orang itu. "Kalian sudah berkenalan bukan? Aaa, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua." Ucap Kushina sembari melirik kearah Ratu dan Raja Uchiha itu.

"Biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri dengan sendiri, Kushi-chan." Ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum anggun kearah Kushina. "Ya, baiklah."

"Perkenalkan aku, Uchiha Mikoto Istri dari Fugaku dan Ibu dari kedua pangeran itu." ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan diri. Fugakupun berdehem, " Uchiha Fugaku, Suami dari Mikoto dan ayah dari kedua anak itu." ucapnya dengan datar.

"Biarkan aku bertanya," Kyuubi angkat bicara sembari memandang intens keluarga Uchiha itu. "Boleh aku tahu? Kenapa kalian datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Aaa, Kyuubi, Tou-san baru ingin bilang alasan kenapa keluarga Uchiha datang keistana kita." Sahut Minato sembari tersenyum hangat kepada anak sulungnya tersebut. " Kyuubi, kau tahu bukan Uchiha dan Namikaze telah mengikat tali persaudaraan sejak ibuku masih ada? Maka, kami ingin mengadakan upacara peringatan kematian Nenekmu, Tsunade-sama. Dan keluarga Uchiha akan menginap selama seminggu."

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti mengabaikan kalimat akhir dari Minato begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tidak peka dengan ucapan terakhir Minato, "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi, kematian baa-chan bukankah dua hari lagi?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Walaupun dia tidak tahu rupa neneknya dan tidak tahu mengenai dirinya, Kyuubi sering membaca artikel-artikel tentang sejarah Tsunade.

"Ya," jawab Minato. "Kalau begitu, aku dan Naruto sudah tidak ada urusan lagi bukan? jadi, aku akan pergi bersama Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan memegang tangan Naruto.

"Aaa, Kyuu-chan, kenapa ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi? Bibi mu inikan baru pertama kali melihatmu." Ucap wanita berparas anggun tersebut. "Ck, maaf, bibi. Aku sedang ingin berbicara dengan Naruto."

"Kyuubi, ibu tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi, kau boleh pergi jika, kau mengantar Itachi berkeliling istana ini. kau bersedia 'kan, Itachi-kun?" Tanya wanita berambut merah yang sedang disanggul tersebut kepada Itachi. Dengan senyuman khasnya Itachi mengangguk.

"Gah, Kushina! aku ti—"

"Ingat, Kyuubi … pohon apelmu terancam," ucap Kushina dengan senyum jahilnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya berkeliling istana bersamnya tetapi, dengan Naruto." Syarat Kyuubi kepada ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto sedikit bahagia merasa kakaknya masih ingin melindunginya.

"Tidak, Kyuubi. Naruto akan bersama Sasuke. Kau setuju bukan, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina kepada anak bungsunya yang sedang membelalakan matanya. "Naruto?" panggil Kushina cemas ketika dirasanya anaknya melamun.

"iya! aku setuju," ucapnya spontan, Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya. Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto. "bodoh …" desisnya.

Sementara Sasuke berseringaian kecil, 'Khukhukhu … permainan akan segera dimulai, Princess Man.' Batinnya mesum.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Ujar Kushina sembari meminum teh yang sedari tadi didiamkan.

KyuuIta, SasuNaru mulai beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai pergi dari tempat yang bernama 'Aula utama' tersebut.

**(Catatan: Aula utama adalah tempat keluarga berkumpul.)**

sesudah keluar dari tempat tersebut Itachi memberikan kode melalui mata kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu kode itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Dobe, aku ingin kesana." Ujar Sasuke mencoba memisahkan Naruto dari Kyuubi.

"Tidak, Naruto harus terus bersamaku. Jadi, kita akan berjalan bersama-sama." Tegas Kyuubi menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi yang satunya dan membuat tangan kanan Kyuubi yang sedang tergenggam oleh tangan Naruto terlepas.

"Bagus, Aniki." Gumam Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Ayo, dobe! Kita kesana," Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan kearah Timur. Sedangkan Itachi dan Kyuubi kearah Utara. Walaupun mereka berbeda arah tetapi, mereka tetap penghubung jalur yang akan membuat mereka akan bertemu.

* * *

"Brengsek, lepaskan tanganku! Kau sengaja ya? membuatku terpisah dari Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi sembari memberontak. Orang yang sedang menariknya mencoba menulikan telinganya.

"Keriput, lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Kyuubi. Seketika tangannya pun terlepas oleh genggaman Itachi. Pria berambut merah Itu menatap tajam Itachi.

"Apa maumu, hah?" tanyanya menyudutkan Itachi disisi tembok. Sukses membuat Itachi sedikit meringis karena punggungnya terbentur oleh dinding yang berlapis emas tersebut.

"Mau ku? Hmm … bagaimana jika aku mau kita berduaan saja?" tanya Itachi sembari berseringaian iblis. Kyuubi menggeram kesal dan bertambah menyudutkan Itachi.

"Cih, kau gay ya? dasar kakek-kakek menjijikan!" ejek Kyuubi dengan senyum mengejek. Seringaian yang ada diwajah tampan Itachi tidak memudar melainkan bertambah lebar.

dengan adanya Kyuubi yang sedang lengah, Itachi membalikan tubuh Kyuubi hingga, Kyuubilah yang sekarang disudutkan.

jari-jari putih itu membelai pipi Kyuubi, "Aku gay? Hahaha … aku memang gay." Ucapnya sembari menyentil mahkota Kyuubi yang masih menempel dikepala itu membuatnya terjatuh.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Adikmu pasti juga gay. Malangnya adikmu itu yang telah diajarkan oleh kakak menjijikan seperti dirimu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada kasihan yang dibuat-buat.

"Huh? Asal kau tahu, Kyuu-chan. Sebelumnya aku adalah lelaki normal tetapi, karena adikku aku menjadi gay." Ucap Itachi sembari mendengus ketika mengingat dulu ia masih normal.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan intens. Dia merasa orang yang sedang menyudutkannya sama seperti dirinya yang juga suka terhadap adiknya sendiri.

"Rubah, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai adikku sendiri. Aku menjadi gay karena adikku yang suka mengoleksi laki-laki imut dan berparas cantik."

Kyuubi langsung membelalakan matanya. "A-apa?" Kyuubi menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang dikuncir kebelakang itu.

"Ha-ah, aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi 'kan?" Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya.

sekarang pikiran Kyuubi melayang kepada adiknya, 'Dia terancam!' batinnya panik.

"Oh ya, bisakah kita membicarakan masalah tadi? Siapa Tachi? Gurumu, hmm?" tanya Itachi membahas peristiwa tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Kyuubi ketus. "Ayolah, Kyuu-chan~. Bersikap manislah kepadaku ~" ucap Itachi dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat membuat Kyuubi ingin muntah.

"Kau kira aku gula, hah?" bentak Kyuubi sembari mendengus. "Kau memang gula, membuatku ingin mencicipi kemanisan dirimu." Ucap Itachi menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Mata onyxnya melirik disekeliling ujung lorong tersebut. Sangat sepi …

"Apa mak—"

sebuah bibir mendarat di dibibir ranum Kyuubi. Kyuubi membulatkan mata _Ruby_-nya, dengan cepat dia segera memberontak namun, kedua tangannya sedang dikunci oleh kedua tangan Itachi.

Itachi menyilangkan tangan itu diatas kepala Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa berontak. Itachipun menyeringai kecil sembari memperdalam ciumannya. Bibirnya memanggut bibir Kyuubi yang terasa begitu manis. Dihisapnya bibir tersebut membuat tubuh Kyuubi menjadi tegang.

"Nngg … Le-lepaskan, Ssshh …" entah kenapa suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi malah menjadi desahan dan itu membuat Kyuubi harus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, "Sepertinya kau menikmati. Baiklah, aku akan membuat sensasi yang lebih nikmat." Lidah Itachi menjilati bibir tipis tersebut. Kyuubi dengan jijiknya ingin sekali mengelap bibirnya dari jilatan tersebut.

Itachipun mulai mencium Kyuubi lagi. Bibirnya melumat habis bibir Kyuubi membuat saliva Kyuubi mengalir. Ciuman itu membuat darah Itachi terkumpul dikepalanya, dibawahnyapun juga terasa tegang dan Kyuubi bisa merasakannya walau dia memakai hakama yang sangat tebal. Mata Kyuubi menatap kebawah dengan pandangan horror.

Kini lidahnya melesak masuk walau tidak diijinkan oleh Kyuubi. "Hmpphh … lepas kan aku , Bre-breng … sek," pinta Kyuubi dengan nada kasarnya. Dengan bodohnya Kyuubi memberi kesempatan tersebut kepada Itachi.

Itachipun langsung melesakan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kyuubi ketika Kyuubi berbicara. Lidahnya mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putih yang rapih tersebut. Lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kyuubi membuat ia ingin memainkan lidah tersebut. Dengan lincahnya lidahnyapun bergulat dengan ludah Kyuubi yang terus mendorongnya. Liurnya saling bercampur dengan liur Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi ingin sekali meludah.

"Ssshhh … Le … pas …" ucap Kyuubi yang sudah tak kuat. Akibat ciuman Itachi entah mengapa dibawahnya menjadi tegang. Suhu badannya pun menjadi panas dan berkeringat.

Sebuah ide datang keotak Kyuubi. Kyuubi melirik kebawah dan disana sedang tidak terjaga. Membuat seringaian lebar terpahat diwajahnya.

'Duak

Kyuubi menendang selangkangan Itachi membuat Siempunya harus meringis dan memegangi 'anu'nya. "Buahahahaha … rasakan itu, Keriput." Tawanya denga nista.

"Cih, sialan kau, rubah! Awas kau! O-ouch …" Itachi masih meringis ketika alat vitalnya yang sedang 'ereksi' berdenyut sakit karena habis dihantam.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi bersiul kencang. Diujung sana terdapat makhluk kecil nan mungil itu berlari kearah majikannya ketika dirasa majikannya itu memanggilnya.

Itachi menatap rubah itu, "Huh, kau mau kabur dengan rubah itu? hahaha … tidak akan bisa." ucapnya tertawa iblis sembari memegang 'anu'nya yang masih sakit. 'Cih, ternyata tendangannya cukup hebat.'

Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek, tangannya dimasukan kekantong jubahnya dan sebuah pil sudah ada digenggamannya. Kyuubipun memberi sang peliharaan pil tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Kyuubi Si peliharaan mulai bertumbuh besar dan menggeram. "Gggrrr …" ekor sembilannya bergoyang-goyang dengan sembarang arah bertanda ia tahu majikannya dalam bahaya. Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa? sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat rubah itu! Si-siaaal!, batinnya kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuubi. aku sedang tidak berada dalam bahaya oleh kakek-kakek payah itu." ucapnya menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi Itachi yang sedang terkejut.

Kyuubi segera meloncat kepunggung peliharaannya, "Cih, kita baru pertama kali sudah bertemu kau langsung bertindak kurang ajar terhadapku. Aku akan memaafkan mu kali ini tapi, kalau kau macam-macam denganku, aku akan menyuruh Kyuubi melahapmu hidup-hidup!" ancam Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam. Sangat tajam membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik.

"Yosh! Ayo, Kyuubi! Kita kearah Utara." Perintahnya dengan lantang. Kyuubi sang peliharaan langsung berlari kencang menuju arah Utara —tempat dimana SasuNaru berada.

'Naruto kau pasti dalam terancam. Bertahanlah!'

* * *

Dua orang sedang berjalan santai dikebun yang sangat indah. Pohon Sakura begitu rindang walaupun bunga Sakura belum bersemi. Suara gemericik air dari bambu yang menumpahkan kekolam ikan koi begitu merdu ditelinga. Berbagai macam mawar bermekaran dengan indahnya membuat semua orang ingin mencabutnya dan memberinya kepada kekasihnya atau orang yang tersayang.

Sebuah tangan yang sangat pucat memetik mawar yang paling berwarna merah terang dengan hati-hati. Lalu, ia mampirkan mawar itu kehidungnya untuk menghirup aroma wangi yang sangat harum.

"Dobe, Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak yang sedang melamun tadi. Dengan raut wajah yang berubah drastis Naruto memasang wajah dingin, "Tanya apa?"

"Sebelumnya, bisakah dayang-dayang mu itu pergi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menghirup mawar merah itu. Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Kalian semua pergilah," ucapnya kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-sama … Kyuubi-sama mengatakan bahwa kita harus menjaga tuan." Ucap salah satu pelayan dengan wajah cemas. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Lee." Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan pelayan berambut mangkok tersebut.

"Kalau itu mau anda, baiklah … kami akan menurutinya." Ucap pelayan itu sembari membungkuk diikuti oleh dayang-dayang dan mundur untuk pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto melanjutkan percakapan tadi. Kalau boleh dibilang ini seperti 'dejavu' ketika dia bertemu pangeran itu diistana Sakura.

"Hn, Saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau selalu cemas, apa yang membuatmu cemas?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikan tubuh untuk melihat wajah terkejut Naruto.

"A-aku tidak cemas! Wajahku memang seperti ini ketika bertemu dengan orang yang baru aku kenal." Jawab Naruto menyangkal pertanyaan Sasuke. Huft … untunglah ide itu langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang bersikap dingin dan datar?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan seringaian yang muncul.

"Aku tidak suka denganmu! Aku akan bersikap dingin kepada orang yang membuat ku kesal." ucap Naruto sembari mendengus.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu hanya saja yang pernah ku dengar adalah kata 'kasar' dan 'membenci',"

'Glek

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah. Matanya menatap horror punggung pria berambut hitam tersebut. 'GYAAA! Kyuu-nii tolong akuuu!'

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku belum pernah bicara denganmu." Ucap Naruto berusaha dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak ada. Dan Oh ya, suaramu … aku pernah mendengarnya seperti suara wanita yang akan ku nikahi," Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat tubuh Naruto sedang tegang. Matanya begitu bulat membuat blue sapphiernya tampak terlihat jelas. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kenapa ekspresimu terkejut? Apakah pertanyaan ini ada terkaitnya fakta denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis tapi, seperti iblis yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Hatinya begitu sennang dengan permainan yang ia buat ini.

Naruto pun tersentak dari keterkejutannya, "Ti-tidak ada! A-aku sudah bilang pa-padamu bahwa aku belum pernah bicara padamu." Bantah Naruto dengan cepat dan panic.

"Hmm, begitukah? Baiklah … " ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu,"

"A-apa itu?"

"Apakah kau mengenal wanita yang bernama Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan bisikan ketelinga Naruto. Bulu kuduk Naruto terasa berdiri ketika merasakan nafas dan suara baritone tersebut.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat tanpa ada suara meninggi karena sudah dalam keadaan genting. Dia tahu selanjutnya akan seperti waktu dia menyamar menjadi Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-san, bi-bisakah kau menjauh?" Naruto mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke dengan pelan tapi, Sasuke malah semakin mendekat.

"Sssst … tenanglah, manis. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu tapi … aku akan memberikan sebuah sensasi yang mungkin kau sudah rasakan," bisik Sasuke dengan nada desahnya. Tangannya mulai merangkul tubuh Naruto. "Kau gay?!" tanya Naruto sembari menatap horror. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar kalau dia gay!.

"Apa yang —Gyaaa!"

'Bruk

punggung Naruto mencium tanah yang dihiasi oleh rumput karena Sasuke langsung menindihnya. Bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke, "Hmmmpp … Hmmppp!" teriaknya dalam bungkaman Sasuke.

dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi, nihil … tenaganya tidak cukup kuat melawan Sasuke. 'Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini, Brengsek!' gerutunya dalam hati.

tangan putih Sasuke menyibak kerah hakama hitam Naruto. Mulutnya langsung berpindah keleher jenjang berwarna coklat caramel yang sangat mempesona itu. gigi-gigi putihnya mulai menggigit gemas leher itu.

"Jangan digigit! Sakit tahu!" pekik Naruto dengan oktaf sangat nyaring. Sasuke hanya menyeringai nakal.

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Narutokarena dia ingin sekali memuaskan hasratnya dengan Naruto. Walaupun dikebun itu tidak masalah karena Sasuke suka bermain dimana saja.

Puas menggigiti leher, Sasuke beralih kewajah Naruto. Lidahnya mulai menyapu wajah tan Naruto. Entah kenapa selalu ada rasa manis disana.

Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Naruto, kedua kelopak tan Narutopun dikecup, kini beralih kehidung hingga dia bertemu dengan bibir. Sasuke mulai menjilati bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu hingga membuat ia terdiam. Kali ini dia merasakan sensasi yang nikmat bahkan kehangatan menyirami tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi wajah Naruto. Terlihat sekali Naruto memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sangat menikmati. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Mangsanya sudah terjebak kedalam jebakan yang dia sudah buat.

dengan lembut Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto hingga kecapan-kecapan sangat terdengar. Sasuke mulai menikmati permainan ini. Ternyata dia mudah dijinakkan, pikir Sasuke senang.

Lidahnya mulai melesak masuk lagi kedalam rongga mulut Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengijinkannya membuat iblis yang bersarang ditubuh Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

Kepala Sasuke dan Naruto terkadang kekiri dan kekanan menikmati alur ciuman ini. Saliva-saliva turun mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Nnngg~ … Sshhh …" Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke menghisap lidahnya dengan lembut.

"Brengsek!"

sebuah teriakan membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti. Kyuubi menatap geram kedua insan itu terlebih lagi Si pantat ayam. Tangannya terkepal erat menghiraukan buku-buku jarinya akan menusuk. Kyuubi sang peliharaan, entah kenapa menjauh dari majikannya ketika merasakan kemarahan yang tidak akan bisa dikendalikan.

Kyuubi berlari kearah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai. Tangan Kyuubi langsuk menarik kerah belakang hakama biru milik Sasuke. Kyuubi menyeret Sasuke untuk menjauh dari adiknya.

'Buagh

Kyuubi langsung memukul rahang Sasuke membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. "Cih," ludah Sasuke yang berwarna Kyuubi benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan karena marahnya sudah menyelimutipikiran dan tubuhnya. Kyuubipun langsung memukul Sasuke beberapa kali.

Naruto membelalakan matanya dan langsung berlari kearah Kyuubi. "Kyuu-nii! Hentikan! Nanti kau akan membunuhnya!" teriak Naruto sembari menarik-narik tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menoleh dan Naruto terbelalak ketika ada perubahan dimata itu. Sebuah cengkraman menempel dibahu Naruto membuatnya harus meringis.

Kyuubi menindih Naruto dengan kasar. Dilihatnya ada banyak bercak merah menggeram kesal.

"K-Kyuu-nii …"

"Aku harus membersihkan noda ini!" Ujar Kyuubi membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa mak-Ouch …!" Lagi-lagi Naruto harus mendapatkan serangan dileher lagi.

Kyuubi menggigit-gigit leher yang ada bekas Sasuke dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan darah keluar dari leher tersebut. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tanpa melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus meluncurkan serangan gigitan terhadap leher Naruto. Kemarahannya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dan itu membuat Naruto takut. tiba-tiba Kyuubi berhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan.

"KYUUBI!"

'PLAK

**TBC**

* * *

yossh bertemu lagi dengan Miki! XD*melambai-lambai kearah kamera

maaf lama updatenya karena banyak banget halangan. keyboard rusak lah + modem rusak lah*curcol -3-

yosshh! kali ini agak panjang XD maaf bikin jenuh...

wokeeh makasih udah riview dan fol and fav XD

balesan riview:

devilojoshi : khekehe pengen dinaikin tapi, aku benci lemon lah XD*plaak  
mau dijodohin atau nggak nanti pas chap selanjutnya baru dikasih tahu .. khukhukhu ...

noninonayy: iya makasih yoo doanya X3. yoosh aku emang semangat buat lanjutin karena aku suka cerita ini walaupun aku bikin sendiri XD.

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: khukhukhu emang sasuke licik minta ampyuuun ciiin ... tau nie neji Pdnya selangit. nanti juga author buang kegaraa XD

: hahaha kasian banget ya Naru? hmm emang Sasu playboy pake bangeeeet.

sheren: udah lanjut :3

virgi. : ini udahpanjang malah panjangnya kebangetan XD

KyouyaxCloud: hahaha tentu Sasu bakal nemplok am Naru. tentu juga dong ada pair Ita Kyuu karena itu fav saya XD gyaaa!*digampar Kyuubi

kinana: kayanya kenikmatan deehh Xp okeh udah lanjut.

dame dame no ko dame ku chan : yeyeyeye akhirnya aku dapet riview dari kamu X3v. gyaa kyuu emang lucu banget ampe pengen disate*nyiapin panggangan XD. yossh udah lanjut.

widi orihara :Humm ada XD tapi dikit xp

laila. : buahaha tahu ajj kekurangan obat XD. emang bejad buangeet TUH adek abang*nunjuk" Ita Sasu. gyaa! kayanya Naruto malah kenikmatan deh XD

Yuki No Fujisaki: Yuki-san, namnya kepanjangan ya? jadi gak tahu hrus mnggil apa yak? xD. panggil ajj Domi atau Ari bisa juga Kiwa aku tahu ada typo karena ngerjainnya dikomputer bukan dihp -3- makasi udah ngorekdsi and riviews.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : salam kenal juga *lambai" kekamera. gpp baru riview ytng penting ada riview *gplaked. iya SasuIta emang udah permanen gaynya dari kecil XD*plaak. nggakkok sebenarnya dulu Itachi masih normal cuman gara" ngeliat adiknya ngoleksi PLM (pria lucu, dan manis.) jadi ikut"an deh X3  
tentu dong ada. makasih udah riviews.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Maaf klo ada Sasu Neji soalnya aku gak tahu yang mana jadi seme dan uke -3-. tapi tenang kok yang penting ada SasuNaru and ItaKyuu XD.

:iya bener banget! dmna" Sasu psti mesum ampe dikebun juga mesumnya kebangetan. kyanya campuran perasaan lain dan brother complex XD. iya , ini udah updet gomen klo lamai*diinjek.

MJ : Maaf Mj senpai klo ukenya Neji. aku bingung Neji itu harus jadi uke atau seme ama Sasuke -w-. tentu ada Gaara dong tapi mungkin bebrapa chap lagiXD.

namikazenoah: iya dong ... masa abang kalah ama adeknya xp. mungkin dulu fugaku juga yaoi kali jadi nurunin keanaknya XD*plak#bercanda. nyiahaha udah kepincut Narunya ama sichiken but itu XD.

: hahaha kasihan dirimu yang baru tahu XD*PLAK. iya, iya ini udah up-date. makasih udah riviews :3.

-chan: Hontou? menarik? *_* makasih kalau begituXD

Yossh akhir kata:

**Makasih udah Riviews semuanya** !

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , (mau tambah?)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

**CATATAN: Kyuubi dan Itachi : 16 tahun**

**Sasuke dan Naruto: 15 tahun**

**Fugaku dan Minato: 30 tahun**

**Mikoto dan Kushina : 29**

**Kushina dan Mikoto menikah diumur 12 dan diumur ke-13 mereka mengandung anak pertama mereka dan melahirkan. Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya beda setahun dengan adik mereka Sasuke dan Naruto.**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat megah dan mewah sedang terisi oleh dua Raja dan dua Ratu dari kerajaan Namikaze dan Uchiha. Metaforgana diruangan itu, terasa begitu menegangkan ketika Uchiha Mikoto —Ratu Uchiha menanyakan hal kepada Namikaze Kushina.

"Kushina, kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kita akan membicarakan sesuatu setelah sampai diistanamu, bukan? lantas, apa yang kita akan bicarakan sekarang?" tanya Mikoto dengan pandangan antusias pada Kushina.

"Minato, kau juga pernah bilang padaku seperti itu saat dipenginapan." Ujar Fugaku dengan alis menyatu.

Kushina dan Minato saling bertukar pandang dan setelah itu mereka saling mengangguk. "Baiklah," jeda Minato mewakili Kushina. dia menghela napas dan mulai memandang serius pasangan Uchiha itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Lanjut Minato sembari memandang Fugaku. Fugaku tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya. "hn?"

"Apa kalian masih ingat permintaan Ibuku saat dia meninggal?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan tajam pada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Iya, lalu?" tanya Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung. Kushina menghela napas, "Dia meminta kita untuk saling menikahkan anak kita kelak nanti. tapi, saat itu dia meninggal diumur kita yang ke-12 dan dia tidak tahu jika kita mempunyai anak dengan berjenis kelamin laki-laki!" ucap Kushina sembari memijit pelipisnya.

**(Catatan: Kushina dan Mikoto hamil pada umur ke-13 anak pertama mereka.)**

Mikoto dan Fugaku tampak membelalakan matanya. Mereka sangat terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kushina.

"Jadi, inti pembicaraan ini adalah apakah kita akan menikahkan mereka walau mereka semua adalah laki-laki? Itu yang kalian maksud, Kushina, Minato?!" bentak Fugaku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan tidak percaya. Ketenangan milik Uchiha sudah lenyap begitu saja di diri Fugaku.

Minato berdiri dari singgah sananya dan menghadapi Fugaku dengan tenang, " Tenang, Fugaku. Aku tahu kau sulit mempercayai ini semua. Aku berserta istriku juga sangat sulit memikirkan ini semua selama 16 tahun." Ucap Minato sembari memegang pundak Fugaku menenangkannya.

Fugaku menepis tangan Minato, "Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan ini pada saat 16 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sangat tidak tahu saat itu. aku tidak tahu jika anak pertamaku dan anak kedua ku sama-sama berjenis laki-laki, begitu juga denganmu. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membicarakan hal yang serius seperti ini kepadamu." Ucap Minato dengan nada menyesal. Yeah, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal akan tidak perdulinya dengan hal yang sepenting seperti ini.

Mikoto tampak terdiam disana sedangkan Kushina tampak termenung.

Fugaku tampak terdiam, memikirkan ini semua. Otaknya sungguh berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar. Raja Uchiha ini sungguh bingung, dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan Tsunade-sama karena kedua anaknya bisa dibilang err … penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi, dia butuh cucu! untuk meneruskan kerajaannya!

"Fugaku, kita bisa menolak permintaan ibuku. Ibuku pasti mengerti dengan keadaan ini." ujar Minato membuat Fugaku menatapnya begitu juga dengan Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Ibu tidak tenang?" tanya Kushina dengan nada sedikit protes. Bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi Tsunade, mertuanya yang selalu memberi 'kan kasih sayang dan kepercayaan kepadanya.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau Tsunade baa—"

"Tenanglah!" bentak Fugaku yang merasa terganggu. Semua terdiam, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang-matang. Minato, aku tahu kau pasti juga ingin mempunyai cucu, begitu juga denganku. Jadi, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan Tsunade-baachan tapi, Itachi dan Kyuubi tidak akan menikah. Mereka berdua akan menikah dengan seorang wanita."

"Ja-jadi, Sasuke dan Narutolah yang akan menikah?" tanya Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada Fugaku. Fugaku menghela napas dan mengangguk singkat.

"Suamiku, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bukankah, Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto mengingat ada calon menantunya yang akan segera menjadi menantunya kelak.

"Kita bisa batalkan itu. lagi pula, Sasuke belum siap untuk menikahi seorang gadis karena dia masih berumur 15 tahun. Dan, dia memilih berkenalan dengan Sakura lebih jauh." Jawab Fugaku ketika Sasuke pernah bilang padanya seperti itu.

"Kau bilang Sakura? Anak dari Raja Haruno?" tanya Minato mendengar ada nama anak temannya dikalimat Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Ya," jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Jadi, sebelumnya anakmu akan menikah dengan Sakura? Dan sekarang kau akan membatalkannya dan menikahkan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi." Ucap Minato dengan tegas. "Memangnya kenapa, Minato?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dia, sahabatku dan sahabat istriku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku akan sakit hati jika mengetahui ini semua." Jawab Minato dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Haruno-san telah mengijinkan Sasuke mencari wanita yang lebih layak lagi jika, Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura." Ucap Fugaku membuat Minato sedikit lega. "benarkah?"

"Ya, dia sendiri bilang padaku seperti itu,"

"Jadi, kita sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan Naruto lalu, Kyuubi dan Itachi akan menikah dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Kushina menatap Mikoto, Fugaku, dan suaminya.

"Ya," jawab mereka bertiga dengan nada penuh keyakinan. "Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apakah Sasuke dan Naruto akan saling menerima kenyataan ini?" tanya Kushina membuat mereka bertiga terdiam. Sial! Mereka lupa dengan masalah ini!

"Kushina, kalau Sasuke pasti akan menerima kenyataan ini tapi, kalau Naruto … entahlah. Dan, Kyuubi? Apakah Kyuubi akan menerima adiknya menikah dengan seorang laki-laki?" tanya Mikoto. Mikoto tidak khawatir dengan Sasuke karena readers taulah … tapi, sedangkan Naruto? dan Kyuubi?

wanita bersurai merah itu terdiam sejenak lalu, mengeluarkan suaranya, "Biar kupanggil Kyuubi kesini untuk membicarakan ini." ucap Kushina sembari berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga untuk mencari anak sulungnya.

"Hah~ kita masih berumur 29 tahun tapi, kenapa kita sudah mendapat tekanan yang seberat ini?" ujar Mikoto sembari menghela napas panjang. Sementara dua lelaki itu hanya terdiam.

* * *

Wanita bersurai merah dengan mata yang intens itu terus mencari anak sulungnya yang sedang bersama Itachi. Gaun yukatta berwarna putih yang panjang itu tampak terseret-seret dan Kushina tidak perduli.

seorang dayang berjalan kearahnya dan membungkuk untuk menghormati Ratunya. "Selamat pagi, Ratu-sama." Sapa pelayan itu. Kushina tidak membalasnya melainkan pertanyaan lah yang menjadi sapaan buat pelayan itu. "Dimana Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi-sama? Kulihat dia bersama Kyubi pergi kearah sayap utara, Ratu-sama." Jawab pelayan itu masih dalam posisinya membungkuk. Kushina mengangguk kecil, "Kau boleh pergi, shion."

pelayan yang bernama 'Shion' mengangguk kecil lalu, pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kushina menuju sayap utara yang seperti dikatakan oleh Shion. Dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa untuk segera menemukan anak sulungnya untuk membicarakan ini. Kushina tahu pasti Kyuubi tidak akan menyetujuinya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mertuanya meminta itu dan Kushina merasa harus mengabulkannya karena Tsunade-sama telah berjasa bagi kerajaan Namikaze, Uzumaki, dan Uchiha.

Disamping kanan Kushina terdapat tembok yang terhias oleh lukisan-lukisan yang mengambarkan Naruto dan Kyuubi ketika masih kecil maupun hingga sekarang.

'BRAK!

Ketika Kushina melewati salah satu lukisan, lukisan itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari dinding membuat Kushina terkejut. Kushina menghampiri album lukisan tersebut. Kaca album itu hancur berkeping-keping.

jari-jari lentik Kushina membersihkan album itu dari kaca dengan hati-hati dan mengamati gambar tersebut. Dilihatnya, gambar itu melukiskan Kyuubi sedang merangkul Naruto. Entah bagaimana, hati Kushina menjadi cemas ketika ditengah-tengah canvas itu robek.

Kushina langsung menaruh kembali album tersebut dan langsung berlari kearah utara sembari mengangkat gaunnya. 'Aku harus cepat menemui Kyuubi!'.

* * *

Setelah berlari-lari disepanjang menuju perjalanan kearah sayap utara Kushina berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah. Rambut yang disanggulnya sudah terurai dengan acak-acakan dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Kushina kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa untuk terus mencari anaknya. Kushina sangat merutuki istana ini yang terlalu luas.

"Aku akan membersihkan noda ini!

Kushina terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kyuubi. Suara itu berasal dari kebunnya. Diapun langsung berlari karena kebun itu sudah ada didekatnya.

'DEG

Kushina membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Kyuubi sedang … menggigiti leher Naruto dengan nafsu. Badan Kushina sungguh lemas ketika melihat sepasang saudara itu seperti itu. tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"KYUUBI!"

Kushina langsung menghampiri anaknya dengan amarah yang menyelimuti dirinya dan —

'PLAK

Kushina menampar Kyuubi dengan keras ketika, Kyuubi berhenti melakukan itu terhadap Naruto. Sementara, Naruto yang sedang menangis terkejut melihat ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikmu, hah?! apa kau sudah gila!" teriak Kushina denga emosi yang meluap-luap.

Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam dengan penyesalan yang ada didirinya. Dia sungguh bodoh! Kenapa dia baru sadar apa yang dilakukan terhadap adiknya?!.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang sedang tergeletak dirumput dengan air mata yang meleleh. "Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina lembut sembari menyanggah pungguh Naruto untuk bangkit. "Hiks … A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ta-takut pada Kyuu-nii …" isak Naruto.

Kushina memeluk anak bungsunya dengan erat. Lalu, Kushina melihat Sasuke sedang terdiam disana dengan bibir yang berdarah. Kushina tahu, pasti ada baku hantam antara Kyuubi dan Sasuke sebelum dia datang.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina membuat Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke langsung mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau antarkan Naruto kekamarnya?" pinta Kushina membuat Kyuubi protes.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Diam kau!" bentak Kushina membuat Kyuubi menggeram.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dan berlari menjauhi mereka. Dia akan lebih terancam jika diantarkan oleh Uchiha itu. dan Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya memilih pilihan yang benar.

"Sasuke, kalau begitu bersihkan lukamu dulu." perintah Kushina pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri.

"Hn, aku akan kekamar." Pamit Sasuke sembari membungkuk dan pergi. Sempat melihat Kyuubi meliriknya dengan tajam dan saling bertabrakan dengan bahu.

Kini hanya Kushina dan Kyuubi yang berada dikebun itu. aura disana sangat menegangkan bagi Kyuubi. Dia tahu, dia mendapat masalah yang sangat besar.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Kushina sembari mencengkram pergelangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak memberontak dan hanya terdiam untuk mengikuti perintah ibunya.

Itachi yang berada didekat situ sembari berjalan dengan pelan-pelan –karena masih sakit abis tendangan maut dari Kyuubi – melihat Kyuubi sedang ditarik oleh Kushina. dan dia melihat Naruto sedang berlari melewati dirinya. "Naruto!" panggilnya namun, tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

Itachi hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui Sasuke, pikirnya langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

"Pangeran Namikaze! Apa alasanmu melakukan itu terhadap adikmu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan tatapan tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras. Pemuda berambut merah keorange-orangean menatap sayu kearah lain. Kamar yang cukup luas itu hanya kesunyian. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menahan perasaan 'itu'?" tanya Kushina lagi dengan suara tegas. Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menatap mata ibunya.

"Tidak! Anak bungsu Uchiha itu melecehkan Naruto! Aku tidak terima Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan itu!" elak Kyuubi menatap tajam ibunya. Tangannya mencengkram erat jubahnya.

"Ya,kau tidak menerima adikmu diperlakukan seperti itu bukan dengan perasaan sebagai kakak! tapi, perasaan cemburu itulah yang membuat mu tidak menerima adik mu diperlakukan seperti itu!" Kushina sudah tahu perasaan Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Dan, Kyuubi juga tahu Kushina telah mengetahui perasaannya saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Ibunya pun telah melarangnya untuk mempunyai perasaan itu tapi, itu sungguh sulit.

Kyuubi terdiam. Ibunya benar! dia memang sangat cemburu tadi, hingga memperlakukan adiknya seperti itu.

Kushina menempelkan kedua sikutnya dimeja yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ibu sungguh tidak percaya … ibu mengharapkan dirimu menjadi kakak yang terbaik untuk Naruto tapi, kenapa kau mempunyai perasaan itu!" Kushina menghela napas dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menunduk. Menyesali apa yang telah terjadi … tapi, itu sudah terjadi.

"Matsuri!"

Pintu kamar itu tergeser menampilkan seorang pelayan dengan rambut coklat pendek sedang duduk bersimpuh. "Ya, Ratu-sama? Apa anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya.

"Sampaikan kepada Baginda Raja bahwa aku sedang ada urusan bersama Kyuubi. Dan jika Raja ingin kekamarku bilang saja aku sedang tidak ada. Oh ya, semua dayang-dayang ada didepan kamarku tolong kau suruh pergi," Perintah Kushina. "Ha'ik, Ratu-sama." Matsuri menggeser pintu itu lagi.

"Ibu tidak akan memberitahukan masalah ini pada ayahmu." Ujar Kushina sembari menatap Kyuubi.

Ruangan yang dimiliki Kushina itu menjadi hening. Kushina sedang berpikir dengan keras untuk melakukan tindakan kepada Kyuubi. Kushina tidak tahu harus bertindak apa untuk melenyapkan perasaan 'cinta' Kyuubi pada Naruto. Kushina memejamkan matanya untuk lebih berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba saja kelopak putih itu terbuka, "Ibu akan menghukummu." Ujar Kushina membuat Kyuubi menatap tajam kearah ibunya.

"Cih, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dihukum, Kushina!"

"Ck, umurmu masih 16 tahun! Dan tidak ada peraturan hanya anak kecil saja yang harus dihukum!" ucap Kushina juga menatap tajam anak sulungnya. "Cih!" decih Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, Hukumanmu adalah kau harus memilih salah satu pilihan." Ucap Kushina membuat Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi. "Memilih salah satu pilihan?" beo Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, pilihan pertama! Kau menikah dengan seorang wanita,"

"Aku masih berumur 16 tahun! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan seorang wanita dengan umur masih muda!" Protes Kyuubi dengan nada penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau kira, ibu menikah diumur 20 tahun, 21, 30, hah? ibu menikah diumur 12 tahun! Dan seharusnya kau juga menikah diumur 12 atau 13 hanya saja, ibu tidak mau memaksamu! Ingat itu Kyuubi!"

"Hah? 12 tahun? Lalu, mengandungku diumur ke-12? Dan sekarang kau berumur 29 tahun?" tanya Kyuubi dengan pandangan tidak percaya kepada ibunya.

"Tidak, aku mengandung mu diumur ke-13 dan melahirkan mu diumur ke-13 juga. Dan aku memang masih berumur 29 tahun." Jawab Kushina menjelaskan. Kyuubi menjadi mengerti selama ini. mengerti akan kenapa ibunya selalu awet muda.

"Sekarang, pilihan kedua! Kau pergi dari istana ini selama dua tahun dan …" Kushina menjeda kalimatnya lalu, menghela napas.

" … Melupakan perasaan 'Itu' pada adikmu."

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. "A-apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya kepada ibunya.

Kushina memaling 'kan muka kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajah kesedihannya. Hati Kushina sangat sakit ketika memberikan pilihan itu kepada Kyuubi. Tapi … itu salah satunya cara agar Kyuubi bisa melupakan Naruto.

'BRAK

Sebuah gebrakan pada meja membuat Kushina tersentak. Kushina menatap anaknya yang sedang mengepalkan tangan diatas meja yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Semua pilihan itu tidak akan membantu, Kushina! Aku pergi selama dua tahun juga tidak akan bisa melupakan perasaan itu pada Naruto! Melupakan perasaan 'itu' … tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, Kushina!" ucap Kyuubi dengan tatapan sengit.

"Jadi, kau memilih pilihan yang pertama?!" Kushina juga membalas tatapan yang lebih sengit.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memilih kedua pilihan itu!"

"LALU, IBU HARUS MEMBIARKANMU TERUS MENCINTAI ADIKMU SENDIRI, HAH?" Teriak Kushina tanpa memperdulikan ada yang mendengar karena didepan kamarnya tidak ada siapa pun.

"Seterah! Aku tidak akan memilih kedua pilihan yang tidak berguna itu!" ucap Kyuubi sembari berdiri lalu, membelakangi Kushina untuk segera beranjak pergi dari tempat yang memuak 'kan itu.

Kushina langsung berdiri dan mencengkram tangan anaknya untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuubi, "Kyuubi, ibu mohon padamu. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ibu? Apa kau tidak tahu, ibu sangat sakit ketika mengengetahui ini saat 6 tahun lalu? Hati Kaa-san sangat sakit!" Kyuubi yang membelakangi Kushina tampak membelalakan matanya. Entah kenapa, nafasnya menjadi tercekat dan dadanya sangat sakit mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Ini juga demi dirimu … kau ingin menjadi Raja bukan? menjadi Raja yang ingin menguasai dunia ini untuk kedamaian?" cairan Kristal itu perlahan turun menyungai dipipi putihnya. Ya, seorang ibu menangis untuk seorang anak yang sangat ia cintai …

Kushina memegang tangan Kyuubi dan berlutut, "Ibu mohon kepada mu, Kyuubi …" Pinta Kushina dengan terisak.

Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Kushina lalu, memeluk ibunya yang sangat dia cintai, "Baiklah, aku akan memilih pilihan kedua. Menurutku tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?" Kushina membelalakan matanya yang masih tergenang oleh air mata lalu, kemudian tergantikan oleh senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu.

"Terimakasih, anakku …" Kushina melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyuubi dan langsung memeluk erat anaknya yang dia sangat sayangi lebih dari siapapun kecuali, Naruto yang juga dia sayangi.

"Tapi, aku ingin kepergianku dirahasiakan oleh Naruto." Pinta Kyuubi dengan nada pelan. Kyuubi bisa merasakan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kushina.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina, Kyuubi menitikan air matanya karena akan melupakan adiknya dan akan meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian.

* * *

"Hiks … kenapa Kyuu-nii sangat menakutkan seperti itu?" isaknya sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Naruto memang sedari tadi menangis tanpa henti membuat dayang-dayang yang ada diluar kamarnya sangat khawatir.

"Kyuu-nii … aku sangat takut …" lirih Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Naruto merebahkan dirinya disebuah futon dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii bisa melakukan itu terhadapku? Apakah itu bukan Kyuu-nii …"

Perlahan kelopak tan itu menutup dan membuat dirinya memasuki alam mimpi yang indah berbeda dengan dunia nyata-nya yang perlahan semakin membuat dirinya tertekan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat, merasakan sensasi panas ketika sebuah salep dioleskan oleh tabib kebibirnya. Luka-luka diwajahnya sudah dibersihkan oleh tabib itu.

"Sudah selesai, tuan," ujar pelayan itu sembari membereskan obat-obatan kekotak kayu yang ada disampingnya. "Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu, pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Itachi yang sedang mengikuti seorang pelayan untuk mengunjungi kamar adiknya melihat seorang yang seperti tabib membungkuk dihadapannya dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai dikamar Sasuke-sama," ujar sang pelayan dengan sopan. "Aaa, baiklah. terimakasih, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum ramah membuat wanita itu merona dan langsung melesat pergi.

Itachi langsung menggeser pintu itu dan langsung melesak masuk. Dilihatnya adiknya sedang merebahkan dirinya difuton.

Itachi menghampiri adiknya, "Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat pipi Sasuke membiru dan bibirnya robek.

"Dipukuli oleh rubah itu." jawab Sasuke singkat sembari memejamkan matanya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi tadi?" tanya Itachi. Mata onyxnya menatap intens adiknya.

"Entahlah, aku sangat tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yeah, karena aku terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Mungkin dia tidak suka jika aku merape adiknya." ucap Sasuke sembari menghela napas lelah.

"Lalu, kenapa ada bibi Kushina?"

"Entahlah, bibi Kushina datang begitu saja dan menampar Kyuubi." Itachi membulatkan matanya. "Bibi Kushina menamparnya? Memangnya Kyuubi melakukan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku mau tidur dan pergilah." Usir Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Itachi.

"Cih, kau pelit sekali!" sungut Itachi sembari beranjak pergi dari kamar adik yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ha-ah …" Sasuke menghela napas setelah Itachi sudah pergi. Tangannya yang putih itu ditaruh dikeningnya.

"Kenapa Kyuubi mencintai adiknya sendiri?"

* * *

"Kenapa kesepakatan kita dibatalkan, Kushina?" Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Minato menatap Kushina dengan bingung setelah, Kushina mengatakan kesepkatan itu dibatalkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang dibatalkan. Maksudku, kita undur dulu permasalahan ini karena, Kyuubi akan pergi." Ucap Kushina membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, istriku?" tanya Minato menatap Kushina dengan tajam. "Ya, Kyuubi akan pergi untuk belajar diluar Istana."

"Apa? Kenapa secara tiba-tiba, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Entahlah, Kyuubilah yang memintaku seperti itu. jadi, kita batalkan atau diundur dulu." ucap Kushina.

"Hah~ kau ini, Kushina. seenaknya membatalkan kesepakatan ini dengan mudahnya. Tapi, aku setuju. Sebaiknya kita batalkan atau undur dulu permasalah ini." ucap Fugaku sembari duduk dikursi.

"Lagi pula, anak-anak kita juga tidak mau menikah muda, bukan?" Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kushina. Minato yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Kyuubi sudah menguasai semua pelajaran tapi, kenapa dia ingin belajar lagi? Dan kenapa juga dia ingin diluar istana?"tanya Minato dengan tatapan menyelidiki kearah Kushina. "Kyuubi ingin belajar diluar istana untuk mempelajari keadaan luar diistana ini dan belajar memahami dunia." Ucap Kushina dengan senyum anggunnya.

"Hmm … aku mengerti. Aku tahu dia ingin belajar seperti itu untuk menjadi Raja yang baik bukan?" tanya Minato dengan senyum menawannya. Kushina juga memblas senyum itu. "Ya,"

"Suamiku, berarti kita tetap melanjutkan pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk berjaga-jaga?" tanya Mikoto kepada Fugaku. "Ya, tapi, biarkan Sasuke mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh."

Mikoto mengangguk menyetujui kesepakatan suaminya.

* * *

Pagi telah berganti menjadi malam. Langit biru pun telah berubah warna menjadi hitam yang sangat gelap berkombinasikan bintang. Bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari untuk menyinari kegelapan dibumi ini.

Angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa wajah seorang pangeran sulung yang sedang terduduk diam dianak tangga yang akan menujunya kelapangan yang luas itu. Surai merah panjangnya berkibar-kibar karena hembusan angin terpejam menyembunyikan dua permata_ ruby _yang indah itu.

Kyuubi tidak takut kedinginan karena peliharaannya menghangatkan dirinya dengan menelingkupi tubuhnya dileher Kyuubi.

Kelopak putih yang sedang terpejam itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ya, Kyuubi menangis, menangis dimalam hari yang sunyi ini.

Kyubi sang peliharan merasa cemas dengan majikannya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Salah satu ekornya mengusap pipi yang basah itu membuat Kyuubi membuka kelopak matanya. Tangan Kyuubi mengusap-ngusap kepala peliharaannya.

"Kau pasti cemas ya? dan menanyakan kenapa aku menangis?" Kyuubi tersenyum lembut pada peliharaan tersayangnya itu.

"Kau berbicara pada hewan bisa membuatmu terlihat gila,"

Sebuah suara dengan nada sarkitis membuat Kyuubi tersentak dan menoleh. Disana terdapat seorang pria dengan ikat kepala berwarna hitam bertengger manis dikepalanya. Rambut hitam yang terurai berkibar-kibar karena hembusan angin. Baju hakama dengan celana berwarna putih dengan jubah berwarna hitam.

Mata onyx yang tajam tampak sedang memperlihatkan tatapan mengejek kearah Kyuubi. Wajahnya tampan tanpa ada noda atau garis-garis disana. Sangat tampan.

"Tachi-sensei!" seru Kyuubi dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?!" seru Kyuubi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dipanggilnya 'Tachi-sensei'.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi lalu, duduk disampingnya Kyuubi, "Aku ingin menebus jadwal yang kemarin dibatalkan," ucap orang itu.

"Hah? Sekarang sudah malam tahu dan cuaca sedang tidak mendukung!" ucap Kyuubi kesal tidak habis pikir dengan gurunya yang bernama, 'Sakiwa Tachi' itu.

"Apa kau takut dengan malam dan angin seperti ini?" tanya Guru itu sarkitis. Kyuubi mendecih kesal. Itachi —maksudnya, Tachi tersenyum kecil melihat muridnya kesal.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kau melihara hewan itu? kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kau memelihara hewan aneh itu?" tanya Itachi yang menyamar menjadi Tachi itu. Itachi memang sangat penasaran dengan hewan itu.

"Dia Kyubi bukan hewan aneh!" koreksi Kyuubi dengan panggilan Tachi pada hewan tersayangnya. Tachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kyuubi? Bukankah itu namamu?" 'Aneh sekali dia memberikan namanya snediri kepada hewannya,' batin Itachi mengejek.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi menatap tajam gurunya, " Yeah, aneh sekali. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh memanggil namamu sendiri pada hewanmu?" tanya Tachi dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Tidak, lagi pula, nama Kyubi sudah ada dihewan ini ketika kakek ku memberikan Kyuubi ini kepada ku. Dan Karena aku menyukai namanya yah~ aku ingin dipanggil Kyuubi dan peliharaan ku hanya memakai satu huruf 'U' saja, sedangkan aku dua." Jelas Kyuubi. "Lalu, namamu yang asli?"

"Namikaze Kurama," Ucap Kyuubi sembari memandang kearah depan.

"Tadi, aku sempat melihat hewan ini menjadi besar ketika kau ada diAula utama. Kenapa dia bisa membesar dan kenapa dia menjadi kecil sekarang?" inilah pertanyaan yang ingin Itachi segera sampaikan kepada Kyuubi.

"Oh … itu? aku memberi pil pembesar dan pengecil." Kyuubi merogoh saku hakamanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil berbentuk bulat dan berwarna coklat. "Pil?" tanya Tachi sembari memerhatikan pil itu.

"Ya, Pil ini bernama 'Okichiisai'. Pak tua Rikudou lah yang menciptakan pil ini dan akulah penerus pembuat pil seperti ini dan merawat Kyubi." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mengacak-ngacak bulu peliharaannya. "Jadi, kakekmu itulah yang membuat pil ini untuk rubah itu. dan kau seorang ilmuwan?" tanya Tachi lagi.

"Ya, aku seorang ilmuwan yang bisa menciptakan ramuan untuk apa saja. Aku diwariskan kekuatan itu oleh Pak tua Rikudou." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap Tachi. "Oh … begitu," ucap Tachi sembari membuang muka untuk tidak ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Kyuubi. Bisa-bisa dia akan ketahuan kalau Kyuubi menyadari wajahnya sama dengan Itachi yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Tachi-sensei, bisakah aku menatap wajahmu sebentar?" Pinta Kyuubi. "Memangnya ada apa? Jangan bilang wajah ku ini sangat tampan hingga kau ingin melihat wajahku," ucap Tachi sarkitis.

"Jangan narsis kau! Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat wajahmu karena ada orang yang menyebalkan wajahnya sama denganmu." Ucap Kyuubi. Tachi menolehkan wajahnya untuk saling berhadapan muka dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memerhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. Dia tidak punya keriput, suaranya lebih tegas dari pada Uchiha keriput itu, dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti Itachi, rambutnya juga tidak pernah dikuncir dan kulitnya lebih putih dari keriput sialan itu, batin Kyuubi mencoba menyama-nyamakan wajah Itachi yang ada diingatannya dan wajah senseinya yang ada dihadapannya.

Sementara, Itachi tampak takut, takut Kyuubi menyadari ada kesamaan dalam wajahnya dengan dirinya yang asli.

"Tenyata kalian tidak mirip," ujar Kyuubi membuat Itachi merasa lega. "Tapi, kalian sama-sama menyebalkan," uap Kyuubi dengan nada ketus.

"Hah~ Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita latihan." Ucap Itachi yang sedang menyamar menjadi Tachi. Tachi berdiri dan menuruni anak tangga yang menuju lapangan itu. Tachi mendekati dua buah kayu yang sedang menyanggah dua buah samurai.

Tachi melemparkan salah satunya kearah Kyuubi dan dengan sigap Kyuubi menangkapnya dengan cepat. Kyuubi menurunkan peliharaannya yang masih bertengger dilehernya kelantai. Kyuubipun turun menapaki anak tangga itu kelapangan.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk latihan," ucap Kyuubi sembari meletakan kembali samurai itu pada tempatnya.

"Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Tachi sembari menatap intens Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak menghela napas. "Perlukah aku bercerita?"

"Ya, jika itu mengurangi bebanmu." Tachi memang tempat curhatan kedua bagi Kyuubi. Sedangkan yang pertama adalah ibunya.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakan masalah ini." lirih Kyuubi sembari menatap sayu Tachi.

'Cih! Sial! Kenapa dia tidak mau bercerita sih? Apakah dia ada masalah yang sangat membebani dirinya?' batin Itachi bertanya-tanya.

"Yasudah, itu seterahmu." Ucap Itachi sembari mengambil pedang Kyuubi lalu, memberikannya, "Sebaiknya, kau melawanku untuk melenyapkan kesedihan dan beban yang ada dihatimu untuk sementara."

Kyuubi menerima pedang samurai itu lalu, mengamatinya. "Baiklah, Sensei." Kyuubi segera menjauh dari gurunya untuk mengambil jarak. Setelah siap, mereka berdua saling membungkuk dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

Mereka berdua berlari dengan secepat kilat layaknya hembusan angin.

'Trang!

Suara pedang yang saling beradu dengan bersamaannya deru angin pun mulai terdengar nyaring. Dan beban dan kesedihan Kyuubi sedikit lenyap dihatinya.

* * *

Sasuke sedang menelusuri lorong untuk kekamar kakaknya. Mencari keberadaan Aniki-Bakanya tersebut. Sasuke sudah menemukan pintu yang ia ketahui sebagai pintu kamar Itachi. Sasuke segera menggesernya dan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke tapi, tidak ada siapa pun orang yang ada dikamar ini. Sasuke mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah benda-benda ditempat meja dan ada kaca disitu. 'Apakah dia berdandan?' tanya Sasuke menatap benda-benda itu dengan pandangan horror.

"Outotou? Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi sedang berjongkok disisi kayu jendela itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat orang yang seenak jidat memanggilnya 'Outotou'. "Hehe, kau tidak mengenaliku ya, Outotou?" tanya Itachi sembari terkekeh.

"Kau … Baka-Aniki?!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Itachi melompat dari jendela itu untuk memasuki kamarnya. "Ya,"

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Kenapa kau tidak menguncir rambutmu? Dan, dan kenapa keriputmu hilang?" tanya Sasuke dengan OOC-nya.

'Ctak 'Ctak

urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas dikening Itcahi, "Kau banyak tanya! Dan ini bukan keriput tahu!" protes Itachi tidak terima dengan tanda lahirnya disebut 'Keriput' oleh adiknya.

"Seterah, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Sasuke kembali kewajah datarnya. "Cih, aku sedang menyamar dan aku memakai krim." Ucap Itachi sembari duduk didepan meja yang terdapat ada kacanya. Itachi mengambil kapas yang ada dimeja itu lalu, mengusap-ngusap 'kan ke wajahnya. "Menyamar? Apa kau tadi bertemu Kyuubi dengan menjadi gurunya?" tanya Sasuke sembari memerhatikan aktivitas Itachi.

"Ya," jawab Itachi sembari membuang kapas yang sangat kotor itu dan menolehkan wajahnya. "Lihat? Wajahku menjadi Itachi bukan?" tanya Itachi sembari tersenyum puas kearah adiknya. "Yeah, keriputmu juga telah kembali." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek.

"Cih," Itachi mendecih kesal kepada adiknya. tangannya mengambil sebuah kunciran berwarna hitam dan mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa. Ikat kepala yang masih bertengger dikeningnya langsung dilepaskannya.

"Aaa, kenapa kau melewati jendela? Dan kenapa bajumu kotor, hn?" tanya Sasuke sembari memerhatikan baju Itachi yang sangat kotor karena habis bertarung dengan Kyuubi.

"Kalau aku memasuki kamar ini dengan pintu, otomatis orang-orang yang ada diistana ini akan mengira aku seorang guru yang ingin menyusup dikamar pangeran Uchiha sulung dan aku habis menghibur muridku." Ya, satu jam yang lalu, Itachi terus memainkan pedang dengan pedang Kyuubi hingga, dia harus terjatuh ketanah dan Kyuubilah yang menang.

"Aaa, begitu …" ucap Sasuke sembari duduk. "Outotou, kenapa kau datang kekamarku?" tanya Itachi mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Sasuke sembari melepaskan bajunya dan mengganti dengan sebuah jubah untuk nanti dia mandi.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Hn?" gumamnya.

"Ternyata, Kyuubi mencintai Naruto." Itachi tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Hahaha ... mencintai adiknya sendiri itu wajar, Baka. Dia 'kan seorang kakak. Aku pun juga mencintaimu karena aku seorang kakak." Goda Itachi membuat Sasuke mendeath-glare dirinya.

"Bukan mencintai sebagai seorang kakak tapi, mencintai yah~ seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya." Itachi membulatkan mata onyx-nya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?! kau tahu dari siapa?"

"Tadi siang setelah kejadian itu, Aku sedang memanggil pelayan dulu untuk memanggil 'kan tabib lalu, aku pergi kekamarku dan ternyata jalan menuju kearah kamarku melewati kamar bibi Kushina."

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah datarnya terus berjalan menuju kekamarnya yang ditunjuk oleh pelayan yang tadi ia tanya. "Cih, Rubah brengsek itu memukulku dengan keras," desis Sasuke sembari memegangi luka yang ada dibibirnya.

Ketika melewati sebuah pintu terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"LALU,IBU HARUS MEMBIARKANMU TERUS MENCINTAI ADIKMU SENDIRI, HAH?"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan teriakan yang masuk ketelinganya. Sasuke menengok kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada disekitar sini.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dipintu itu lalu, menggesernya sedikit dengan hati-hati untuk tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sasuke mengintip ruangan itu dengan sebelah mata onyxnya.

Disana terlihat Kushina sedang berlutut dibelakang Kyuubi sembari memegang tangan Kyuubi. Sedang Kyuubi tampak menunjukan raut wajah kesakitan dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Disitulah Sasuke mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Kushina dan Kyuubi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau menguping? Dan, dan kau bilang Kyuubi akan pergi?" Itachi menatap Sasuke seperti meminta penjelasan yang jelas. "Hn, hanya saja aku tidak tahu rubah itu akan pergi kemana." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengendikan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku saat tadi siang aku kekamar mu?"

"Aku sedang malas untuk menceritakan semua itu karena aku sangat shock dan bibirku sedang sakit." Ucap Sasuke sembari menghela napas.

Itachi berjalan melewati Sasuke, "Aku mau mandi." Itachi menggeser pintu kamarnya dan keluar dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang telah ditutup kembali oleh Itachi dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kenapa dia?"

"Aaa, lebih baik aku mempersiap 'kan kencanku dengan Princess Man itu,"

* * *

Seorang pemuda berparas manis namun tegas sedang berjalan dengan lemas diikuti oleh rubah mungil dibelakangnya. Sebuah pedang tampak terseret-seret mengenai lantai membuat suara berdecit. "Hah … hah … Guru sialan! Sudah kalah malah meninggalkan ku sendirian dilapangan." Gerutunya.

Dayang-dayang yang sedari tadi mencari pangeran sulung itu akhirnya pun menemukannya. Dayang-dayang yang berjumlah 6 orang itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kurama-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya anda kelelahan." Ujar salah satu seorang dayang wanita itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong bawa samurai ini ketempat 'Heiki'," perintah Kyuubi pada pelayan itu. "Ha'ik, Kurama-sama." Pelayan itu mengambil samurai itu dengan sopan dan hati-hati lalu, dia membungkuk dan pergi.

**(Catatan: tempat Heiki: tempat persenjataan.)**

"Oh ya, kalian berdua. Siapkan air panas untukku. Dan kalian bertiga, jangan mengikutiku dan bawa Kyubi." Perintah Kyuubi kepada semua dayangnya. Sementara ketiga dayang yang tidak boleh mengikutinya tampak pundung. Kenapa tadi kita harus mencari-cari dia pada akhirnya tidak boleh mengikutinya?, pikir semuanya miris.

"Ha'ik, Kurama-sama." Jawab dayang itu sembari membungkuk dan salah satu dayang membawa Kyubi kedalam dekapannya dan langsung pergi.

Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menuju kamarnya. Sembari terus berjalan, Kyuubi jadi teringat akan hukuman yang dia pilih. Dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus menikah dengan seorang wanita. Itu akan menyiksanya.

Dan, Kyuubi harus memilih pilihan kedua walau itu takkan membantunya menghilangkan perasaan cinta dan suka kepada Naruto.

Tapi, Kyuubi sangat takut jika, Naruto sendirian tanpa ada disisinya. Naruto akan sedih jika tahu kalau dirinya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan itu membuat Kyuubi sangat cemas.

"Apakah aku harus membuat dia membenci diriku?" gumamnya dengan raut wajah kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Tangannya terkepal erat tanpa memperdulikan buku-buku jarinya menusuk kulitnya.

'TAP 'TAP 'TAP

Suara langkah kaki Kyuubi tampak terdengar jelas karena disepanjang lorong tersebut sangat sepi. Pelayan-pelayan laki-laki mau pun wanita sedang bekerja diaula utama, kedua, ruang makan dan halaman istana untuk persiapan dua hari lagi memperingati kematian Tsunade.

Kyuubi berbelok kearah kanan tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Kyuubi terus berjalan tetapi, dia berhenti ketika melewati pintu yang terlapisi oleh kertas berwarna biru muda dengan motif-motif yang indah.

Itu bukan kamar Kyuubi karena letak kamarnya masih berada jarak 2 meter dari situ. Dan itu kamar … adiknya, Naruto. Ya, memang jalan kekamar Kyuubi juga jalan menuju kearah kamar Naruto dan entah kenapa kaki Kyuubi berhenti tepat didepan kamarnya Naruto.

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" lirihnya sembari memegang pintu yang terlapisi oleh kertas tersebut. Dengan hati yang canggung, jari-jari panjang Kyuubi menggeser pintu itu dengan sangat pelan hingga tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Kyuubi bisa melihat dari celah pintu yang tadi ia sedikit buka. Kamar itu … sangat gelap. 'Apakah Naruto tidur?' tanyanya dalam hati sembari menggeser pintu itu hingga terbuka.

kamar itu memang gelap dan membuat Kyuubi susah melihat Naruto ada atau tidak. Kyuubi lebih memasuki kamar itu dan mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi kamar itu.

'Klik

Kamar itu menjadi terang dan membuat penglihatan Kyuubi menjadi jelas. Disana … terlihat Naruto sedang tertidur tanpa selimut difutonnya dan mendengkur halus. Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan lembut.

Kaki Kyuubi melangkah untuk mendekati Naruto lalu, duduk disamping Naruto. Jari-jari panjang Kyuubi membenarkan kaki Naruto yang berkeliaran dan memakaikan selimut ketubuh Naruto. Tapi, Kyuubi melihat baju Naruto masih sama seperti tadi siang. 'Apakah tadi siang dia tertidur hingga sekarang?'

Langkah terakhir, Kyuubi memasukan kedua tangan Naruto kedalam selimut yang tadi dia pakaikan.

Kyuubi menghela napas dan memandang wajah tan manis itu. mata Kyuubi menyipit ketika melihat mata Naruto sangat terlihat bengkak dan ada jejak-jejak air mata yang belum terhapus.

"Dia menangis? Apakah dia menangis karenaku?" gumamnya menatap sedih Naruto. Kyuubi menyapu poni Naruto dengan lembut lalu, bibirnya didekatkan kekening Naruto dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

beberapa detik hingga lamanya Kyuubi terus mencium kening Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang yang dia curahkan diciuman kening itu. tapi …

kelopak tan itu terbuka menampilkan irisan blue sapphier yang sangat indah. Kyuubi membulatkan matanya dan langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Naruto. Tampak Naruto juga sangat terkejut hingga terbangun dan menjauh dari Kyuubi.

"Na-naruto?" lirih Kyuubi menatap sayu Naruto.

"Jangan dekati aku! A-aku tidak kenal dengan mu!" jerit Naruto sembari melempar bantal kearah Kyuubi dan untungnya Kyuubi bisa menghindarinya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja cairan Kristal itu tidak terbendung lagi hingga meleleh dipipi Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK MENGENALIMU! KAU BUKAN KYUU-NII, KAN?!" jerit Naruto menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Aku Kyuubi, Naruto!" Kyuubi mencoba mendekati Naruto tapi, Naruto tampak semakin menjauhinya.

"Jangan mendekati ku! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Kyuu-nii yang kukenal tidak pernah mengasariku atau membuat ku sangat takut! Kyuu-nii yang kukenal penuh dengan kasih sayang kepadaku!" Kyuubi menjadi mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. air mata yang dibendung oleh Kyuubi akhirnya pun tak terbendung lagi.

Kyuubi mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya erat tanpa memperdulikan pemberontakan Naruto yang terus memukuli dadanya. "Ini aku, Naruto! Maaf, maafkan aku yang membuatmu takut ..." Isak Kyuubi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Pukulan didadanya tampak berhenti.

" … Hiks … k-kau bukan Kyuu-nii …" isak Naruto membuat hati Kyuubi memilu.

"Sssstt … ini aku, kakakmu …" Kyuubi menyematkan jari-jarinya dihelai rambut belakang Naruto dan mengelus-ngelusnya dengan lembut. Kyuubi dapat merasakan Naruto membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Kyuu-nii …" lirih Naruto dipundak Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengsap-usap punggung Naruto dengan lembut "Maafkan perlakuanku yang tadi siang hingga membuatmu takut seperti ini …"

" … Hiks … Kyuu-nii … kenapa kau bisa tega kepadaku? Kenapa kau tidak menolongku tetapi, kau malah membuatku takut … hiks …" ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi dan menatap mata ruby Kyuubi dalam-dalam.

"Saat tadi siang aku sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku … maafkan aku." Kyuubi menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mengerti … aku juga ingin meminta maaf , Kyuu-nii …" Naruto memeluk Kyuubi melepaskan kerinduannya pada Kyuubi yang selama dua hari ini, Kyuubi bersikap asing kepada dirinya.

"Ya, aku rindu kau, Naruto … aku sayang padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini lagi, aku akan terus menyayangimu, aku akan melindungimu, dan akan selalu ada disisimu Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi sembari membalas pelukan Naruto.

Seandainya, Kyuubi tahu. Tahu, bahwa janjinya itu terlalu berani dan tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

Pagi hari telah kembali dan matahari juga telah menyinari bumi kembali. Burung-burung mulai berkicauan bertanda bahwa cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah. Secerah mata seorang pemuda blue sapphier tersebut.

Senyuman sumringah tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya yang sangat segar tersebut. Dia sangat senang hari ini karena jadwalnya kosong dan akan bisa menemui sahabatnya, Sakura. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah berbaikan dengan kakak tercintanya membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang.

Dayang-dayang mengikutinya dari belakang untuk seperti biasa menjaga tuan tersayang mereka.

Kini Naruto sudah berada dipintu utama istana —pintu yang menampilkan halaman depan istana dan aka n ada gerbang yang akan Naruto lalui untuk keluar dari istana.

Dua orang dayang membuka 'kan pintu yang sangat tinggi dan besar itu. menampilkan keadaan luar istana.

'DEG

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan ibunya dan disampingnya ada sebuah tandu. Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tiang yang sangat besar, "Dia ingin kemana?" gumamnya bingung. "Naruto-sama, kenapa anda bersembunyi?" tanya salah satu dayang dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, ten-ten." Jawab Naruto sembari mengintip Sasuke dan Kushina lagi. Sasuke tampak sedang menaiki tandu dan ibunya pergi kesayap barat.

"Naruto-sama," panggil salah satu seorang pelayan laki-laki berambut hitam eboni sembari berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

Pelayan itu membungkuk sembari menyerahkan sebuah gulungan, "Ada surat dari Sakura-Hime, Naruto-sama." Ucap pelayan yang bernama Sai. Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut dan langsung membukanya. Disana tertera tulisan Sakura,

**'Naruto, Ini aku Sakura. Kita dalam keadaan darurat! Uchiha itu akan datang keistana ku sekarang.**

**Kau harus kesini, Naruto! Kau harus datang lebih cepat dari Uchiha itu. Kalau tidak, kita akan dalam situasi berbahaya.**

**Aku akan menunggu mu dikamarku. Datanglah kesini sekarang juga!**

**Sakura.'**

Naruto membelalakan mata blue sapphier-nya. Kertas yang ada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja,

"A-APA?!"

**TBC**

* * *

Halo Minna! ^0^/ *dilempar sandal . Gomen-nasai telat publish hehehe *nyengir kuda. Cayo! Sekarang udah tahu bukan siapa yang nampar Kyuubi? Pastinya Kushina lah. Itachi? Mana mungkin … orang dia lagi kesakitan khukhukhu #dimangekyou. Minato? Gak mungkin juga karena dia sangat sayang terhadap anaknya.

Yoosh! Makasih banget yang udah riviews dan fol, fav :3

Balesan Riviews:

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan**: Yosh kamu udah tahu bukan siapa yang nampar? Hehehe oke sudah lanjut and makasih.

**laila. ** : Laila-san udah tau kana pa yang bakal dikasih tahu namikaze ke Uchiha? Pastila ditampar ama ortunya si Kyuubi *dibijudama. Yosh udah lanjut. Makasih :D

**sheren**: khukhukhu anda sudah tahu siapa yang berteriak.*smirk evil ypsh udah lanjut. Arigatou :)

**Kutoka Mekuta**: Ya, tapi sayang nanti Kyuu-Naru dipisahkan ama Author evil ini XD

hahaha Mkasih udah riviews

**Noninonayy**: Hihihi iya mendekati rated M xD. Uhmm kalo Mpreg aku gak mau. Soalnya gak suka lemon XD*PLAAK Muna banget ya hehehe. Nanti deh bakalan ganti Rated setelah Naruto ama Sasuke menikah hahaha*ditendng noni-san Yosh udah lanjut. Arigatou x3

**Kira Hanazawa**: Yupz, sudah dilanjut . Makasih udah riviews ^^

**Haruka Hayashibara**: Benarkah? Be-benarkah cerita ini bikin ngakak? Huaa makasih udah nulis kaya gitu*meluk Haruka sambil nangis lebay. Padahal aku gak bikin humor loh XD. Khkhukhu maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membuat banyakin KyuuNaru karena akan berpisah *smirk evil. Narugaa? Wah saya belum tahu tuh. Soalnya nanti ketemu ama Gaara itu masih lama. Yosh udah update. Makasih udah riviews.

**Devilojoshi**: Ya dong xD pasti ada Incest KyuuNaru. Hum loshi-san sudah tahu kan siapa yang nampar?

oke sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah riviews, loshi-san X3

**Kyouyaxcloud**: Iya, ya? emang uchiha brother selalu pervert *dikaton duo Uchiha. Yosh makasih udah riviews.

**Widi orihara**: hiks … ini sudah panjang … jari-jari author saja udah keriting kaya mie T.T maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bikin panjang". Kekuatan Author hanya sampai 6000 word XD. Nanti deh aku panjangin lagi. Makasih ya udah riviews. ^^

**vipris**: udah lanjut. Makasih udah riviews.

**Kinana**: hihihi emang Kyuu cinta banget ama Naru udah gitu ditambah penyakit brother complex -.-. Kinana-nee kan udah tahu kan diatas. Fugaku emang gak ngebolehin mereka menikah sebenarnya tapi Kyuu Ita ada jadi mereka berdua menikah dengan seorang wanita sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto harus menikah tapi itu juga ditunda dulu T.T. Yosh makasih udah riviews.

: makasih udah ngasih tahu ada typo. Hehehe emang aku ceroboh atau bagaimana*nyengir. Chap ini belum ngejelasin kenapa Naruto ikhlas digituin tapi, nanti chap berikutnya baru dikasih tahu. Yosh udah diupdate. Makasih udah riviews.

**Khukhukhukhudatebayo**: Hihihi masih belum dijelasin disini kenapa Kyuubi bisa punya peraassaan itu pada Naruto. Mungkin chap berikutnya. Hehe ini udah dijelasin tentang peliharaan Kyuubi. Emang dari chap empat aku udah mikir kaya gitu eh nee-chan tanya itunya terlalu cepat ^^"a.  
yosh udah lanjut! Makasih udah riviews.

**Yuki No FujiSaki**: Wah maakasih klo chap kmaren gak bikin jenuh. Semoga ajj chap ini juga gk bikin jenuh. Iya protectivenya kyuubi memang merepotkan. Yosh udah up-date. Makasih udah riviews.

**Mj**: Tau tuh sih keriput!*nunjuk" *dikaton maen agresif bae ama si kyuu udah tahu kyuu bukan uke sembarang … ckckck. Makasih udah riviews.

**NmaikazeNoah**: iya, kasian Kyuu gak bisa lnjutin perasaan nya kenaruto apalagi dia pengen pergi -3-. Sama nyokapku juga serem xD

yosh udah dikasih tahu kan penampilan Itachi. Makasih udha ripieu.

**sapphier Nightsky**: yosh udah lanjut! Thank to riviews.

**Akhir Kata:**

**MAKASIH SEMUANYAAAA! *lambai" tangan**

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


	6. Chapter 6

Di sepanjang lorong dengan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu tampak disetapaki oleh kaus kaki berwarna putih. Hakama yang dilapisi oleh jubah berwarna biru muda tampak sangat gagah untuk seorang pemuda berambut Raven yang sedang menapaki disepanjang lorong itu. dibelakangnya tampak dayang-dayang yang cantik-cantik mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hn, dimana Sakura-Hime?" tanya sang pangeran kepada pelayan yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

"Sakura-Hime sedang ada di taman, Sasuke-sama. Mari saya antar," Jawab sang pelayan dengan sopan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringaian kecil terpampang diwajah tampan Sasuke.

'Apakah dia datang lebih cepat dariku? Atau Sakura yang mengganti 'kan nya?'

"Hn," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mengikuti pelayan itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Princess Man-nya. dia akan applause jika Naruto memang datang lebih awal darinya tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Toh, saat dia masih dikerajaan Namikaze, mata onyx-nya sempat melirik Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tiang penyanggah istana itu.

Dan kali ini, Sasuke ingin sekali bertatapan dengan wajah Sakura-Hime yang asli walau, dia sudah tahu wajah cantik yang masih kurang dengan kecantikan Naruto itu. Menurut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, kita telah sampai di depan taman." Ujar sang pelayan membuat Sasuke menatap gerbang yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Hn, Kalian yang ada dibelakangku, pergilah dan buka gerbangnya."

"Ha'ik, Sasuke-sama." Dayang-dayang yang ada dibelakangnya membungkuk dan mengundurkan diri untuk pergi. Dan pelayan yang tadi mengantarnya membuka'kan gerbang yang relative berukuran sedang.

Perlahan dari celah-celah pintu yang terbuka membuat cahaya menyeruak masuk. Pintu itu akhirnya pun terbuka dan menampilkan alam yang sangat indah.

Sasuke memakai bakiak yang sudah tersedia dan berjalan untuk menelusuri taman itu. seketika Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan mata onyx-nya menerawang taman yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi oleh pohon sakura, bunga mawar putih dan merah.

Mata onyx-nya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang dengan balutan Yukatta berwarna merah muda dengan Obi berwarna merah darah yang sedang berada didekat kolam. Dan, Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat orang itu memakai topi dengan kain yang terurai berwarna putih transparan menutupi kepala itu.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat mata onyx itu terbelalak.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa?!'

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , (mau tambah?)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

**CATATAN: Kyuubi dan Itachi : 16 tahun**

**Sasuke dan Naruto: 15 tahun**

**Fugaku dan Minato: 30 tahun**

**Mikoto dan Kushina : 29**

**Kushina dan Mikoto menikah diumur 12 dan diumur ke-13 mereka mengandung anak pertama mereka dan melahirkan. Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya beda setahun dengan adik mereka Sasuke dan Naruto.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"A-APA?!"

dengan ekspresi yang terkejut tanpa sadar kertas itu terjatuh dari tangan tan Naruto.

'Srek

"Hmm … Ini surat apa?" sebuah suara membuat Naruto tersentak. Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang menatap aneh surat yang ada ditangan orang itu. Blue _sapphier_ itu terbelalak.

"K-KYUU-NII!" pekik Naruto kaget melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya. "K-kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto pada kakaknya.

Pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, tatapannya menjadi tajam ketika membaca surat dari Sakura. "Naruto, kau harus cepat datang ke Istana Sakura!" seru Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto.

"A-aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya. Jika, aku pergi ... itu percuma karena Sasuke lah yang akan sampai duluan." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan putus asa.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto ditarik oleh Kyuubi, "Kita pergi dengan menaiki kuda! Aku tahu jalan pintas ke Istana Haruno jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kyuubi dengan tegas. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kyuu-nii, kau malaikat penyelamatku." Ucap Naruto dengan mata blink-blink*?*. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kyuubi memanggil seorang pelayan "Bawa Kuda ku," perintah Kyuubi singkat, "Ha'ik, Kurama-sama." Pelayan itu membungkuk dan segera melaksanakan perintah Kyuubi.

Selang beberapa menit pelayan itu kembali dengan sebuah kuda berwarna putih berpadu coklat, "Saya sudah melaksana 'kan perintah anda. Apa yang harus saya lakukan lagi, Kurama-sama?" tanya sang pelayan dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Buka gerbang dan kau boleh kembali bekerja." Perintah Kyuubi. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan langsung melaksana 'kan perintah Kyuubi.

"Ayo, Naruto!" seru Kyuubi yang sudah menaiki kuda itu. tangannya terulur untuk membantu Naruto untuk menaiki kuda itu. Naruto memegang tangan Kyuubi dengan erat dan langsung menaiki Kuda itu.

"Naruto, peluk aku dengan erat, oke?" Naruto mengangguk dan langsung memeluk pinggang Kyuubi. "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuubi. "Ya,"

Kyuubi menendang perut Kuda itu dengan pelan supaya Kuda itu berlari. Kuda itu memekik dan langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga mlewati gerbang.

Kyuubi menarik tali yang ada ditangannya membuat Kuda itu berhenti. "Naruto, kau lihat tandu yang ada didepan kita? Itu tandu Sasuke bukan?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menoleh. "Ya, Itu tandu Sasuke. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia menuju ke arah Utara. Berarti kita akan ke timur untuk melewati jalan pintas ke Istana Sakura. Dan itu bisa membuat mu lebih dulu sampai." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menjalan 'kan Kudanya kembali. "Bagaimana Kyuu-nii tahu? Bukan kah, Kyuu-nii tidak pernah ke Istana Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu bukan? Kushina sering menyuruh ku untuk memberi apa pun untuk keluarga Haruno dan maka itu, aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku jadi, aku melewati jalan pintas." Kyuubi berbohong. Sebenarnya, bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu jalan pintas ke Istana Sakura karena sering mengikuti Naruto untuk menjaganya. Kalian tahu 'kan Kyuubi masih mengidap penyakit brother complex?

Kyuubi pun menjalan 'kan kembali kudanya. mereka melewati pedesaaan yang sangat ramai oleh penduduk yang sedang berjualan. dan untung lah, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah seorang pangeran.

Selama 20 menit Kuda yang mereka tunggangi terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh hingga, mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. "Naruto, kita telah sampai." Ujar Kyuubi sembari menarik tali yang ada ditangannya. Kuda itu pun berhenti.

"Hah?" Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan tidak percaya. I-Ini—

"Kenapa Kita ada di belakang Istana Sakura?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat tembok-tembok yang menjulang tinggi. "Yeah, Tapi, Kau bisa sampai ke kamar Sakura dengan cepat. Disana ada pintu, kau bisa memasuki istana ini dengan pintu itu." ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari besi.

Naruto menuruni Kuda itu dan berjalan mendekati pintu yang ditunjuk Kyuubi. Naruto mendorong pintu itu dan ternyata terbuka. Naruto menoleh dan medapati Kyuubi sedang memutar arah kudanya.

"Kyuu-nii, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto membuat Kyuubi menoleh. "Kushina akan marah jika tidak menemukan kedua anaknya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk paham dengan maksud Kyuubi.

Tangan putih itu melambai kearah Naruto, "Semoga berhasil, Naruto. " Ucap Kyuubi dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ya!" Kuda yang dituganggi Kyuubi pun berlari meninggal 'kan Naruto.

'Sekarang aku harus cepat kekamar Sakura!' batin Naruto sembari melewati pintu itu. Naruto berjalan menelusuri tanah yang kosong itu. memang, sekarang Naruto berada dibelakang istana Haruno jadi, disana sangat sepi.

Naruto terus berjalan dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya, "Kabuto!" panggilnya kepada sang pelayan berkaca mata bulat. Pelayan itu tampak terkejut. "Naruto-sama?"

"Bisakah kau antar 'kan aku kekamar Sakura?" pinta Naruto dengan puppy-eyes. "Anda memang sedang di tunggu oleh Sakura-Hime. jadi, aku akan mengantar anda." Ucap Kabuto sembari tersenyum tipis dan langsung menuntun Naruto untuk kekamar Sakura.

* * *

Kini Naruto sudah sampai dikamar Sakura. Jari-jari tan panjang itu menggeser pintu kamar Sakura. Naruto melihat disana ada Sakura, Kakashi dan Ino sang penata rias bersama dayang-dayang lainnya. "Naruto! Ke-kenapa kau cepat sekali ke Istana ku?" seru Sakura menatap tidak percaya sahabatnya. Naruto mendengus, "Cih, kalau bukan karena Kyuu-nii mungkin, Uchiha itu duluan yang sampai." Ucap Naruto sarkitis.

"K-kyuu-nii? A-apakah —"

"Yeah, Kyuu-nii sudah tahu." Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. "Apakah Kyuubi marah?" tanya Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku orange tanpa memandang Naruto. "Tidak, malah dia mendukung ku untuk menolong kalian." Sakura menghela napas lega dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ehem … Sakura-Hime, apakah kita bisa mulai? Nanti Sasuke-Sama akan datang jika kita tidak cepat." Ujar Ino membuat semuanya tersentak. "Kau benar, Ino! tolong kau rias dengan cepat ya?" pinta Sakura sembari menarik Naruto untuk duduk.

"Ha'ik, Sakura-Hime." Ino langsung membuka kotak kayu yang berisi dengan alat-alat rias-nya. hingga sekitar dua menit wajah Naruto tampil dengan beda. Bibir yang terpoles oleh gincu berwarna merah muda, dan make-up tipis yang membuat Naruto cantik. Tinggal memakai Baju dan rambut palsu.

Naruto dibantu oleh dua dayang untuk memakai Yukatta berwarna merah muda dengan Obi berwarna merah darah. Dayang itu menyimpul 'kan Obi menjadi pita berukuran sedang dibelakang punggung Naruto.

"Sekarang tinggal memakai rambut palsu. Dimana rambut palsunya?" tanya Ino pada salah satu dayang. "Nngg … sepertinya terting—"

'Gresk!

Suara pintu digeser terdengar sangat keras. Terlihat seorang pelayan langsung bersujud. "M-maaf 'kan saya yang telah berani membuka pintu dengan kasar, Sakura-Hime." Ujar sang pelayan itu dengan nada penuh kepanikan.

"Ya, memang nya ada apa sampai kau seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap tajam pelayan itu. "Sa-Sasuke-Sama … Sedang me-menuju kesini, Sakura-Hime!" seru sang pelayan dengan panik. Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lainnya terbelalak.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Ino cepat kau pakai 'kan rambut palsu itu!" perintah Sakura dengan panik. Ino tampak takut, "Sa-sakura-Hime, Kita tidak punya waktu!" ujar Ino sembari bersujud begitu juga dengan dayang-dayang lainnya.

"Cih," decih Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat sebuah topi yang tergantung didinding kamarnya. "Naruto, kau harus pakai topi." Ucap Sakura sembari mengambil topi itu dan langsung memasangnya membuat kepala Naruto tertutup hingga tidak memperlihatkan surai pirang Naruto dan wajahnya tertutup oleh kain transparan berwarna putih.

"Nah, sekarang rambutmu tidak kelihatan. Ayo, Naruto! kita harus berpindah tempat untuk mengulur waktu! Dan kalian semua keluar dari kamar ku!" ucap Sakura sembari menarik Naruto dan berlari diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Aku akan dibawa kemana, Sakura?!"

"Taman!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Yeah, itu lah yang tejadi pada Naruto beberapa menit sebelumnya dan sial nya, dia tidak bisa memakai rambut palsu! Dan dia harus menjaga topinya agar tetap terpasang di kepalanya. Bisa dibilang hari ini dia sial!.

Terlebih lagi, Sakura dengan seenak-nya membawa dirinya ketaman dan memposisi 'kannya dekat kolam yang sepertinya dalam. Sementara, Sakura dan Kakashi sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Naruto sedikit menyingkap kain transparan itu agar wajahnya terkena angin karena merasakan panas dari make-up yang ada diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara gerbang dibuka membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

Dengan keberanian yang dipaksa, Naruto membalikan badannya dan melihat … Uchiha Sasuke disana! Tapi, ada yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke terkejut dengan mata membulat tapi, dia langsung merubahnya menjadi wajah datar yang menyebal 'kan.

"Aaa, ternyata anda. Selamat datang, Uchiha." Sambut Naruto sembari membungkuk 'kan badannya hingga kain itu terurai kembali membuat wajah Naruto tertutupi.

'Plok 'Plok 'Plok

Tiga buah tepukan tangan dengan santai terdengar digendang telinga Naruto. Naruto mengernyit 'kan dahinya. 'Kenapa dia bertepuk tangan?'

Merasa tidak dapat balasan, Naruto menegak 'kan badannya dan merubah wajahnya menjadi datar dibalik kain transparan tersebut. Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah datarnya. Dia terus mendekatinya hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Kepalanya dimaju 'kan membuat jantung Naruto hampir meledak. Sasuke memiring 'kan kepalanya dan mendekat 'kan nya ke telinga Naruto tapi, dia agak terhalang dengan topi yang sedikit besar itu.

"Dia … Hebat sekali, ya?" bisik Sasuke dari kejauhan -terhalang topi- tetapi, Naruto bisa mendengarnya. 'A-apa katanya?'

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar sebisa mungkin. "Tidak ada yang ku bicara 'kan." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjauh 'kan wajahnya dan memasang wajah dinginnya. Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh ria saja dan mengela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau memakai topi?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah. 'Si-sial! Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?!' batin Naruto frustasi.

'Terus, Masalah buat loe?!' ingin sekali Naruto berbicara seperti itu tapi, dia bukan lah anak yang hidup ditahun 2012-2013, Man!.

"Aku hanya ingin terlindungi dari sinar matahari. Kenapa? apakah topi ini membuat masalah padamu?" tanya Naruto sarkitis sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya … Topi ini membuat masalah dengan ku," Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Karena menghalangi wajah cantik mu dan aku tidak bisa mencium mu …" Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu mendesah membuat Naruto ingin muntah dan KakaSaku tertawa tertahan.

"Walaupun tidak ada topi ini, aku tidak akan sudi dicium oleh mu!" ucap Naruto ketus. Dari balik kain putih yang transparan itu, Manik Blue _sapphier_ itu memandang Sasuke dengan tajam dan sedikit merona dipipinya .

"Benar kah? Aku pasti 'kan kau akan menjilat ludah mu ketika aku akan mencium mu." Sasuke menyeringai puas ketika gelagat sang Hime-Sakura —atau Naruto seperti orang yang panik.

"Cih! A-aku tidak akan menjilat ludah ku sendiri! Sudahlah, Aku malas bertengkar dengan mu! Katakan lah, kenapa kau ingin menemui ku?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mencoba menahan emosinya. Cih, dia kesini bukan untuk bertengkar dengan Uchiha brengsek itu!

"Aku ingin mencerita 'kan seseorang kepadamu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Namun, seringaian tipis terus ber tengger diwajah yang super duper handsome itu.

"Ceritalah dengan tembok saja." Apa-apaan orang itu! dengan seenak jidat dia ingin menemui dirinya hanya untuk mencerita' kan seseorang? Dasar Uchiha tidak jelas!, pikir Naruto tak habis pikir dengan Uchiha bungsu yang sinting ini.

"Tapi, aku ingin bercerita tentang seorang pangeran Namikaze." Spontan Naruto berhenti membatin dan membulat 'kan matanya dibalik kain transparan itu.

"Pa-pangeran Namikaze? Siapa yang kau maksud' kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan antusias.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai puas, "Kenapa? sepertinya kau tertarik dengan cerita ku? Apa kau mengenal pangeran Namikaze?"

"A-aaa … aku hanya menyukai pangeran bungsu Namikaze." Jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir dua kali. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, 'Kenapa aku bilang menyukai diriku sendiri sih!'

'Dobe,' batin Sasuke sedikit sweatdrope dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Hn, Kau menyukainya? Aku juga menyukainya." Naruto membelalak 'kan matanya mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Sasuke. 'Di-dia me-menyukai ku? Oh shit! Aku lupa dia seorang gay! Pantesan waktu itu dia mencium ku. Oh Naruto … kenapa kau punya otak yang polos sih!' batin Naruto menyalah 'kan otaknya yang sangat polos dan bodoh itu walaupun, Naruto gak mengakuinya.

"Dia seorang pangeran yang manis dan entah kenapa aku ingin menikahinya," Sasuke kembali bercerita tentang sang pangeran bungsu Namikaze yang ada didepannya. Saat itu juga, Naruto ingin pingsan mendengar Sasuke 'ingin menikah dirinya'. Sakura dan Kakashipun yang tak jauh dari mereka juga terkejut.

"Tapi, Aku harus menikahi seorang wanita seperti dirimu. Dan terlebih lagi … Pangeran Namikaze sulung menghambat karena dia menyukai adiknya sendiri."

Sepertinya ini curhatan colongan tapi, terserah! Naruto tidak terlalu mementing 'kan itu tapi, yang dia penting 'kan apa-maksud-dari-kalimat-itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalimat mu." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang serius dan tajam dari balik kain itu. Otak Naruto benar-benar belum bisa mencerna dengan kalimat itu.

"Bodoh, Pangeran sulung mencintai adiknya sendiri. Apa kau sudah mengerti?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

'Deg

Jantung Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi tampak berdetak dengan kencang bersamaan. "A-apa? K-kyuu-nii mencintai Naruto?" Sakura menutup mulutnya yang ingin terperangah. Mata emeraldnya nampak tidak percaya.

"K-kau pasti salah! Pa-pangeran sulung mencintai adiknya sendiri sebagai seorang kakak, bukan? perkataan ku benar bukan?" Naruto tampak mencengkram kerah hakama Sasuke dengan erat. Dibalik kain transparan itu, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sayangnya tidak, yah ~ kau tahu lah, mencintai seperti layaknya seorang kekasih." Sasuke menghela napas. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke sudah keterlaluan tapi, dia harus membuka semuanya sekarang agar Naruto tidak akan tersakiti oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak! Kau pasti salah! Memang nya kau tahu dari mana, hah?!" teriak Naruto dengan geram. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto miris.

"Aku mendengarnya dari pangeran sulung dan Permaisuri. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu marah? Aneh sekali kau." Sasuke mencoba dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto tersadar dari gelagatnya, iapun melepas 'kan cengkramannya dari kerah hakama Sasuke. "A-aaa … A-aku tidak marah! Ha-hanya saja aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan mu." Lirih Naruto.

"Hn …"

"Kau sudah bercerita bukan? bisa kah kau pergi? Sebaiknya aku yang pergi karena, Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Naruto tampak berjalan namun pergelangan tangannya dicegat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Jari-jari panjang yang putih itu menyingkap kain itu dan terlihat wajah Naruto dengan bulir-bulir Kristal yang suci itu mengalir di pipi tannya.

Sasuke memiring 'kan kepalanya dan mendekat 'kan bibirnya dengan pelan kebibir Naruto dan tanpa melepas 'kan topi itu.

Naruto tampak tak melawan dengan tindak 'kan Sasuke. Suara isak 'kan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Air mata itu terus mengalir. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar menahan tangis yang ingin pecah.

Sasuke yang sedang menempel 'kan bibirnya dibibir Naruto mulai memperdalam ciumannya untuk membuat Naruto berhenti menangis. Dia melumat bibir bawah Naruto dengan lembut tanpa adanya rasa nafsu dan hanya ada rasa asin dari air mata Naruto. Sungguh, dia telah melakukan kebodohan yang membuat malaikatnya menangis tapi, dia harus memberitahu-nya.

Sasuke bisa merasa 'kan Naruto berhenti terisak dan membalas lumatannya. Dan mata onyx Sasuke bisa melihat mata Naruto terpejam seperti menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

"Nngg …" Naruto mendesah disela-sela ciuman itu ketika Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat untuk memenang 'kan permainan itu tapi, lidah Uchiha tetaplah sang pe menangnya.

Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto dengan kuat namun, begitu nikmat untuk Naruto. Tak mau kalah, Naruto juga menghisap lidah Sasuke. Mereka saling hisap-menghisap. "Sshh… Sa-sasu …"

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke disela-sela ciuman mereka. "Hen -hmppp …" Sasuke tahu Naruto meminta dirinya berhenti tapi, Sasuke langsung memperganas ciumannya. Dia sungguh tak ingin lepas dulu dari bibir yang manis itu.

Sasukepun mengkulum, melumat dan menghisap dengan keras hingga, bibir Naruto terasa membengkak. Naruto ingin sekali berhenti tapi, entah kenapa tubuhnya tak menolak diperlakukan oleh ayam mesum ini.

"Shhh …" desah Naruto disela-sela ciuman yang memabuk 'kan itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil ketika Naruto menyemat 'kan jari-jari tan itu dirambut Ravennya dan memajuk'kan kepalanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu. biarlah, biarlah leher Sasuke pegel karena miring terus. Toh, yang penting ukenya ini membuat gairahnya naik.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Suara kecap-kecapan terdengar ditelinga KakaSaku. Mereka jadi horny sendiri melihat adegan ciuman itu walaupun sedikit tertutup oleh topi yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Na-naruto … kenapa dia mau berciuman dengan Sasuke?" Sakura menatap tidak percaya kearah sahabatnya.

Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan bibir Naruto mencoba memposisi 'kan mereka berdua kedalam posisi tiduran tapi, Sasuke tidak ingat dibelakang mereka ada sebuah kolam dan—

'CBUAARR!

Mereka pun tercebur dikolam yang sepertinya dalam. Topi Naruto terlepas begitu saja dan mengapung. Sakura berteriak sembari berlari ke arah kolam itu. "Narutooo!" Kolam yang berwarna gelap itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat Naruto ataupun Sasuke.

Sementara, didalam kolam yang dalamnya hampir enam meter itu, terlihat Naruto sedang mencari-cari sesuatu sambil berenang mengitari kolam yang sangat luas itu. untunglah, air dikolam ini jernih walau, berwarna hijau tua.

Yukatta yang sedikit mengganggu gerak 'kannya, ia lepas 'kan dengan cepat. Dan sekarang dia hanya terbalut oleh kain berwarna tipis seperti hakama.

Naruto terus berenang kesana-kemari untuk mencari sang Uchiha. Tadi, ia sangat terkejut ketika merasakan air terkena tubuhnya. Iapun membuka mata sambil menggembung 'kan pipinya untuk menahan napas dan dia tidak melihat seorang Uchiha disisinya, iapun lekas mencarinya.

'Itu dia!' batin Naruto ketika melihat tubuh yang terbalut oleh hakama. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tak sadar 'kan diri. Diapun segera mendekati Sasuke dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Ia mendekat 'kan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke dan menyalur 'kan napas nya keparu-paru Sasuke lewat mulut.

Masih menempel 'kan bibirnya iapun membawa Sasuke keatas untuk keluar dari kolam itu. Sakura yang melihat Naruto muncul dari air langsung berteriak, "Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sakura sambil mengulur' kan tangannya. "Ya, Ka-kakashi, hah … hah … tolong tarik Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang tampak kehabisan napas.

Kakashi tampak mengangguk dan menarik Sasuke yang tidak sadar 'kan diri dari kolam.

Naruto pun sudah ada disisi kolam itu sembari menekan-nekan dada Sasuke untuk memompa paru-paru Sasuke. Dia berkali-kali memberi napas buatan namun, air yang ada diparu-paru Sasuke tampak tak kunjung keluar.

"Sadar lah, Sasuke!"

"Uhuk … Uhuk …" Naruto bernapas lega ketika Sasuke memuntah 'kan air namun, dia masih tidak sadar 'kan diri. "Kakashi, tolong kau bawa Sasuke kekamar Sakura dan suruh pelayan untuk mengganti 'kan bajunya." Perintah Naruto pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk dan langsung menggendong Sasuke membawanya pergi.

'Grep

"Bisakah kau jelas 'kan dengan semua ini? dan Apakah Sasuke berada diistana mu?" tanya Sakura mengintimidasi sahabatnya sambil mencengkram lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menatap lelah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku lelah." ucap Naruto sembari menghela napas . "Ya, baiklah, tapi, kau akan jelas 'kan dikamar ku."

* * *

Sakura menatap kesal pada sahabatnya setelah sahabatnya itu mencerita 'kan semuanya. Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto tak mau memberitahunya tentang Uchiha yang akan menginap diistana Namikaze?.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku? Aku 'kan jadi bisa menolong mu dalam keadaan kesulitan yang seperti itu!" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlibat dalam masalah keluarga ku. Dan aku ingin kau berbahagia dengan Kakashi. Apa itu salah?" Naruto memandang kedua kekasih itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh mereka.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam bersama Kakashi. Dimana Sasuke? Naruto telah menyuruh pengawal Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang. Dan sekarang hanya mereka bertiga lah dikamar ini.

"Maaf 'kan aku, Naruto. Aku memang egois." Sakura memeluk Naruto yang masih tertunduk. "Maaf 'kan aku juga, Naruto." Kakashi juga meminta maaf. Mereka berdua merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Naruto tanpa membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku ingin pulang," ucap Naruto sembari melepas 'kan pelukan Sakura dan berdiri. Naruto menggeser pintu dan beranjak meninggal 'kan Sakura dan Kakashi yang menatapnya sedih.

* * *

Naruto yang sudah sampai diistananya tampak berjalan lemas. Semua dayang-dayang cemas dengan tuan-nya namun, Naruto tidak memboleh 'kan dayang-dayang itu mengikutinya.

"Kyuu-nii … mencintai ku?"

berulang kali Naruto terus menggumam 'kan kalimat itu bagai 'kan doa. Pikirannya terus melayang kearah Kyuubi. Kakaknya …

"Jadi, kapan aku akan pergi? Apa setelah upacara kematian Nenek?"

"Tidak, Kau akan pergi setelah Uchiha pulang. Mereka hanya tinggal seminggu berarti kau hanya mempunyai empat hari lagi."

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar sebuah pembicaraan. Suara itu berasal dari kamar ibunya dan ada suara Kyuubi?

Naruto mendekati kamar ibunya dan menajam'kan indra pendengarannya didepan pintu itu.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai Naruto tahu jika, aku akan pergi."

"Ya, semoga kau bisa melupa 'kan perasaan itu pada adikmu. Kyuu … jangan lupa 'kan ibu ketika kau pergi selama dua tahun. karena ibu akan sangat kehilangan mu ..."

Naruto membelalak 'kan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang terperangah.

"K-kyuu-nii … Ingin pergi?"

**TBC**

* * *

Holla Minna-san! :D sepertinya sudah dua minggu lebih nggak publish" nie fic* watados *dilempar ketong sampah. YOSH! CHAP DEPAN GANTI RATED! tapi, aku tidak janji -.- *dikubur hidup". Hiks … gomen nasai kalau dichap ini cuman ampe 3K karena hiksuu *deathglare keyboard* keyboardnya gaje … itu juga penyebab typo tersebar., dan ada cerita baru yang ingin Ari tulis untuk rated M ==a

maaf ajj kalo typonya buanyak banget OoOa dan terima kasih yang telah mem fav, and fol, and ripieuw

balesan riviews:

**Kira Hanazawa** : Betul bnget tuh! *main betul" ajj * Tpi, Kira-san, Sasuke tidak akan ku buat enakde ngan Naru khukhukhu … moment sasunarunya kurang ya? gomen nasai ne… disini juga kurang tapi, chap depan bakalan banyak hueheheheh xD

**devilojoshi**: sama dong! Padahal aku gak suka yang ama nama nya 'incest', insect, and insert*?* lah -3- tapi, disini aku lebih nunjukin pairnya KyuuNaru XD. Gomen-nasai loshi-san, disini sedikit bumbunya cz'a si ayam begok gak tau kalau dibelakang Naruto ada kolam *nunjuk" pantat ayam. Udah lanjut.

**Velovexiaa**: aminn … author emng berencana kaya gitu buat ngelancarin Kyuubi lupa perasaan itu ke Naruto soalnya kan ItaKyuu XD. Yosh udah dilanjut.

**MJ**: hi … hehehe emng kasian banget liat KyuuNaru tapi, mau gimana lagi? Ari dapet idenya kaya gitu :v.

**Kinana**: Kinana-nee, hahaha nanti dua chap lagi mereka bakal lemonan XD. Psst … jangan bilang" kereader yang lainnya ya *bisik" #plaak!

**Khukhukhukhudattebayo**: tenang ajj… masih ada empat hari kyuubi tinggal diistanaitu. Oke udah up date.

**laila**. : hehhehehe khan diatas ditulis bahwa genrenya banyak XD so, pst ada mengharu birudong XD

krim? Pintalah ke Itachi janganke Ari xD karena Ari ini cuman promoin ajj XD. Udah next

**Namikazenoah**: xixixix tentu dong mesti ditunda. Bukan Princess Man lagi dong kalo gk ditunda XD. Yah namanya juga jaman kerajaan pasti nikahnya muda and punya anak diumur muda.

**Griffo205**: tenang aja pasti ada Mpreg didua chap kedepan. Mungkin ya? XD. Xixixi tentu bakalan ada lemon kok x3. Gomen ini juga gak panjang XD hehheheh

**autmn aoki**: Itakyuu gak dijodohin karena fugaku dan minato pengen punya cucu. Xp heheh Ari yang nista ini bakalan terus bkin sial Naru *natap mesum Naru*?*. udah update.

**Yuki no fujisaki**: xixixi sekarang Naruto udah tahu klo kyuu pergi =3=. YOSH udah lanjut

i**ndahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim hyun joong**: khkhukhu permintaan anda saya tolak XD Kyuu harus pisah soalnya 'kan jodohnya Itachi bukan Naruto XD. Udah lanjut!

**Uzumaki Aniki**: Oke broo… balesan riviewnya udah di PM.

**ELFD. Flourite**: gppp … aku juga gomen gak bisa bales semua review mu X3. Aku juga pengennya kaya gitu tapi malah semakin jauh mlah bkin incenst =3= nah makanya itu aku ngobatin Kyuubi pake pergi selama dua tahun.

heheh aku emang nulis 'terserah' jadi seterah heheh. Oke udah aku perbaiki. Tapi, aku gak tahu kalau ada yang belum diperbaiki atau kelewatan jadi maaf 'kan Author nista ini ;3

Subaru Abe: Oke udah dilanjut. Mmn gomen limenya gak bnyak soalnya mereka kecebur T-T

**Akhir kata:**

**TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA ! *lambai-lambai tngan kekamera*?***

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku ingin bertanya pada ibu dan ayah." Pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang menatap tajam kesang ibunda dan Ayahnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Pria berperawakan tegas namun terlihat masih muda mengerut kan keningnya. Tumben sekali Itachi bertanya dengan tatapan serius kearahnya dan termasuk istrinya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kyuubi, Apakah Kyuubi akan pergi? Lalu, dia akan pergi kemana?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Dia akan pergi mengembara dan belajar mengenal dunia. Karena dia ingin menjadi Raja yang baik untuk negeri ini. memangnya kenapa, Itachi?" Sang Ibu membelai rambut putra sulungnya dengan lembut.

Itachi hanya terdiam, dia menghela napas panjang dan mulai menatap serius kedua orang tuanya, "Ayah, ibu, walaupun kalian tidak memberikan tahta Raja kepadaku, aku ingin juga mengenal dunia bersama Kyuubi." Empat iris pasang onyx itu terlihat membulat mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh per-"

"Kau boleh pergi, anakku." Mikoto tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya dan menatap Fugaku seolah berkata Ijinkan –atau-tidak-tidur-dikamar-denganku!. Diam-diam Fugaku berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kami tidak akan melarangmu, Itachi. Lagi pula, itu bagus untuk Kyuubi karena dia akan ada teman disisinya selama dia mengembara selama dua tahun." Lanjut Mikoto masih dengan senyum lembutnya dan memeluk putra sulungnya.

Itachi membalas pelukan ibunya, "Terimakasih, Ibu." Lalu, dia menatap sang ayah yang sepertinya sedang mendengus dan Itachi menyeringai tipis.

"Mikoto, Aku ti-"

"Itachi, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Nanti, ibu akan bilang ke bibi Kushina tentang ini." Itachi mengangguk dan berdiri lalu, membungkuk hormat. Itachi pun segera pergi dikamar itu dengan senyum kepuasan dan penuh arti.

"Mikoto, Aku setuju dengan perencanaan Itachi tapi, bagaimana jika dia menyukai Kyuubi dan berbuat macam-macam dengan Kyuubi? Dia 'kan harus menikah dengan seorang wanita!"

"Biar 'kan saja, Suamiku. Toh, Itachi tidak suka dengan perempuan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu semuakan gara-garamu! Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa kau yang menurunkan 'gay' itu pada anak-anakmu?! Untungnya saja aku menolong mu dari kesesatan itu saat kita belum menikah …"

Fugaku terdiam …

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) , ...XNaru, ...XNaru, ...XItachi, ...XKyuubi

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

**CATATAN: Kyuubi dan Itachi : 16 tahun**

**Sasuke dan Naruto: 15 tahun**

**Fugaku dan Minato: 30 tahun**

**Mikoto dan Kushina : 29**

**Kushina dan Mikoto menikah diumur 12 dan diumur ke-13 mereka mengandung anak pertama mereka dan melahirkan. Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya beda setahun dengan adik mereka Sasuke dan Naruto.**

* * *

Semilir-semilir angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang ada dikamar itu. angin itu menuju keseorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang rebahan difuton yang empuk itu. Angin itu membelai wajah tannya yang sedang tak berekspresi.

Naruto … Semenjak dia mendengarkan 'pembicaraan' itu, dia langsung menuju kamarnya dengan gontai dan langsung merebah 'kan dirinya untuk melepas 'kan lelah dibenaknya dan memikirkan jalan keluar untuk dia lalui, dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sungguh, Naruto tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan kakaknya. Apa dia harus marah? Kecewa? Kecewa karena Kyuubi melanggar semua janjinya? Sungguh Naruto memendam perasaan itu. dia tak mau jika kakaknya dengan dirinya harus terpecah belah. Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan panjang.

Dia harus berpikir positif! Dia tak boleh seperti itu! dia harus berpikir bahwa Kyuubi pergi untuk demi kebaikkan dirinya dan Kyuubi sendiri tapi, dia benci Kyuubi yang merahasiakan perasaan pada dirinya. Dia sungguh tak suka dengan itu.

Kenapa Kyuubi tak bilang dari dulu? seandainya dia bilang mungkin, Naruto masih mempunyai perasaan 'itu'. tapi, sekarang?, "Hhhh …" Naruto menghela napas lagi ketika pikiran itu masuk kedalam otaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelibat muncul wajah tampan Sasuke dipikirannya. Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Sa-sasuke?! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengannya?! Eh tapi, aku tidak boleh menjenguknya! Aku 'kan bukan Sakura!"

"Ouch! Ke-kenapa dahi ku tiba-tiba saja sakit?"

"Hahaha … Seorang Uchiha seperti dirimu tak bisa berenang? Menyedihkan sekali." Sasuke mendeath-glare kakaknya yang sedang tertawa geli. Brengsek! Bukannya kasih perhatian kek' saat dia terbangun. Yeah, sebenarnya Aniki-Baka-nya itu khawatir saat mendengar dirinya tak sadar 'kan diri dan juga mencemaskan dirinya saat tersadar tapi, saat dia menceritakan semuanya ke Baka-Anikinya itu menertawakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang, brengsek!" Sasuke menghela napas mencoba menetralisir 'kan amarahnya. Sungguh! Sasuke pingsan bukan karena tidak bisa berenang tapi …

**FLASHBACK**

'CBUAAR

'DUK!

Sasuke membelalakan matanya ketika dia merasakan air membasahi tubuhnya dan terlebih lagi dia bertabrakan dahi dengan Naruto cukup (Sangat) keras hingga, membuat dirinya pusing. Air masuk perlahan keparu-arunya karena Sasuke lupa untuk menguncihi dungnya untuk menahan napas karena dia terlalu kaget. Paru-paru Sasuke mulai kehabisan udara karena terisi oleh air.

Sasuke melihat Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dan melihat rambut jabrik Naruto sedang bergoyang-goyang. 'Dia tidak pakai rambut palsu?' dengan panik dia langsung beringsut menjauh mencoba menjauh mungkin sebelum Naruto membuka matanya.

Tapi, Dia sudah tak bisa bernapas dan mungkin, tabrakan dahi tadi membuatnya kepalanya bertambah pusing sehingga pandangannya mengabur karena air hijau tua itu dan semakin kabur karena kelopak putihnya ingin tertutup. Perlahan Sasuke mulai tak sadar 'kan diri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika mengingat kejadian itu. andai saja, Naruto pakai rambut palsu jadi, dia bisa menolongnya dan membawa dirinya kedaratan. Dia merasa menjadi 'Seme' yang payah.

"Oh ya, Aku sudah tahu Kyuubi akan pergi kemana." Ujar Itachi membuyar 'kan pikiran Sasuke yang sedang kemana-mana.

"Hn?"

"Dia pergi dari istana ini untuk mengembara dunia. Dan aku telah mendapat 'kan izin dari Ibu dan ayah untuk pergi bersama Kyuubi!" Itachi tampak semangat sekali dan melebar 'kan senyum kemenangan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia bukan Uke sembarangan. Apa kau bisa menakhlukkannya?"

"Tenang saja, selama diperjalanan aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana ku. Tapi, sepertinya itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Kata Itachi dengan seringaian khas Uchiha.

"Hn, beberapa hari lagi kau akan pergi?"

"Empat hari lagi bersamaan dengan dirimu yang akan pulang keistana." Jawab Itachi.

"Hn,"

* * *

"Cih! Kenapa kalian semua tahu aku akan pergi? Dan kenapa keriput sialan itu harus ikut dengan ku, hah?!" Kyuubi berteriak kesal dengan empat orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sungguh dia kesal ketika dipanggil dan diberitahu 'kan bahwa Itachi sialan itu akan ikut dengannya. Dan, dan kenapa keluarga Uchiha tahu?, Kyuubi menoleh 'kan kepalanya dan menatap Kushina garang.

Tapi, hanya dibalas tatapan cuek oleh Kushina, "Kyuubi, kau tak boleh memnaggil Itachi dengan keriput." Tegur sang ayah dengan lembut.

"Diam kau! Aku akan pergi sendiri! Titik!" Minato jadi terdiam. Baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh anak sulungnya. Tapi, dia mengerti perasaan Kyuubi. Karena, Kyuubi pasti tidak mau direpot'kan oleh orang.

"Maaf, Kyuubi. Itachi ingin sekali pergi dengan mu. Pergilah bersama dia," Mikoto menggenggam tangan putih Kyuubi dan menatap Kyuubi dengan berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, hati Kyuubi bagaikan tersiram air dingin membuat emosinya luntur begitu saja menatap mata onyx Mikoto.

Kyuubi mengalih 'kan perhatiannya kearah Fugaku. Dia melihat Fugaku tampak sedang menggeleng kecil membuat Kyuubi menaikan alisnya. 'Apakah dia menggeleng supaya aku tidak menyakiti hati Mikoto?' batinnya.

"Kyuubi, Itachi pasti akan menjaga mu dan menemani mu." Lanjut Mikoto. Kyuubi jadi bingung dengan semuanya. Apakah dia harus menyetujui ini atau tidak?, kepala Kyuubi terus digerayangi oleh pertanyaan itu.

Kyuubi menghela napas, "Baiklah! baiklah!tapi, Itachi harus jaga jarak dengan ku! Dan tidak boleh satu kuda! Harus punya masing-masing kuda dan bekal sendiri!" syarat Kyuubi sembari mendengus kesal.

Mikoto tampak tersenyum lebar . senang dengan persetujuan Kyuubi. "Baiklah,"

Fugaku tampak memijit pelipis nya mencoba menghilang 'kan rasa pusing dikepalanya, 'Dia tahu tidak sih, arti gelengan kepala ku? Aku 'kan menyuruhnya untuk tidak setuju!' Fugaku membatin dengan OOC yang sudah terjangkit didirinya*?*.

* * *

Dua hari sudah berlalu. Hari peringatan kematian Tsunade pun segera dilaksanakan dipagi hari sebelum Matahari memuncul 'kan diri sepenuhnya.

Semua keluarga Uchiha maupun Namikaze memakai pakaian hitam sembari membawa setangkai mawar putih. Kedua Ratu tampak memakai Kimono hitam yang terlapisi oleh 12 kain dan nampak sangat tebal.

Semua pelayan dan semua yang ada diistana ini memakai pakaian hitam dan baris bersejajar dibelakang keluarga istana kerajaan . ada yang memegang tongkat dan dihias oleh bendera yang berkibar menampakan huruf kanji yang artinya 'Api'. Yah memang Kerajaan Namikaze memang berada dinegara Api.

Dan ternyata diluar Istana juga terdapat ribuan penduduk desa konoha yang sedang bersujud menghadap istana. Mereka semua juga ingin menghormati Ratu yang telah memberikan kedamaian di desa maupun negeri mereka tapi, mereka juga sangat mencintai Ratu dan Raja mereka yang sekarang ini.

Kedua Raja Minato dan Fugaku berjalan menuju sebuah batu yang ada didepan mereka. Diatas batu berbentuk persegi panjang terdapat sebuah bingkai lukisan yang menggambar 'kan seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah cukup tegas. Wanita yang ada dilukisan itu cantik sekali sehingga di Ratu-ratu lain tak bisa mengalah 'kan kecantikannya. Rambut berwarna pirang yang disanggul dan memakai sebuah mahkota besar. Ada sebuah tanda di keningnya yang berwarna ungu. Dan bibir yang terpoles oleh gincu berwarna merah pekat sedang melengkung keatas.

dia adalah sosok Ratu Namikaze kedua. Kenapa hanya dia yang diperingati kematian? Kemana sang Raja yang dulu? Oh … Raja yang sangat mesum bernama Jiraiya ditendang oleh Tsunade jadi, Jiraiya tidak dianggap oleh keluarga kerajaan lagi.

Fugaku dan Minato dengan bersamaan meletak 'kan bunga mawar putih itu didepan bingkai lukisan foto. Mereka berdua membungkuk dan bersujud sampai melakukannya tiga kali.

setelah usai mereka digantikan oleh kedua Ratu dan juga melakukan hal yang sama,terus bergiliran hingga selesai.

Semua bubar dan pelayan Istana memberes 'kan lapangan istana itu. Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan dibelakang Naruto tampak mengernyit 'kan dahi. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak menegur atau berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya, pikirnya. Apalagi dia melihat Naruto berjalan dengan lemas.

Kyuubi pun menyusul Naruto dan menarik lengan Naruto dan membuatnya saling berhadapan. Kyuubi menatap cemas Naruto yang sedang terkejut.

"Naruto? Apakah kau sakit? Dan, kemana saja kau selama dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyentuh kening Naruto. Tidak panas, batin Kyuubi ketika merasa kan suhu tubuh Naruto yang normal.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak sakit! Da-dan dua hari yang lalu aku hanya berdiam diri dikamar." Ucap Naruto gelagapan dan tampak sekali wajah Naruto memerah ketika merasakan hembusan napas dari Kyuubi menerpa wajahnya.

"Sepertinya apa yang kau bicarakan seperti nya benar. Lagi pula suhu tubuhmu normal. Wajah mu memerah? Apa kau kedinginan? Sebaiknya kita masuk." Ucap Kyuubi sambil merangkul Naruto. Tetapi, segera dilepas kan ketika Kyuubi melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kita bergandengan saja," Kyuubi malah menyeringai kearah Kushina yang semakin melotot saat dirinya memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya masuk kedalam istana.

"Cih, anak itu …" geram Kushina sambil menatap punggung Kyuubi. Dia menghela napas dan mengeluar 'kan senyum hangat, "Aaa … seharusnya aku tak boleh seperti itu. mereka 'kan adik-kakak terlebih lagi, Kyuubi akan pergi. Jadi, jangan takut Kushina!" ucap Kushina menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Minato yang ada disebelahnya tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya mengoceh sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kushina ketus saat melihat sang suami tersenyum tidak jelas. "Aku jadi ingat masa-masa kecil kita. Kau selalu mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak jelas dan karena aku tak tahan mendengarnya aku membungkam mulutmu seperti ini,"

'Cuup~

Minato tersenyum puas melihat istrinya memerah. Minato pun berjalan meninggal 'kan permaisuri tercintanya yang sedang mematung tanpa menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya yang menjadi sunyi.

Kushina yang terkejut mendapat 'kan ciuman mendadak dari Minato -tersadar dan terkejut melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Mukanya merah padam menahan malu ketika melihat semua pelayan sedang terperangah kearahnya. Sang permaisuri berjalan cepat meninggal 'kan lapangan itu sambil menutupi wajahnya. Sial! Kenapa Minato harus menciumnya didepan para pelayannya sih?!, Jerit Kushina dalam hati.

Hah~ dasar pasangan muda …

* * *

"Dobe,"

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi jendela yang melukiskan langit biru yang terhias dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas berwarna putih.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau main seenaknya masuk kekamar ku, hah?!" omel Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorongnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Keluar ka-"

"Dobe, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu. Kali ini saja kita berdamai." Ucap Sasuke memotong usiran Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang sedang ada didadanya.

dahi Naruto mengernyit bertanda ia bingung dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda. Serius dan terlihat memelas namun masih ditutupi dengan wajah datar itu.

Naruto mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Ck, kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto ketus. Sasuke tampak terkekeh pelan, "Berdamailah dengan ku,"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan terasa dikepalanya membuat Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh kepalaku!" ucap Naruto kesal dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

Tetapi, ketika menatap mata Sasuke membuat tatapan Naruto berubah. Entahlah, mata onyx itu membuat dirinya seakan-akan tenggelam oleh kecantikan mata itu. lembut dan hangat …

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Kenapa dia harus terpesona dengan mata yang dingin dan menusuk itu? dan kenapa perutnya terasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalamnya? Membuat Naruto mual saja.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke membuat pikiran Naruto buyar. "Hmm? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dan memandang wajah Sasuke tapi, tak menatap matanya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. apa kau sudah tahu tentang kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. "Ya –Maksudku tidak." Ucap Naruto dan merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ingin menjawab 'Ya'. dia bukanlah Sakura sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak menatap datar malaikatnya. Hhh … Sasuke benar-benar bingung kali ini. apakah dia harus memberitahu nya sekali lagi atau tidak? Tetapi, jika dia tidak bertanya maka rencana nya tidak akan berhasil.

"Aku ingin memberitahu mu bahwa …" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya dan menghela napas, "Kyuubi mencintaimu." Cih! Benar-benar bukan seorang Uchiha. Kenapa dia harus berakting seperti ini lagi sih? Dan kenapa dobe-nya tak mau bilang bahwa dia sudah tahu tentang kakaknya?!, pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Hmm … jadi kau hanya ingin membicarakan itu? sebaiknya kau keluar!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu itu yang sedang terbuka lebar. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Siapa yang memberitahu mu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang sebelah pundak Naruto. tapi, ditepis oleh Naruto dengan kasar. "Keluar!"

"Aku tak akan keluar jika kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Naruto. dia melihat Naruto tampak menghela napas dan kembali memandangnya tajam dan lebih sengit.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu." Ucap Naruto sambil menjauhi Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu menggeser pintu itu, "Tapi, kau harus keluar!" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui syarat Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, aku memang sudah tahu dan aku tahu sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan datar tetapi tatapannya lain dengan wajahnya. Disana tersirat kesedihan dan terluka dimata biru bak langit tak berawan itu. Ya, sebaiknya dia jujur karena itu sia-sia. Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke menatap intens Naruto. dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berbicara tentang ini kepada Kyuu-nii …" ucap Naruto. Naruto sedikit mendongakan wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

'Deg

Entah kenapa, jantung Naruto berdetak sangat keras. Darahnya berdesir ditubuhnya dan perasaan aneh itu lagi. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona yang ada dipipinya.

"Apa kau akan merahasiakannya?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap Naruto. tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa aneh saat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, su-sudah! kau sudah bertanya. Sebaiknya kau keluar." Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya tetapi, dia berhenti ketika merasakan ada yang sedikit terlupakan. Seringaian kecil terpatri diwajah tampan itu.

"Dobe …" panggil Sasuke dengan nada pelan. Dia membelai pipi tan yang kenyal dan lembut itu dan mengusap-usapnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto tergagap ketika merasakan sentuhan dari Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika merasakan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak lama lagi … kau pasti akan merasakan kenikmatan yang belum kau rasakan. Kau harus menunggunya …" bisik Sasuke sambil menempelkan bibirnya dibibir mungil Naruto. hanya tiga detik, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak memerah. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat wajah aneh Naruto.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Sementara Naruto masih terkejut. Tangan kanannya memegang bibirnya dan tangan kirinya memegang dadanya.

"A-apa yang dibilangnya tadi?"

* * *

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang berwarna oranye kejinggaan. Matahari masih setia bertengger dilangit walau, beberapa jam lagi dia akan menghilang. Burung yang saling membentuk formasi nya pun juga sedang terbang untuk menuju rumah mereka.

Aih … sungguh indah langit itu, pikir Kyuubi. Hhh … Kyuubi memang sedari tadi memandang langit dari atap kamarnya. Sementara dibawahnya terdapat dayang-dayang maupun pelayan meneriaki namanya dan memintanya untuk turun.

"Kurama-sama! Kami mohon turunlah! Nanti anda celaka!" begitulah teriakan yang terdengar dari bawah.

Kyuubi mendengus kesal. pelayannya itu pada bawel. Memangnya kenapa dia menaiki atap dan bertiduran sambil memandangi langit? Ck, Kyuubi tak habis pikir dengan otak pelayannya. Padahal dia ingin yang terakhir kalinya memandangi langit diatas atap kamarnya sendiri. Cih, seharusnya pelayan itu yang tak habis pikir dengan mu!

seorang pangeran menaiki atap dengan ketinggian yang membuat orang akan meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat kebawah ataupun naik keatap itu.

"Berisik! Pergi kalian semua! Atau kulempar samurai, hah?!" ancam Kyuubi sambil melihat kebawah dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat pelayan-pelayan yang ada dibawah ingin berteriak takut tuannya akan jatuh.

"Ta-tapi-"

'Syuut

'jleb

sebilah samurai meluncur kebawah dengan mulus dan menancap tanah yang disekitar kaki pelayan yang ingin berbicara. Hanya satu centi saja jarak diantara kaki itu dengan pedang. Pelayan itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan menatap horror pedang itu.

tuannya memang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, pikir semua pelayannya dengan bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kalian masih ingin meyuruh ku turun?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berseringaian lebar. Semua pelayan menggelengkan kepalanya yang dipeluhi oleh keringat dingin. Kyuubi kembali menidurkan dirinya. "Ya sudah. Kalian per-"

"Ck, rubah merepotkan," ucap seseorang memotong perkataan Kyuubi dari bawah.

dahi Kyuubi berkedut. Apa-apaan pelayan itu! berani-beraninya mengatai dirinya rubah!, Kyuubi menggeram kesal.

Kyuubi menggenggam sebilah pedang yang berada disisinya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kesisi atap untuk melihat pelayan yang kurang ajar itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil rubah, pelayan teng-" Kyuubi yang sedang ingin melemparkan pedangnya kebawah dan mengomel bak kerasukan setan terhenti begitu saja melihat seseorang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi pelayan mu,Kyuu-chan?" Itachi berseringaian kecil sambil menatap uke yang sangat jauh darinya.

"Sejak sekarang! ya, sekarang kau akan menjadi pelayan setia ku saat kita pergi dari istana ini. Khukhukhu …" Kyuubi tertawa iblis ketika ide itu keluar dari otaknya. Sepertinya bagus jika seorang Uchiha menjadi budaknya.

Itachi yang mendengar itu seringaiannya menjadi lebar, "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi budak pemuas mu." Ucap Itachi membuat Kyuubi terdiam dengan rona merah.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?! Tidak, kau tidak menjadi budak ku kok'. Aku hanya bercanda hehehe …." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjukan dua jari yang membentuk 'peace'. Bisa gawat jika dia menjadi budaknya.

'Dasar rubah bodoh.' Batin Itachi sembari tersenyum kecil. "Hei, sekarang kau turun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu," pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentang adikmu dan kita berdua," jawab Itachi dengan pandangan datar. Dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan pelan, "Cepat turunlah. Akan kutunggu kau diAula ketiga," ucap Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama dayang-dayangnya.

"Naruto? dia dan aku?" gumam Kyuubi bertanya-tanya tetapi, dia tetap turun dengan cara melompat hingga membuat satu pelayan patah tulang karena tindihan darinya.

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kita bicarakan?" tanya pria bermata ruby yang indah itu. kakinya terus berjalan untuk lebih memasuki ruangan yang sering disebut 'Aula ketiga' –tempat yang digunakan untuk merefreshingkan diri.

Mata rubynya melihat Itachi sedang merendam kakinya dikolam yang berisi air hangat. Kyuubi mendekati Itachi dan duduk disampingnya sambil merendam kakinya juga.

"aku sudah menjawabnya tadi," ucap Itachi singkat. Kyuubi tampak berdecak kesal, "Ya,ya, kau mau bicara apa tentang adikku?" tanya Kyuubi tak sabaran dan penuh emosi.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin tahu jika, kau pergi apakah dia tidak kesepian? Aku rasa dia akan sedih jika kau pergi terlebih lagi, dia belum tahu kau akan pergi bukan?" Kyuubi menunduk mendengar kalimat Itachi. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Naruto pasti akan kesepian dan sedih ketika melihat sang kakak tidak ada diistana dan dia juga tak tahu kenapa kakaknya pergi. Dan janjinya … Oh shit! Kyuubi melupakannya.

Kyuubi jadi teringat akan janjinya untuk selalu ada disisi Naruto. tapi, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto selamanya bukan? dia hanya pergi selama dua tahun bukan? kurasa itu tak masalah, pikir Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas didirinya.

Kuso! Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan. Aku kan bisa menyuruh kedua binatang pecundang itu datang keistanaku dan meminta mereka menjaga Naruto, batin Kyuubi senang.

"Tidak, aku sudah punya rencana untuk ini." ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lebar bak rubah. Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa rencanamu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, week" ucap Kyuubi sambil memeletkan lidah.

'Tak

Sebuah sentilan kecil didahi yang tertutup poni itu membuat Kyuubi meringis kesakitan, "I-Ittai …". Dia menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang memasang senyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau menyentil dahi ku, hah?!" Kyuubi mengelus-ngelus dahinya . Itachi tampak terkekeh kecil, "Aku tak tahan melihat wajah bocah sepertimu," ucap Itachi membuat Kyuubi mendengus.

"Kyuu," panggil Itachi membuat Kyuubi menoleh, "Jika kau pergi … apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi membuat Kyuubi tersenyum kecil.

"Huh, mungkin aku akan mencari penelitian baru untukku. Menyembuhkan desa yang terjangkit penyakit dan …" Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dan mencari cintaku, mungkin?"

"Aaa … jika cintamu yang ada disamping kanan mu? Apakah kau masih mau mencari cintamu?" tanya Itachi dengan seringaian kecil.

Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan Itachi menoleh ke arah kanan. Itachi. Cih, ternyata dia yang dia maksud.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku bukan lah jodohmu," Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan kakinya dari air itu dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang ada disampingnya.

"Jika aku memang jodohmu. Aku juga tak akan sudi. Aku lebih baik berjodohan dengan peliharaan ku sendiri." lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada santai sambil mengangkat kaki jenjang yang putih dan mulus itu untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maksudmu, Kyubi? Huh, dia akan menjadi sainganku." Ucap Itachi sambil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tidak ada Kyuubi disitu. Dia sudah pergi. Cepat sekali , pikir Itachi.

"Aku sudah tahu, Kyuu. Kau menyukaiku tapi belum kau sadari. Tapi, saat waktu itu tiba kau akan menyadarinya dan bertekuk lutut kepadaku,"

* * *

"Pengawal! Kalian harus berikan surat ini pada Pangeran Rusa dan Panda! kalian mengerti!"

"Ya, Kurama-sama. Aku akan menyampaikannya." Pengawal yang berjumlah dua itu membungkuk dan pergi sambil membawa dua gulungan kertas yang berisi tentang sesuatu. Pria yang menyuruhnya tadi berseringaian lebar.

"Fufufu … mereka berdua datang~"

* * *

Disebuah kerajaan yang begitu asri dan cukup besar tampak seorang pangeran menatap malas seorang pengawal dengan berpakaian besi yang terdapat lambang spiral didadanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas kepadanya. "Namikaze, huh? Mendokusei ne~"

"Ha'ik, Kurama-sama menyuruh ku untuk memberikan sebuah pesan untuk anda." Ujar pengawal itu sambil membungkuk.

"Hmm … pergilah." Ucap pria bermata kuaci itu sembari mengambil gulungan itu. "Ha'ik, Shikamaru-sama." Pengawal itu pun pergi.

"Aaa … rubah itu merepotkan," gumam pemuda itu sambil membuka gulungan kertas itu. pemuda bermata kuaci dengan kombinasi rambut yang dikuncir tinggi sehingga menyerupai nanas dan bernama Nara Shikamaru mendengus saat membaca surat itu.

Sementara, dilain tempat tampak juga telah menerima gulungan itu. Shabaku No Gaara pemuda bermata emerald dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya dan mempunyai tato kanji yang bertuliskan 'Ai' dikeningnya. Dan dia mempunyai rambut merah darah.

diapun mulai membacanya,

'hello, Sahabatku.

Apakah kalian masih ingat dengan ku? Pria tampan yang selalu dijuluki Prince Red?

Kalau kalian masih ingat dengan ku, datanglah kekerajaan ku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.

Shikamaru, Gaara ini menyangkut tentang adikku.

Jika kalian tak datang maka adikku akan kesepian dan tidak ada yang menemaninya. Terlebih lagi, dia akan diganggu oleh makhluk seekor ayam.

apakah kalian mau jika adikku diganggu ayam? Kalian tidak mau, kan? Maka kalian harus datang sekarang!

Oke, ini saja yang perlu ku sampaikan. Sampai bertemu nanti, teman.

Kurama, Raja tampan nomor satu didunia.'

Semuanya tampak sweatdrope, 'Hah? Raja tampan nomor satu didunia? Memangnya dia sudah jadi raja?' batin semuanya bersamaan.

"Mendokusei, aku jadi harus menunda tidurku." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memasuki istananya.

Sementara, Gaara menyeringai lebar.

"Saatnya telah tiba."

* * *

"Jadi, itu alasan mu menyuruh kami datang?" tanya pemuda bermata kuaci itu sambil menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuubi yang sedang menunduk. Pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan Suna menatap datar Kyuubi yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku akan pergi untuk menjauhi adikku. Dan Naruto juga akan sedih jika dia mengetahui aku akan pergi dan dia akan sendirian. Tidak ada yang membantunya jika dia sedang menyamar. Jadi, aku mohon kalian tinggallah disini dan jaga dia." Pinta Kyuubi dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

"Ya, kami pasti akan membantumu. Tapi, ada yang membuat kami tak percaya padamu. dulu kau menyuruh kami untuk tidak mendekati Naruto dan menjauhi kau dan adikku karena kau tak suka jika kami menyukai adikmu tapi, ternyata kau mencintai adikmu sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menghela napas untuk menetralisirkan emosinya.

Ya, satu tahun yang lalu memang mereka tak pernah bertemu Kyuubi maupun Naruto karena mereka dilarang oleh Kyuubi untuk menjauhi dirinya dan adiknya karena tak suka jika mereka bertiga menyukai adiknya.

Kyuubi tampak nyengir membuat teman-temannya ingin meninjunya, "Hehehe … maafkan aku. Sudahlah itu masa lalu tak perlu dibahas." Ucap Kyuubi dengan santai semakin membuat Shikamaru dan Gaara mendengus.

"Hn, jadi, kami harus tinggal disini dan menjadi pengganti mu?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk, "Sebenarnya tidak juga. kalian bisa datang kesini semau kalian." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Shikamaru, kau mau tinggal disini?" tanya Gaara mmebuat Shikamaru berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menjaga Naruto secara bergiliran?" tanya Kyuubi membuat mereka berdua menatap dirinya. "Kami setuju tapi juga tak setuju, " ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Cih, kalian ini! sudahlah lebih baik kalian tinggal disini. Yang terpenting kalian harus menjaga Uchiha brengsek itu supaya tidak mendekati Naruto!" seru Kyuubi yang sudah tersulut oleh emosi.

"Kami setuju." Ucap mereka. Kyuubi menghela napas,"Bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Itu tidak masalah bagi orang tuaku." Ucap Shikamaru. "Aku juga," imbuh Gaara.

"Yasudah, nanti akan ku beritahu Kushina tentang ini. oh ya, aku akan pergi lusa depan jadi, kalian siapkan barang-barang kalian untuk tinggal disini. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi," usir Kyuubi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hah? jadi kami hanya datang kesini untuk ini dan kau langsung menyuruh kami pergi?" tanya Gaara -yang sudah terkena OOC- menatap Kyuubi kesal.

"Ya, memangnya kalian mau ngapain lagi disini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Setidaknya biarkan kami bertemu Naruto," ucap Shikamaru mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Kyuubi.

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh menemuinya sekarang. nanti setelah aku pergi kalian akan bertemu Naruto," ucap Kyuubi membuat semuanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

'Dasar rubah overprotective,'

* * *

Malam telah datang membuat langit yang biru menjadi hitam kelam yang dihiasi oleh seribu bintang dan ditemani oleh bulan yang menerangi malam ini. desa Konoha tampak sepi karena semua orang telah berhenti beraktivitas diluar dan bersantai dirumah mereka masing-masing. Dan kerajaan yang masih bersinar diNegeri Api tampak juga sepi karena telah membereskan s gala hal tentang ini dan itu.

tetapi, Ratu dan Raja yang sedang menginap dikerajaan Namikaze tampak sedang mengepak-ngepakkan pakaian mereka karena besok mereka akan pulang ke kerajaan mereka. anak-anaknya pun juga sama.

walaupun hanya Sasukelah yang sedang mengepakkan barangnya. Itachi tidak ikut pulang? Sebenarnya Itachi ingin pulang karena rindu dengan ukenya yang bernama Deidara. Tapi, dia akan pergi dengan Kyuubi tapi, tak demi cinta sejatinya.

"Outotou yo," Sasuke yang sedang memasukan baju yang terbuat dari benang emas tampak menoleh kearah Itachi yang memanggilnya tadi, "Hn?"

"Ini, berikanlah ke Dei-chan." Itachi memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas yang diikat oleh benang merah tetapi, disitu tampak ada sebuah cincin yang juga terikat oleh benang itu.

"Cincin? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memerhatikan cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran permata kecil berwarna hitam. "Dari seorang penjual emas," ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke merotasikan mata onyx-nya.

"Huh, bilang saja beli." Ucap Sasuke sembari memasukan gulungan kertas itu kedalam tas rajutannya.

"Ya terserah, kasih saja keDeidara." Ucap Itachi tak mau ambil pusing. "Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat

Setelah pembicaraan itu, tampak pintu terbuka dengan cara kasar, "Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke memandangi ibunya bingung, "Hn? Sepertinya aku tidak membuat masalah," ucap Sasuke dengan santai dan kembali mengepakkan barangnya.

"Sasuke, memang bukan kau yang membuat masalah! Tetapi kekasih-kekasihmu itu yang membuat masalah. Sekarang kau baca ini," ucap Mikoto sambil menghela napas lelah dan memberikan sebuah kertas.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang penasaran tampak melihat isi surat itu dan membacanya,

'Raja dan Ratu yang mulia, kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah mengganggu acara anda.

yang mulia, diistana ada sedikit masalah karena pria-pria yang menjadi kekasih pangeran Sasuke tampak membuat masalah diistana karena mereka mencari pangeran Sasuke yang sudah tak kunjung mendatangi mereka selama seminggu.

Mereka ingin masuk kedalam Istana, yang mulia. Maafkan kami yang mulia.

yang mulia, harus datang keistana sekarang karena mereka terus mencari pangeran Sasuke.

Ampuni kami yang mulia. Kami siap untuk mati jika anda telah datang.

maafkan kami yang mulia,

Letnan kovisi IV Dan'

"Hahaha … uke-uke mu mengamuk," Itachi tampak tertawa keras setelah membaca surat itu. Sasuke mendeathglare kakaknya.

"Gara-gara ada masalah seperti ini kita harus pulang sekarang. dan Sasuke! Ibu akan membasmi tomat dari mu mulai sekarang!" ucap Mikoto dengan senyum mengerikan. Diapun meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

Sasuke yang tampak mendengar ucapan maut dari ibunya hanya bisa miris, 'tomat-tomat ku,'

"Hahaha … siap-siaplah tak bisa memakan belahan jiwa mu," ejek Itachi masih dengan tertawa membuat Sasuke galau disana.

'Tomat-tomat ku,'

* * *

"Kalian akan pulang sekarang? kenapa?" tanya Kushina kepada dua sahabatnya yang baru saja bilang bahwa mereka harus pulang sekarang. "Ada masalah diistana," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semua barang kalian sudah beres?" tanya Kushina mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Mikoto. Minato yang ada disamping Kushina tampak memeluk Fugaku, "Hhh~ sudah seminggu kau tinggal disini tetapi, terasa begitu cepat kau pergi. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung keistanamu," ucap Minato sembari tersenyum. "Hn," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Mikoto, apa yang dikatakan suamiku benar. sebenarnya aku tak mau kalian pergi tetapi, kalian harus pergi." Ucap Kushina dengan sedih dan memeluk Mikoto. "Hahaha … kau tidak perlu sedih. Kita bisa membuat jadwal untuk reunian kan? " ucap Mikoto membuat Kushina tertawakec il.

"Hei, Sasuke kau tak mau pamit pada bibi mu ini?" tanya Kushina melihat Sasuke yang sedang berada disamping Mikoto. Sasuke tak menyahut tetapi, membungkukkan badannya,"Aku akan pergi. Jaga kesehatan bibi dan paman. Dan, salam untuk Naruto." ucap Sasuke dan menegakkan badannya."Ya," ucap Kushina sembari mengelus surai raven Sasuke.

"Itachi, lusa depan kau akan pergi dengan Kyuubi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan sering-seringlah mengirim surat untuk ibu." Ucap Mikoto dengan tatapan lembut kearah mengecup kening anaknya. Itachi tampak menampakan raut wajahsedih, "Ya, aku pasti akan selalu mengirimi ibu surat." Itachi tersenyum lembut dan membalas ciuman kening ibunya.

"Ayah, jaga Ibu selama aku pergi dan jagalah kesehatan ayah." Ucap Itachi sembari memeluk ayahnya. "Ya, kau juga." ucap Fugaku singkat namun,begitu sedih dihatinya akan kehilangan Itachi –anak kebanggaannya- yang akan tidak berada diistananya selama dua tahun.

"Outotou, pesan ku untukmu, juga jagalah Ibu dan jadilah seme yang baik sehingga uke mu tidak mengamuk." Itachi menyeringai senang melihat adiknya mendeath-glare dirinya. "Cih," decih Sasuke.

"Mikoto? Kau tidak memakai tandu?" tanya Kushina ketika tidak melihat adanya tandu dihalaman Istananya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memakai tandu karena ada masalah yang mendadak sehingga kami memakai kuda," ucap Mikoto memberitahu. Kushina hanya ber-oh ria.

dua kuda telah datang dan kedua kuda itu membawa barang yang banyak disisi tubuhnya. "Baiklah Kushina, kami pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya! dan salam untuk Naruto dan Kyuubi." Mikoto menaiki Kuda bersama Fugaku. Dan kuda satunya lagi ditunggangi oleh Sasuke. "Kita berangkat sekarang juga!" teriak Fugaku dengan tegas kearah pengawal-pengawalnya dan pelayannya . mereka yang berjumlah puluhan tampak menaiki kuda untuk bersiap-siap.

"Minato, sampai jumpa kembali." Sang Raja Uchiha tampak menundukan kepalanya dan Raja Namikaze juga menunduk untuk saling menghormati. Merekapun berjalan menuju gerbang utama.

Mikoto menoleh kebelakang dan melambaikan tangan kearah Kushina, Minato dan terutama Itachi. Dia menitikan air mata. Bagi dirinya, ini adalah perpisahan yang paling sulit untuk diterimanya.

"Hati-hatilah Fugaku, Mikoto!" teriak Kushina dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Dia juga melambaikan tangan dan berhenti ketika semua dari keluarga Uchiha telah tenggelam dibalik pintu gerbang yang besar itu.

"Kushina, Itachi, sebaiknya kita masuk." Ujar Minato sambil merangkul istrinya untuk kembali masuk kedalam Istana. Itachi tampak mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti sang Raja dan Ratu dari belakang.

"Ibu, baginda raja!" sebuah teriakan membuat Kushina, Minato dan Itachi tersentak. "Na-naruto?" ya, Naruto ada didepan mereka dan dialah yang memanggil mereka.

"A-apakah mereka sudah pergi?" Naruto tampak mendekati Kushina dan melihat gerbang yang besar itu perlahan tertutup. "Ya, memangnya kenapa Naruto?" tanya Itachi mewakili Kushina. "A-aaa … tidak! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

Itachi tampak menyeringai nakal. Dia mendekati dirinya dengan Naruto dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Naruto. "Apakah kau sedih karena Sasuke pergi?" bisik Itachi membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tampak rona merah menjalar kepipi chubbynya itu.

"Si-siapa yang sedih?! Aku tidak sedih malah aku gembira." Elak Naruto sambil memeletkan lidah. "Hahaha … kau lucu sekali. Eh, tapi kau tidak perlu sedih karena Sasuke telah mengirim salam manis untukmu." Itachi terkekeh melihat Naruto semakin memerah.

"Ck, A-aku tidak menerima salam manis dari dirinya!" teriak Naruto kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya.

"Oh ya, Itachi-nii kenapa ada disini? Kenapa tidak pergi?" tanya Naruto ketika mengingat Itachi adalah salah satu anggota Uchiha.

"Tidak, aku ak-"

"Itachi ada disini karena lusa depan dia baru pergi," ucap Kushina memotong perkataan Itachi. 'Fiuuh~ hampir saja.' Batin Kushina.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah aku mau tidur lagi," ucap Naruto sembari memasuki istana sambil menguap.

"Itachi, hampir saja kau membuat Naruto mengetahuinya. Dia tidak boleh tahu kalau Kyuubi pergi." Ucap Kushina sembari menghela napas.

"Aaa … maaf bibi. Kukira Naruto sudah tahu. " ucap Itachi merasa bersalah. "Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Suamiku, Itachi ayo masuk. Disini dingin sekali." Kushina merangkul tangan suaminya dan menyeretnya masuk. Itachi pun mengangguk dan memasuki istana itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, kita lihat keadaan istana Uchiha yang sudah empat jam berlalu.

Keadaan istana Uchiha ya~ bisa dibilang sedang dalam kondisi ricuh. Ratusan pengawal tampak sedang menjaga didepan istana dari pria-pria berwajah imut itu.

"MINGGIR! SUDAH BEBERAPA JAM KAMI MENUNGGU! KAMI INGIN MASUK DAN MENCARINYA!" Teriak seorang bermata lavender pucat. Neji yang sebagai ketua dalam grup 'UKE-UKE CADANGAN' mendorong-dorong pengawal itu.

"Maaf, Neji-san. Anda tidak boleh berbuat ricuh diistana Uchiha." ucap seseorang yang menyandang sebagai jendral dan bernama Dan.

"Kami tidak akan mencari gara-gara diistana jika Sasuke tidak membiarkan kami tidak mendapat kabar darinya selama seminggu!" balas yang lainnya. Ya, Mereka sebagai Uke tidak terima Sasuke tidak datang berkunjung keistananya. Pria-pria yang imut dan manis itu sekitar berjumlah belasan lebih tampak lebih kuat dibanding 100 pengawal itu sehingga bisa menerobos pasukan itu.

"Minna! Kalian semua cari Sasuke diistana ini. tidak ada yang boleh melewati satu ruangan pun! Kalian harus cari!" perintah Neji dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka. Mereka berpencar membuat pengawal kewalahan mengejar mereka. Author merasa mereka seperti banci yang kena razia sehingga dikejar-kejar.

Neji mulai memasuki pintu utama tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang membuat semuanya berhenti dari keributan.

"Yang mulia telah tiba!"

**(Catatan: Mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan selama empat jam and udah sampe. Jangan anggep ini kecepetan hehhehe…)**

Semua pengawal yang tadi sedang mengejar langsung berhenti dan membuat barisan didepan istana lalu bersujud. "Se-selamat datang, yang mulia." Sambut mereka dengan ketakutan. Neji dan yang lainnya membungkkan badannya dan menegakkannya kembali dengan wajah kesal.

Suara kaki yang menyentuh tanah membuat mereka ketakutan, "Apa yang terjadi?" sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu dingin membuat mereka bertambah ketakutan.

"Ba-baginda Raja, Ma-maafkan kami … Pria-pria itu yang telah membuat masalah." Sahut seorang pengawal sembari menunjuk pria-pria yang sedang menampakan raut wajah ketidak sukaaan dibelakangnya.

"Kami tak akan berbuat seperti ini jika Sasuke tidak meninggalkan kami!" ucap seorang pria yang sangat imut dan dipipinya tampak ada tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku dengan geraman. Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya tampak berjalan kesamping Fugaku membuat pria-pria itu sumringah. "Sasuke~ aku merindukan mu~" ucap semuanya hampir membuat Author yang lagi nulis pengen muntah.

Mikoto tampak tertawa kecil melihat kekasih Sasuke tampak imut. "Kalian semua akan kumaafkan. Sekarang kalian semua bubar. Dan kau Sasuke! Urus pria-pria itu dan usir dari istanaku."

"Ya, ayah." Ucap Sasuke datar. Semua pengawal tampak menangis terharu karena mereka tak akan dipenggal. Mereka berterimakasih dengan banyaknya dan membungkuk lalu bubar.

"Suamiku, ayo masuk. Aku sudah lelah." ucap Mikoto sembari menyeret Fugaku kedalam istana mereka. Fugaku tampak menatap tidak suka pria-pria itu. tetapi, pria-pria itu tampak sumringah kearah Mikoto. Yaiyalah, calon ibu mertua ~

Sekarang hanya Sasuke dan belasan lebih pria imut-imut di halaman istana itu. "SASUKEE~" Semua tampak memanggil Sasuke dengan manja dan langsung memeluknya. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa memeluknya jika semuanya berjumlah belasan lebih.

"Kalian merindukan ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian nakal. "Tentu, kami merindukan mu. Memangnya kau kemana sih?" Ucap Neji sambil mencium bibir Sasuke sehingga semuanya tampak iri.

"Aku sedang ada acara," jawab Sasuke membuat semuanya ber oh-ria.

"Hn, Aku lelah. tak bisakah kalian pulang?" tanya Sasuke membuat uke-uke pada cemberut. "Besok aku akan kerumah (Istananya)," Lanjut Sasuke membuat semuanya tersenyum sumringah kecuali Neji yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kami pulang dulu. besok kau harus datang keistana kami!" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Semuanya tampak berkedip sebelah mata kearah Sasuke. Dan ada pula yang mencium pipi Sasuke sambil menuju istana mereka.

"Hah …" Sasuke tampak menghela napas dengan kekacauan uke-ukenya. Dia bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ukenya bahwa dia ada acara sehingga tak bisa keistana mereka? Shit!

Sasuke kembali berjalan sambil menunduk tetapi, berhenti ketika melihat kaki yang beralaskan bakiak berwarna coklat muda. Mata Sasuke melirik keatas sehingga melihat wajah yang manis, putih, bermata biru, dan mempunyai surai kuning yang panjang namun sedikit dikuncir dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Mirip sekali dengan Naruto, pikir Sasuke.

"Deidara?" gumam Sasuke. "Itachi, Itachi dimana un?" tanya pria bernama Deidara itu tampak memandang Sasuke intens. Sasuke tampak membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari barang. Deidara tampak mengernyit ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan barang berupa kertas yang digulung. "Kertas ini dari Itachi untuk mu," ucap Sasuke sambil memberi gulungan itu dan melesat pergi karena terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

Deidara menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kegulungan itu. disitu terdapat cincin yang terikat dibenang merah itu. jari-jari yang panjang itu segera melepas ikatan simpul benang itu dan mengambil cincin yang terdapat permata berwarna hitam disana, "Cincin?" gumam Deidara dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

dia pakaikan cincin itu dijari manis kanannya. Lalu, dia membuka gulungan itu yang terdapat tulisan yang di kenal sebagai tulisan Itachi,

'Deidara my lovely,

Dei-chan, aku sangat rindu padamu~. maafkan aku yang membuatmu kesepian disana. Dan kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak pulang bersama keluargaku sekarang.

yah~ itu karena aku akan pergi dari istana selama dua tahun. Aku akan pergi mengembara didunia bersama seseorang. Jadi, selama aku pergi jaga kesehatanmu jangan sampai kau sakit.

aku akan mengirimi mu surat seminggu sekali. jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku.

ku harap kau tidak nakal dengan yang lainnya, oke?

itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu,

Aku mencintaimu Dei-chan~

Itachi

Nb: pakai cincin yang ada ditali itu. aku rasa cincin itu akan semakin membuat mu manis dan mempesona,'

'Kresk 'Kresek

Deidara tampak meremas-remas surat itu dengan emosi. Wajahnya terlihat murka dan merah padam,

"Cih! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi selama dua tahun dengan orang lain, un!"

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf baru muncul ==,) hhehe *plaak aku hiatus dulu karena aku mau ujia UTS huh .. untungnya ajj udah selesai xD

and penyebabnya juga ide macet total and baru ketemu setelah otak dipaksain cari ide*?*. terus lagi ngebantai FP yang berani-beraninya ngejelek-jelekin Anime so, suka ketunda XD

mamen, Ari lagi stress so klo misalnya dichap ini jelek dan terlalu alay maafkan Ari _ _". Ari janji bakalan ngasih yang terbaik lagi untuk kalian :*

Oh ya, nanti ada penambahan pairing. Jadi, semakin rumit ceritanya -.-

and cuman ganti rated doang hiks ,,, gak ada lemonnya. Sebenarnya Ari udah bikin lemonnya tapi,kayanya terlalu memaksakan Naruto and Sasuke lemonan deh :/

jadi ganti rated ajj ya, tunggu ajjj kalo udah pas pasti nanti ada lemonnya. Kalau bisa kasih saran ide ya readers …(/.\)

Makasih yang udah Riviews, fav, and fol x3

Ari bener-bener terharu mendapat dukungan dari kalian T.T sehingga mendapat riviews sebanyak ini. makasih-makasih bangeeett :D

and maaf ari gak bales dulu riviews kalian karena capeknya nauzubilah. ;v  
balesnya dichap depan ya … xD

**Akhir kata:**

**MAKASIH TELAH MEREVIEWS SEMUANYA**

**SAMPAI KETEMU DICHAP DEPAN *Lambai-lambai kemonitor**

******MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Aridomiki

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T semi M*?*

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

**CATATAN: Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara : 16 tahun**

Gaara dan Shikamaru: 16 tahun  


**Sasuke dan Naruto: 15 tahun**

**Fugaku dan Minato: 30 tahun**

**Mikoto dan Kushina : 29**

**Kushina dan Mikoto menikah diumur 12 dan diumur ke-13 mereka mengandung anak pertama mereka dan melahirkan. Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya beda setahun dengan adik mereka Sasuke dan Naruto.**

* * *

Ditengah malam , rembulan masih setia menemani langit kelam itu dengan bintang-bintang yang semakin menambah jumlahnya yang beberapa jam lagi matahari akan tiba.

Suhu yang sangat dingin membuat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas futon harus menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Naruto, yang setelah melihat Uchiha itu pergi perasaannya menjadi tak menentu. Perasaannya campur aduk diantara senang karena Uchiha itu pergi dari rumahnya , sedih dan kehilangan karena … hhh~ entahlah.

Naruto yang masih polos ini memang belum peka terhadap perasaannya. Saat Sasuke menciumnya dan dia terlena tanpa sebab membuatnya bingung ketika mengingat itu lagi. Dan kupu-kupu yang selalu terbang diperutnya membuat dirinya pun bingung juga. Apakah dia suka? Hahaha … jangan bercanda.

Dia tak mungkin suka dengan ayam brengsek yang mempunyai penyakit 'Gay' . Yah ~ walaupun dia sendiri mempunyai penyakit yang sama tetapi, itu hanya untuk satu orang yang sangat disayangnya.

Naruto, menjadi sedih ketika mengingatnya. Orang yang sangat disayanginya akan pergi … pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Heh, kakaknya memang jahat kepada dirinya. Mempunyai perasaan yang lain kepadanya dan menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa mengungkapkan kepadanya. Dan sekarang, dia pergi melanggar janjinya yang akan selalu berada disisinya.

Tetapi, Naruto tahu. Kyuubi yang tak pernah melanggar janjinya pasti ada alasan mengapa dia melanggar janjinya dengan pergi dari istana.

Dia ingin melenyapkan perasaan yang terlarang itu …

Dan, Naruto juga ingin hal itu terjadi. Mungkinkah dia harus mengungkapkan semua perasaannya sehingga membuat Kyuubi benci padanya? ya, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik. Walaupun, Naruto tahu Kyuubi tak akan kembali keistana dengan begitu saja.

Naruto sudah menetapkan rencananya. Dia bangun dari futonnya dan menuju sebuah laci kecil yang berada dimeja. Dia menariknya keluar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu yang berisi tinta hitam. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kuas kecil dan kertas putih yang belum ternodai oleh apapun.

Dia pun mulai membawa semua itu kesebuah meja kecil yang dekat dengan kasurnya. Dia duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan memegang kuas sambil mencelupkannya ketinta dan mulai menggoreskannya kekertas putih itu.

Dia terus menulis sesuatu dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar dengan wajah yang memerah. Tetapi, benda cair yang dia tahan akhirnya tumpah begitu saja sehingga menetes kekertas yang telah tergores oleh tinta yang membentuk sebuah huruf.

Malam telah berlalu … membuat pagi ini adalah pagi persiapan Kyuubi untuk besok pergi. dan pagi ini, suasana hati Kyuubi sangat senang karena pagi-pagi dia sudah mendapati kabar bahwa Ayam dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya sudah pergi. Dia menjadi tenang karena ayam itu tak akan berbuat macam dengan adiknya tapi … metaforgana disitu menjadi berubah ketika Kyuubi mengingat dua hewan itu akan datang. Cih, karena bukan Naruto aku tak akan menyuruh dua hewan itu untuk menjaganya, batin Kyuubi kesal.

Dia memasukan botol-botol keramik dalam keranjang dan berbagai alat lainnya dengan hati-hati. Buku-buku yang tebal dan usang pun dimasukan juga karena sangat penting bagi dirinya yang sebagai ilmuwan dan medis.

Tetapi, dia mengernyit ketika tidak melihat buku yang sangat penting bagi dirinya tidak ada ditumpukan buku-buku lainnya, "Kyubi, kau tahu buku panduan tentang obatmu?" tanya Kyuubi kepada hewan yang sedang menggelung dirinya sendiri.

Kyubi sang hewan peliharaan tampak berhenti dari aktivitas lucunya dan memandang Kyuubi bertanda dia tidak tahu. Kyuubi menghela napas, "Aiishh … Kenapa buku itu hi-"

"Ini," sebuah buku tipis bersampul biru tampak disodorkan olehnya. Mata ruby Kyuubi memandang orang yang sedang menyodorkan buku itu, "Naruto? kenapa buku ini ada padamu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengambil buku itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Naruto tampak nyengir rubah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehe … tadi malam Kyubi ingin bermain dengan ku. Yasudah, aku buat obat pembesar dari buku panduan itu." jawab Naruto membuat Kyuubi mendengus. Kyuubi kembali memberes-bereskan barangnya tanpa sadar.

"Kyuu-nii, kenapa memberes-bereskan barang? Memangnya Kyuu-nii mau kemana?" tanya Naruto membuat Kyuubi membulatkan matanya. Kyuubi tersadar dan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh jika aku memberes-bereskan barang yang tak berguna itu dari kamarku?," Kyuubi tampak berpura-pura kesal dan mendengus menutupi semuanya.

Naruto tampak tersenyum kecil, "Oh …. Kenapa kamar Kyuu-nii saja yang dibersihkan? Kamar ku dibersihkan juga ya? Kyuu-niikan pembantu spesialku," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir rubah dan berlari keluar sambil menggeser pintu sebelum Kyuubi melempar botol kearahnya.

"Cih, anak itu!" geram Kyuubi tetapi, tergantikan oleh helaan napas lega, "Hah~ untung saja dia tidak curiga," Kyuubi mulai mengepakkan kembali barangnya.

Sementara dibalik pintu itu, terlihat Naruto sedang bersender dengan lemas. Dia menghela napas lelah dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata tampak mengalir kedagunya dan menetes.

'Dia … akan pergi ,'

* * *

"Haiish … tak sabar pergi berdua dengannya," gumam seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sambil memandangi langit dari jendelanya. Itachi memang sedari tadi tak waras karena senyam-senyum sendiri. Burung pun yang tadinya terpesona*?* oleh ketampanannya tiba-tiba saja tersambar petir melihat Itachi tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Tetapi, Itachi tak peduli karena baginya satu hari lagi dia akan pergi bersama uke luar biasanya. Tapi, bisa dikatakan juga Itachi sedih karena uke manisnya –Deidara- tak membalas pesannya. Biasanya Dei-chan selalu membalas pesannya. Dia khawatir jika, ukenya itu akan mengamuk atau sedih dan sakit jika tahu dirinya akan pergi selama dua tahun. Hhhh … biarlah. Lagipula, ukenya yang lain pasti bisa menenangkan Deidara.

'Sreek

Suara pintu tergeser membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Ratu Namikaze sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Itachi segera berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi Kushina." sapanya dan kembali menegakkan badannya. Kushina tampak tersenyum kecil, "Maaf aku tidak meminta ijin masuk terlebih dahulu, Itachi-kun."

"Aaa … tidak apa-apa. lagi pula kamar ini punya anda bukan? Oh ya, kenapa bibi datang kekamarku? Apakah ada yang ingin bibi sampaikan?" tanya Itachi sopan dan membiarkan masuk kekamarnya.

Kushina tampak duduk dimeja dengan duduk bersimpuh diikuti Itachi, "Ya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." ucap Kushina dengan pandangan serius. Kushina tampak menghela napas, "Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang anakku." Lanjut Kushina.

"Maksud bibi Kyuubi? " tanya Itachi dan mendapat jawaban dari anggukan Kushina. "Mungkin ini rahasia keluarga tapi, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Jadi, kau harus tahu masalah ini." ucap wanita berambut merah itu. Itachi hanya diam.

"Kyuubi menyukai Naruto." Entah kenapa hati Itachi terasa sakit mendengar itu. walaupun dia sudah tahu Kyuubi menyukai Naruto. tapi, rasa sakit itu belum pudar dari hatinya.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhnya keluar dari istana agar tidak selalu berada disisi Naruto. mungkin kau berpikir aku ibu yang jahat tapi, aku tidak ingin terjadinya percintaan antara saudara." Mata ungu tua itu tampak gelap dan menyendu. Tangannya mencengkram kimononya dengan erat menahan rasa sakit yang selalu menghampiri hatinya.

"Tidak," Kushina menatap Itachi yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya, "Bibi tidak jahat. Apa yang bibi lakukan itu sudah benar. aku juga tidak ingin Kyuubi mencintai Naruto. tetapi, aku ingin Kyuubi mencintai diriku," Mata Kushina membulat dengan sempurna mendengar penuturan Itachi.

Itachi menatap lurus Kushina. tangan putihnya yang pucat menggenggam tangan putih Kushina, "Aku ikut pergi dengan alasan mengenal dunia itu salah. Aku hanya ingin Kyuubi dekat denganku agar dia mencintaiku. Bibi …" Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Kushina, "Bolehkah aku meminta restu mu agar aku bisa memiliki anak sulungmu?" Mata Kushina semakin terbelalak. Kushina menjadi ingat tentang persetujuan Fugaku tentang harus memiliki keturunan. Itachi dan Kyuubi harus mempunyai pasangan hidup yang berbeda gender dengannya. Mereka harus mempunyai seorang istri agar kelak mendapat keturunan.

Kushina melepaskan genggaman itu membuat Itachi tersentak, "Maaf, Itachi-kun. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. keluargamu dengan keluarga ku sepakat untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Naruto karena Ibuku –Tsunade- meminta kami untuk menjodohkan anak kami jika sudah lahir tetapi, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku mempunyai dua anak lelaki dan tidak mempunyai anak perempuan begitu juga dengan ibumu. Kami bingung untuk memenuhi permintaan ibuku yang telah berjasa itu karena kami-"

"Kalian harus mempunyai cucu agar meneruskan kedua kerajaan itu? dan aku, Kyuubi harus mempunyai seorang istri agar mendapatkan keturunan. Benar begitu, bibi?" Itachi menatap nanar Kushina. tangannya terkepal erat. Hatinya benar-benar teriris.

Kushina tampak menatap kearah lain dengan tatapan sendu,"Ya …" jawabnya dengan lirih. "Tapi, mungkin aku bisa merubah rencana itu." Itachi membulatkan matanya, "Ma-maksud, bi-bi …"

"Ya, tetapi, aku harus meminta persetujuan dari Fugaku. Karena itu rencananya." Ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum yang sangat tulus. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat Itachi kesakitan seperti itu. Kushina ahu ini salah tapi … hah~ biarlah.

"Itachi, jika ayahmu tidak memperbolehkan itu terjadi. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Kushina sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang terdiam.

'Yeah, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,'

' Memaksa Fugaku agar menyetujuinya …' batin Itachi sembari mengukir seringaian iblis.

Ck,ck,ck … Uchiha anak durhaka! *Di Amaterasu*

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Angin berderu degan kencang membawa daun-daun yang berguguran dipohon-pohon yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. suara serangga tampak terdengar dengan nyaring karena hutan ini sangat sunyi. Dan –eh? Suara kaki kuda? Yeah, ada seekor kuda putih yang sedang dikendalikan oleh pemuda berwajah cantik yang sedang menuju desa Konoha.

Deidara, benar-benar sedang mengejar waktu sehingga melewati hutan ini agar bisa tepat waktu tiba dikerajaan Namikaze. Dia benar-benar tak ingin ditinggal oleh Ayank keriputnya itu.

"Cih, Aku … akan mengutukmu dan dia jika kau pergi meninggalkan ku, Brengsek!" teriaknya sembari menendang perut kudanya lebih kencang dan kuda yang tak berdosa itu pun mempercepat larinya.

* * *

Kini hari itu telah tiba. Hari yang akan membuat air mata membasahi tanah. Hari yang membuat ada rasa kesakitan di hati mereka. Hari yang akan meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan indah itu. dan hari yang akan membuat ada rasanya rindu.

Kepahitan benar-benar dirasakan oleh Kyuubi melihat Ibu yang selama ini membesarkannya menangis dipelukannya sekarang. menangis dengan terisak-isak sembari mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat seperti tak ingin dirinya pergi.

Kyuubi membalas pelukan Kusina dengan erat. Jari-jemarinya diselipkan kesela-sela helai rambut merah panjang yang terurai itu. perlahan … dibelainya dengan lembut.

"Huh, kau yang menyuruhku pergi tapi, kenapa menangis?" ejek Kyuubi dengan bisikan ditelinga sang Ibu. Kushina yang sedang tersedu-sedu langsung menjitak kepala bersurai merah keorangean itu. "Bodoh … hiks … Mana ada ibu yang tak menangis melihat anaknya akan pergi?" ucap Kushina disela-sela tangisnya. Dia kembali memeluk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa tertawa dan juga kembali memeluk Kushina. momen ini benar-benar jarang dilihat oleh Minato yang sedang berdiri disamping mereka berdua. Tapi, Minato bahagia melihatnya. Kyuubi yang benar-benar kurang ajar terhadap Kushina ternyata begitu mencintai Kushina. Haiissh … Raja tampan ini ingin rasanya menangis. Dan yeah, setetes air mata pun keluar dari iris blue sapphier itu.

'Grep

Minato yang sedang menghapus air matanya tiba-tiba saja terbelalak ketika dirinya didekap oleh Kyuubi dengan tiba-tiba, "Hei, Raja. kau tampak cengeng," Minato hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar ejekan Kyuubi.

"Jika kau sudah menjadi Raja janganlah menjadi cengeng seperti ku," ucap Minato memeluk Kyuubi dan mengelus punggung anaknya. Kyuubi tampak terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Tapi, Kebijakan mu, ketegasan mu, kebaikan hatimu, akan ku ikuti nanti." Ucap Kyuubi sembari melepas pelukannya dan menampakkan cengiran rubah.

"Hahaha … kau memang pantas menjadi Raja," ucap Minato sembari mengacak-acak surai kemerahan itu.

"Kyuu-chan~ … Kau juga tidak memelukku?" tanya pria bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda itu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

'Bletak!

"Bodoh! Kita kan akan pergi bersama, Keriput!" ucap Kyubi dengan kesal dan terdapat banyak sekali urat kemarahan tercetak dijidatnya. Yeah, Itachi memang diijinkan boleh ikut dan mendapat restu dari Kushina semalam.

Yah … kalau bukan karena otak cerdasnya mungkin dia tak akan bisa ikut dengan Kyuubi. mengingat semalam dia mengancam ayahnya tentang 'Aku akan memperkosanya jika ayah tidak menyetujui.'.dan yah~ … kalian bisa tahu sendiri bagaimana reaksi Fugaku.

Dan, semalam Kushina pun dibuat bingung dengan surat Fugaku. Tak biasanya Fugaku langsung setuju membatalkan rencana itu. hah~ mungkin saja Fugaku salah makan.

"Kyuubi, kau tak mau pamit dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi masih mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Ti-"

"Kyuu-nii jahat! Masa tak mau pamit dengan ku?" Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. Bagaikan robot, Kyuubi menoleh kesamping dan mendapati bocah bersurai pirang jabrik sedang bersender diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ka-kau …"

"Kyuu-nii juga pembohong. Kenapa Kyuu-nii harus berbohong padaku mengenai Kyuu-nii akan belajar diluar istana?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura cemberut sembari menghampiri kakaknya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan terbata-bata. "Hah~ ayahlah yang menceritakanku." Kyuubi melirik ayahnya dengan pandangan Aku-kembali-kau-sudah-tewas. Namun pandangan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Minato.

'Grep

Naruto memeluk Kakaknya, "Jaga kesehatan Kyuu-nii. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Jangan lupakan aku ya? hehehe …" Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. 'Maaf, Naruto. aku harus melupakan mu …'

"Ne, Sayounara~" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir rubah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Hahaha … kau itu." Kyuubi mengacak-acak surai pirang itu.

"Baiklah, Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sayounara …" ucap Kyuubi sembari memakai tas besarnya lalu, mengambil Kyubi yang berada dibawahnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Itachi yang juga sudah pamit juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebentar.

"Kyuubi, Itachi! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Kirimlah surat ya?!" teriak Kushina ketika Kyuubi dan Itachi menaiki Kuda.

"Ya, cerewet." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mendengus. Kushina hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. huh, anaknya itu memang nyebelin.

Kyuubi dan Itachi pun perlahan menjalankan Kuda mereka dengan santai. Tas yang dibawa mereka tampak disampirkan disisi kuda mereka. Mereka pun menghilang dibalik gerbang yang besar itu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memainkan sandiwari itu tampak menunduk. Menyembuyikan air mata yang terus mengalir denganderas dipelupuk matanya. Hatinya benar-benar retak. Tak mengira kakaknya benar-benar akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan melupakan dirinya …

**'Kyuu-nii … A-aku …'**

**'Kyuu-nii … aku sangat-sangat menyayangi mu!'**

**'Kyuu-nii … mencintaiku atau menyayangiku?'**

**'Kyuu-nii … Aku ingin tahu perasaan mu terhadapku seperti apa.'**

Naruto mengingat kenang-kenangannya bersama Kyuubi. Pembicaraan yang sudah bertahun-tahun silam itu menyambar otaknya. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mencengkram dadanya yang terbalut oleh Hakama orangenya. Deru nafasnya tampak tak teratur. Minato dan Kushina yang melihatnya tampak khawatir.

"Naruto, Apa ka-"

'BRUK!

"NARUTO!"

Naruto tampak tumbang dan langsung ambruk. Deru nafasnya masih tak teratur dan tangannya masih mencengkram dadanya. "K-kyuu-nii …" lirihnya. Seketika mata itu pun tertutup menyembunyikan iris blue sapphier yang sangat redup itu.

* * *

Kyuubi dan Itachi tampak masih didekat area istana. Mereka pun ingin berjalan santai karena inilah yang dinamakan petualangan. Karena masih pagi, Kyuubi tampak ingin berjalan sembari menuntun kuda berwarna coklat itu. dan Itachi yang melihat itu juga mengikuti Kyuubi dan menuntun kuda berwarna hitamnya itu.

"Kyuubi, Kenapa Kyubi tidak dipakai?" tanya Itachi sembari menunjuk Kyubi yang berada dipundak Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak menoleh dengan alis mengkerut, "Di pakai? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Yah~ yang ku ketahui Kyubi bisa menjadi makhluk besar bukan? kenapa kita harus memakai kuda? Kenapa bukannya Kyubi saja kita tunggangi?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum tipis. Kan' kalau memakai Kyubi mereka bisa duduk berdua. Dan Kyuubi yang menunggangi nya dan Itachi yang memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. Hah~ itu pasti jadi kesempatannya.

"Pertama, kemana otakmu Uchiha? kalau aku menggunakan Kyuubi, otomatis seluruh penduduk ketakutan, bodoh!. Kedua, hewan ku ini bukanlah hewan transportasi!" jawab Kyuubi dengan ketus. Itachi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Kyuubi jengkel. Kyuubi pun menarik kudanya lebih maju agar tidak bersejajaran dengan Itachi.

"He-hei, tung-"

"ITACHI!"

Kyuubi dan Itachi tampak berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan yang sangat lantang. Dengan gerakan menoleh bersamaan, Mata Kyuubi dan mata Itachi tampak terbelalak.

"DEIDARA!"

Ya, Deidara tampak ngebut*?* dengan Kudanya yang berlari kearah mereka. Mereka melihat mata aquamarine-nya menatap nyalang mereka berdua. Dia menghentikan kuda putihnya dan turun lalu menghampiri Itachi yang sedang menatapnya berbinar-binar. "D-dei-chan~ …" Itachi tampak ingin memeluk Deidara tetapi-

'PLAK!

Tamparan pun mendarat dengan halus dipipi Itachi sehingga tercetak cap telapak tanagan berwarna merah. "Brengsek kau! Berani-beraninya kau pergi dengan orang lain!" omel pria berambut kuning itu menatap tajam kekasihnya yang sedang mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

"Ma-maaf, De-dei-chan. A-aku tak-"

"Huh, tak ku sangka kalian pacaran." Ucap Kyuubi memotong perkataan Itachi. Deidara tampak menoleh kearahnya dan mata itu terbelalak dengan sempurna.

"Ku-kurama!" Kyuubi tampak mendengus. "Oh … jadi, kau meninggalkan Namikaze hanya karena pria berkeriputan itu?" tanya Kyuubi sinis. Tatapan Deidara yang terkejut tampak menjadi tatapan tajam, "Aku pergi meninggalkan Namikaze bukan karena si pria brengsek ini tahu! tapi … Aaarggh! Kau tidak boleh tahu!" Itachi yang melihat uke dan calon ukenya berbicara tampak tak mengerti.

"Dei … kau Namikaze?" tanya Itachi menatap Deidara. "Ya, tapi, itu dulu. sekarang aku hanya Deidara!" jawab Deidara sambil menekan kata 'Deidara' di kalimatnya. Tatapan Deidara terarah kembali ke ruby itu.

"Huh, jadi, kaulah orang yang akan pergi dengan Itachi?" tanya Deidara dengan sengit. Kyuubi yang berwajah masam tampak berdecak, "Ck, asal kau tahu! dialah yang ingin pergi denganku!" habis sudah. Hatinya gondok sekali hari ini. pergi dengan keriput dan bertemu banci pengkhianat Namikaze itu.

"Hah~ sudah kuduga. Oke, Aku akan ikut pergi dengan kalian!" Kyuubi tampak menatap Deidara tidak percaya. A-apa? ikut pergi? NO WAY!

Itachi yang mendengar itu tampak senang tetapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi dia tidak akan bisa berduaan dengan Kyuubi dong?!  
"TI-"

"Dei-chan~ … perjalanan ini sangat tak bagus untukmu. Kau tahu? aku disuruh ikut karena ada misi dari ayah ku," tolak dan poong Itachi dengan halus. Deidara tampak menyeringai, "Aaa, benarkah? Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut dan kau juga tidak akan ikut!" Deidara memegang lengan Itachi.

Kyuubi tampak mengacungkan jempol kearah Deidara, "Hahaha … bagus, bagus. Bawalah kakek-kakek itu pulang." Ucap Kyuubi tertawa nista. Hah~ tak disangka-sangka Kami-sama merubah rencannya. Hiiaa … senangnya.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi dengan Kyuubi!" Mood Kyuubi kembali turun ketika Itachi ngebantah. "Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu," ucap Deidara sembari mengambil barangnya dan menaruhnya disisi kuda berwarna hitam itu.

"Kyuu-chan~ tak apa-apa kalau Deidara ikut?" tanya Itachi dengan pandangan kucing sableng*?*. Kyuubi hanya menghela napas. Percuma juga jika dia menolak. Pasti Itachi bersi kukuh ingin ikut dengannya, "Baiklah," ucapnya malas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Itachi tampak tersenyum charming. 'Hah~ dia uke pengertian.', batin Itachi. Itachi menoleh kearah Deidara yang sedang menaruh barang-barangnya. "Hei, kudamu bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Ku tinggalkan," jawab Deidara singkat tak terlalu peduli dengan Kudanya yang sedang menitikkan air mata*?*.

Itachi yang juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan, ia pun menaiki kudanya dan Deidara duduk dibelakang.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin senja. Bocah berambut pirang yang sangat cerah itu tampak masih memejamkan matanya. Tetapi, beberapa detik mata itu tampak menggeliat dan … akhirnya pun terbuka menampilkan iris blue sapphier yang seperti langit dimusim panas.

"Hei, Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara membuat Naruto melirik kearah pintu. Disana, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas sedang membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk.

seketika mata itu membulat, "Shi-shikamaru?" gumamnya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. Orang itu hanya menguap dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Makan bubur ini," ucap Shikamaru sembari menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu. Naruto tampak memandang bubur itu tidak nafsu. Dia menatap Shikamaru, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kakak mu lah yang menyuruh kami untuk tinggal disini. Ck, memang merepotkan …" jawabnya dengan tampang malas. Naruto yang mendengar ada kata 'kami' tampak mengernyitkan dahi. "Shika, Apakah Gaa-"

"Ya, aku juga disuruh tinggal sama kakak iblis mu." Potong pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai dijidatnya. Mata emeraldnya tampak memandang Naruto yang terdiam, "Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Ya," jawaban yang bohong. Gaara dan Shikamaru tahu kondisi Naruto tampak tak baik. Mereka tahu perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Gaara tampak menyentuh pipi Naruto dan membelainya lembut, "Istirahatlah,"

Naruto tampak mengangguk dan ingin merebahkan dirinya lagi tetapi, pintu kamarnya tampak tergeser dan menampilkan seorang dayang yang cantik.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama. Ada surat untukmu," ucap dayang itu sembari bungkuk dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan. Shikamaru,Gaara dan Naruto memandang gulungan itu dengan bingung. Tangan tan itu pun mengambilnya , "Kau boleh pergi," pelayan itu mengangguk dan menghilang dibalik pintu geser itu.

Naruto tampak membuka gulungan kertas itu. disana terdapat tulisan rapih yang diyakini Naruto itu tulisan Sakura.

'Naruto! gawat! Kau tahu? tadi aku hampir serangan jantung ketika membaca surat dari Uchiha ayam itu. dia mengirimi ku surat karena besok dia –maksudnya, kau akan dijemput olehnya untuk pergi keistananya! Aku tahu kau pasti kaget.

pokoknya kau harus pergi keistana untuk persiapan besok! Jaaa Naruto!

Sakura'

"Ke Istananya?" gumam Naruto yang masih belum mencerna isi surat itu. "Ista … na? I-istana?!" seketika blue sapphier itu terbelalak.

"NAANIIII?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Omake**

"Nngg ... I-ita-kun ..."

"Shhh ... He-hentikan ..."

"Dei ..."

"Itachi ... Aaahh~"

Shit ! Manusia memang punya batas kesabaran tetapi, kali ini kesabaran Kyuubi benar-benar sudah habis! Lihat! Lihat mereka berdua! Si Banci dan Si Keriput itu! Saat mereka berdua menaiki kuda itu, mereka selalu romantis-romantisan yang bikin Kyuubi eneg. Berpelukan, bercanda-candaan, saling suapin-menyuapin saat makan siang dan berciuman saat berhenti di pepohonan. Dan itu didepan matanya! DI DEPAN MATANYA!

sekarang saja mereka sedang ciuman hot. disampingnya malah. DI SAMPINGNYA! tak menghiraukan Kyuubi disitu. memang penyesalan selalu tiba belakangan. Aiiissh ... harusnya Kyuubi tak mengijinkan banci pirang itu ikut!

Cemburu? Hmmm … jika kalian menyangka Kyuubi cemburu, pastikan kalian berada dijarak jauh dengannya karena Kyuubi akan memakan kalian hidup-hidup tanpa bantuan Kyubi.

**END OMAKE**

* * *

MInna! Pada rindu aku ya? xD hahaha gomen nee berbulan-bulan kgak publis xD abis pindah rumah eh tahunya pake listrik pulsa yaaa jadinya HEEEMMAAAT!*Plak

dan maaf juga kalau chap ini kgak ada serunya, peeeendeeek, kurang greget, kecepetan,kagetnya, LEMONNYA! HIYA! Ari kemarin digaplok gara" pengen bikin lemon ama kakak sableng ku *diplototin XD (Readers: halah, alesan ajj -_-)  
nanti" ajj ye lemonnya. Ari juga lagi sibuk ama cerita nyang lain yang belum dibikin ceritanya hehehe.

dan oh ya! Ari juga mau MID atau UKK untuk naik kekelas 8. so, Doain ya readers supaya aku bisa ngerjain ujian dengan lancar dan nanti naik kelas. amiiin ... Mkasih banyak ya readers :D

Yosh makasih yang udah ripiuuuu!

Balesan Ripiu:

**Kutoka Mekuto** : tenang~ Pair SasuNeji hanya untuk sementara :D hahaha ya makasih udah mau ikutin. tapi jangan ikutin aku kekamar madi ya XD*plak

**Khukhukhukhudattebayo:** hehehe itu masih rahasia xp *ngumpetin ide dicelana*?*. yaah~ merekakan playboy cap kodok XD. Tpi, sepertinya nggak. Buktinya Dei malah ikut XD

**Laila r. mubarok**: wwiiiih pangeran kodok? Terlalu mainstreeam. Hahaah mungkin ada ribuan uke kali kalo sasu jadi raja.

**Devillojoshi**: ngeheheheehe lagi malas bikin itunya xD. Klo Naru suka ama Kyuubi itu chap-chap depannya lagi :D.

**Dee-chan tik**: yap! Makasih doanya :D

**hanazawa kay**: yayaaaa namanya UCHIHA SASUKE. Pastinya serakah XD

**shasa lovenaru**: hehehe Sasukan dari kecil emang suka ngoleksi uke xD

**Kinana**: gomenne … naik rate tpi, kgak prnah ada lemonnya. Abis males sih -3-. Yah~ kalau tentang SasoDei itu masih rahasia XD

**Naughty Strom**: hehehe abis aku gak terlalu mengenali si Kunti itu *di totok Neji* waah uke fugaku? Masih dipertanyakan. Kalao tentang Shika an Gaara masih rahasia suka ama nau apa nggak xD

**Princess love Naru is Nay**: hahaha padahal itu nggak lucu lho XD

**iqyuzuchan**:Dei mau apa? dei mau ikutlah ama ayang iput-iputnya Itu XD

**Indahyeojasparkkyuelssaranghae Kim hyung joong**: hahaha broken heart aah boleh" … tapi itu mungkin dichap depan xD

**Bluesapphiersky8**:oke udah lanjjuuuut! -,)

**Uzumaki scout**: aaah iya gpp… Ari ngerti kok. Tntang masa" Naru ama Kyuu? Hahah nanti yaaaa

**Jiechai**: au nih makin runyam jadinya. Itu semua gara" Kushina yang bkin Kyuubi pergi! *nunjuk" Kushina *ditendang

**reina**: iya! Ayoo semangat Naru! Supaya Sasu semakin nyosor! xD

**keijiwolf**: sebenarnya ceritanya kgak gila tapi dari otak gila Ari jadinya fic ini gila -.-. wolfdei? Hahaha boleh tuh. Tapi setelah Author ciuman ama Dei xD. Karna Ari ngefans juga ama Dei

YOSSSH! Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah ripiu, fol, fav :3*Cipokin readers atu-atu

Akhir Kata:

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
